Mirai Majin Buu
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: With the world finally restored from the androids will our heroes finally get the peace they deserve? Or will another threat, far worse than that of the androids or even Cell destroy the tranquility they bled and died for to attain? SEQUEL TO FATED
1. Bonding

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N**: Woohoo! Let's get this party started! Ah yes, what all my faithful readers and reviewers were waiting for, the sequel to one of my most successful fics! You can probably tell by the title what it's going to be about… I'm going to TRY to mirror what had happened in the series with this fic, it should be similar in most aspects… but don't expect miracles lol.

11/19/08 - Update: Okay, so I lied… expect fairly quick updates. Oh jeez, I really hope I did not just jinx myself just now… lol. By the way, I added a bit more content to this, it felt a bit rushed before… hopefully it made this chapter a bit longer too!

_**NOTE**_: You MUST read "Fated" before this or you won't get anything!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed, even though people were beginning to repair and relax after the news of the android's destruction - peace was always on the verge of falling apart; although the battle was won and the heroes victorious there seemed to be a blanket of dread that still hung over them like a bad omen. A large burden had been lifted from multiple shoulders, at least for that the survivors felt content, but all knew it was not over yet… but how long would they have to wait before true peace could be attained?

In a large campus with a large domed house that read "Capsule Corps." on it a woman lay under a large machine, furiously tweaking, tinkering, and adjusting knobs, wires, and gadgets. 'Dad certainly did a sloppy job…' Bulma muttered to herself as she drew her hand back to her toolbox near her to adjust a component in her father's last project… a black-matter-powered space-ship.

Elsewhere, in a small home sitting atop a mountain, nestled amongst a large forest, Videl sat with Chichi as they "Ooo-ed" and "Aww-ed" at a photo-album the older of the two women had scrapped together over the years. "So… engaged… I'm SO happy for you!!" Chichi squealed, still not over the fact that her little boy was getting married. Videl blushed and nodded at her mother-to-be. "Any thought of grandchildren for me??" Chichi asked excitedly, catching the younger woman off guard.

"Ah… yes actually, we did speak about it, we even agreed on a name if it's a girl! The boy name is a work in progress though…" Videl explained, smiling at the memory and flicking the pages of the picture-book.

"Really?!" Chichi asked, clearly shocked that they had even gotten that far but more than pleased. "Well? What would the girls name be then?" She asked curiously.

"Gohan suggested "Pan" I thought it was perfect…" Videl replied. Chichi smiled and pat her daughter-to-be's knee.

"It's a precious name." She said affectionately.

Outside, Gohan had pulled Trunks away from the women's bonding to see if the young man wanted a bit of training before dinner, for old time's sake. Gohan knew that somewhere within Trunks, there was a power that just needed to be encouraged to emerge, it may not be as surprising as _his _hidden power was but he knew that the lavender-haired boy must has something kept within as well. Trunks was excited about that suggestion to say the least, it had been too long since he had sparred or spent time with his mentor and father-figure and he missed that dearly. "Ready Trunks?" Gohan asked with an old smile. Trunks grinned and nodded back, readying himself in a fighting stance.

"Just like old times!!" Trunks called back, earning a chuckle from the older man before being forced to block a sudden attack. Trunks was glad that time spent training with Goku and his father had honed in his reflexes.

"That doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Gohan roared as he threw punch after punch, testing his pupil's new strengths and weaknesses so that he could use them to train him better. Gohan decided that if he was going to see Trunks' real potential he would have to try the trick his own master had done on him, rile him up to the point where he let's loose and uses his full strength, knowing Trunks also had a kind heart and did not wish to hurt needlessly.

Chichi looked out the window when she felt the house shake slightly and dust fall from the cracks in wooden boards of the ceiling. "Oh dear… I hope they don't break something…" Chichi said in a tired, knowing sort of way that seemed to surprise Videl.

"You mean this isn't new?" Videl asked, setting the photo-album down. Though she had been told by Gohan himself that he and Trunks would train he never thought it'd be a reoccurring thing right outside his mother's home.

"Goodness no - before we all thought Gohan was… was _dead_ he and Trunks used to come up here to train, since neither wanted to worry Bulma… I can't say I approved of it but I knew how much it meant to them… besides, that boy was the only thing that seemed to hold Gohan together, albeit not at first… Gohan was very cold and distant as the years forced him to mature… but once Trunks was saved by him, after an attack by those damn machines, they were inseparable… just like Gohan was with his daddy… oh dear, I'm sorry, forgive an old woman for getting emotional…" Chichi said as she dabbed her cheeks from stray tears.

"Oh no." Videl said sympathetically, patting Chichi's hand gently, "It's okay; _you _have nothing to apologize for, forgive _me_ for asking."

"Ah you really are a sweet girl, anyway, oh! See this picture? That's Goku introducing Grandpa Gohan's dragon ball to Gohan the first time, cute outfit wasn't it?" Chichi gushed. Videl peered down at the pictures and smiled, finding the happy face of four year old Gohan very cute and only slightly surprised to find how much he and his father resembled each other.

Meanwhile, Gohan stood over a fallen and exhausted Trunks who was too winded to lift himself up. Gohan held his callous - from years of fighting - hand out, his brows furrowing in concern and slight disappointment. "Come on Trunks; you know you can't stop until you loose consciousness, remember, when you're facing the enemy, they won't let you rest. Keep fighting, that's an order." Gohan said, forcibly pulling the reluctant young man to his feet and stepping away to give him space to ready himself again.

"Oh…" Trunks groaned, rubbing his bruised forearms he had used to block Gohan's knees with. Trunks had been prepared for a lot of what Gohan had thrown at him, he had remembered how tough his old master was, he just wasn't prepared for the _upgrade _to his master…

"Stop complaining, now – DEFEND YOURSELF!" Gohan charged Trunks again, feeling only slightly guilty that he was pushing Trunks too hard. Trunks gasped and was barely able to catch Gohan's fist before having to fly back and block more attacks. "Attack me Trunks! Don't be _lazy_!" Gohan growled. Soon Gohan got what he wanted from Trunks, he got the younger man angry, angry enough to release his power he had been holding back in fear of hurting Gohan and attacking with full force.

"Trunks!" Gohan grunted as he pushed a strong punch away, "Control your anger! Use it to drive you but don't be blinded by it!" Gohan instructed, this time he being the one that had to fly back in order to dodge blows. When the young half-Saiyan got very close to pounding the crap out of Gohan, the older man decided it was enough for now and caught his fists, being pushes back by the sheer force in Trunks' attack.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Chichi called from an open window. Gohan gazed down at Trunks who was breathing hard and still held a fierce expression. Gohan's lips formed a wide grin as he looked at the now battle-thirsty youth.

"Good job Trunks." Gohan said - his voice coated with pride. "I don't want you to ever hold back ok? What you did was exactly what I wanted to see." He said, letting the boy teen go hesitantly. Trunks sighed, letting himself relax and forget the anger he had felt, he knew it was done on purpose and respected that. He smiled tiredly at his master and nodded at him.

"Thanks Gohan…" The violet-haired young man said - feeling like it really was like old-times, sparing with his "big brother".

"You're welcome Trunks. Now, come on, I'm starving!" Gohan said patting his stomach before he and Trunks went into the house. When they got inside they joined Videl at the table while Chichi entered from the kitchen, carrying about four trays of food mounted on top of each other and setting them expertly on the table. "Chew attack!!" Gohan exclaimed happily. Videl watched with interest and smiled when Trunks parroted Gohan and dug into his rice with as much enthusiasm. Chichi and Videl shared a smile of affection for the boys and continued to eat their food happily.

Later that evening Videl pointed out a "cute" picture of 3 year old Gohan getting his tail caught in a tree when his father tossed him too high up in their game and crying; Gohan blushed in embarrassment and glared half-heartedly at his fiancé when Videl grinned wickedly and Chichi giggled. Trunks found Gohan's blush and embarrassment so amusing he could help but laugh, earning a noogie from his "big brother" who didn't take that too kindly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Well …hmm sorry this is STILL so short. By the way, I may suddenly stop updating quickly one day, especially since all my attention will be taken up with my studies in a few months.… anyway, I hope you enjoy it anyway! Comments and Reviews will encourage me though, for this and its predecessor as well!


	2. New Namek

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N**: Hmm, something tells me this fic might not be as popular as the first was… well then, anyway, let's see how things go.

Warning: Small lime

**Mirai**** Gensao:** Thank you for the kind words! I'll try to update in less than three months each time lol

**Princesa de la Luna:** I'll certainly try!

**Makaialexa**: Well hopefully it'll be just as good or better; I hope I don't disappoint you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two short weeks had passed since the repairs on Dr. Brief's space-ship had gone underway; since then Gohan and Trunks searched the land and sea for any of their friends who had survived – once found, the small group of friends and family gathered to toast a good luck to the mission to New Namek. The small party had carried into the night with celebrations and tearful goodbyes, for the next day Gohan and Trunks would set off into space.

That night Gohan stood by the window of his and Videl's temporary residence at Capsule Corps simply gazing into the night sky, contemplating his past, present, and future. Videl entered from one of the bathrooms and observed his solemn expression, the same expression he had used when talking about the Androids. Walking over to him, Videl wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her forehead against his wide back; she felt him tense from the sudden movement, not having sensed her approach, but quickly relax and caress her arms across his stomach.

"What's on your mind?" Videl asked softly, letting her fiancé pull her from behind him so that he could cocoon her with his arms.

"Not much… just how much I'm going to miss you…" Gohan said, smiling and leaning down to place a kiss on Videl's head; said crime-fighter shook her head and smiled up at him, she knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth – he was a _bad _actor.

"That's sweet, but I don't think that's all."

"Well…" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in defeat; it was useless hiding anything from her. "I'm worried that we won't find help on Namek… I mean, I only ever really knew four Nameks in my life… three of which are… dead… I'm not sure if the fourth would remember me, or even recognize me, let alone have the desire to separate from his home and life to come to this hell." He admitted, his shoulders slumping and the solemn expression returning.

His gaze had returned to the sky so Videl took his face with her hands and forced him to look back down at her. "Is that defeat I hear in your voice? Gohan, don't give up so easily! You haven't even left for that planet yet and you're already making decisions for them! If this Namek friend was a friend when you knew him, no matter how many years ago, I'm sure he'd be willing to at least listen to you." Videl reasoned, hooking Gohan's chin with her fingers and kissing his jaw.

Gohan's dark expression melted and his soft eyes twinkled as he smiled at her, leaning down to press his lips feather-softly against hers. "You always know just what to say…" Gohan growled as the kiss became more passionate and his hands began to wander. Videl resisted the urge to giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lift her up so that she could air-straddle him.

"Well..." Videl began, "Someone has to knock some sense into you…" she said in between heated kisses. Gohan chuckled as he walked them toward their bed, feeling Videl's hands already begin to strip him of his shirt. Videl sighed with much happily, running her fingers up the steel that was her fiancé's chest; she could not get enough of him, willingly letting him push her against their bed. The next day he would be off with Trunks on a trip through space to find a planet who knows where in their galaxy… at least it was in their galaxy, that was the _only _completely, one-hundred percent valid fact – so she was going to enjoy his presence as much as she could… even if her body protested it in the morning.

"Tell me Videl…" Gohan whispered by her ear as one of his hands trailed up her shirt teasingly, slowly unbuttoning it and the other trailed down her body to help her pull her pants off.

"Hm?" Videl answered incoherently, too distracted by his sinful hands.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to make love to a Super-Saiyan?" As Gohan asked this his hair sparked, turning the color of the sun as hiss void-like black eyes began to glow teal and a mischievous grin spread across his now sharpened facial features. Videl shivered under Gohan, feeling the power that swelled around them, almost contrasting with how gently he held her against the bed.

"Enlighten me…" Videl breathed, loosing herself in his intense gaze. In the past, before they had met, Videl had seen only glimpses of the "golden-haired fighter" …so handsome, so powerful and dangerous… and now she was in his embrace. Videl traced the contours of his face, caressing his scars affectionately, and smiling when his gaze softened. Gohan smirked and kissed her fingers before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

As the lovers let their fears, anxieties, and love surround them in the act of their passionate embrace Gohan made sure he surrounded Videl with some of his own Ki, protecting her as they made love. When morning came Videl was surprised to find Gohan still awake and still in his ascended form, simply gazing at her fondly. "Gohan?" Videl questioned, pushing herself up to kiss him tenderly.

"I… wanted to brand everything about you into my mind before I had to leave…" The Saiyan said, gently tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ears before smiling sadly. "I'm going to miss you…" he muttered softly, sounding almost like a scared little boy.

"Oh Gohan…" Videl said - taking him in her arms and running her fingers through his short, radiant hair, watching it turn pitch-black once more as he relaxed against her embrace. Videl smiled and kissed his forehead, wrapping her arms tighter around him. All too soon Gohan and Trunks stood among a small group of friends and family who gathered to see them off. With tearful hugs and kisses to both men the shiny, new space-ship lifted into the air, rocketing off into space before you could say "Super Saiyan".

Not one hour into their trip, after scouting out most of the ship, choosing a room, getting their bearings and settling in the two travelers stood in the main chamber, already feeling a tad bit bored. Gohan and Trunks peered around their environment; the inside of the space-ship was similar in decoration and layout as the gravity room – white panels, red tiles, and several gadgets, computers, compartments, and shelves. "D'you think it'd be a good idea if we sparred a little in here?" Trunks asked, turning back to look at his best-friend.

"I don't see why not… my dad said he had trained in the ship he used to get to Namek, to fight Freeza… I'm guessing Bulma reinforced this ship to withstand a few bumps like the one my dad used…" Gohan said, experimentally thumping his fist against the nearest wall – when the wall did not fall apart he turned to smile at the younger man.

"Great!" Said Trunks, and so the two began to spar, both careful not to overdo it just in case the ship was not as strong as they hoped it was. Trunks charged at Gohan, laying down a barrage of strikes and swipes, each being deflected by Gohan's hands and arms.

"You'll have to move a LOT faster than that Trunks!" Gohan said, smirking proudly at the determination in the demi-Saiyan.

"How's THIS!" Trunks suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, surprising him with a whack across the head, sending him tumbling down roughly.

"OOF" Gohan gasped, he shook his head to try and clear it from the dizziness and looked up in aw at his student. "Whoa! Nice! Not bad! Who taught you that?" Gohan asked, getting up quickly so that he could block more attacks.

"Actually – I saw _you _do that to Cell, in the past…" Trunks answered and disappeared again, this time reappearing above his master. Gohan felt the younger man's presence overhead and was just barely quick enough to catch Trunks' foot and fling him across the large room; he did not stop there however, he sprang forward, forcing Trunks to roll to escape Gohan's rapid kicks. Suddenly Gohan drew back and set down, smirking again when Trunks popped back up, not looking tired at all.

'Ah good, he's not worn out yet… than maybe…' Gohan thought, letting the boy catch his breath anyway. "Okay Trunks, let's see if you can withstand this one…" Gohan said after few moments, moving his hands into a familiar position, "MASENKOOOOO-HA!" Gohan cried, sending his personal move toward Trunks; said half-Saiyan grunted and held his hands out, catching the energy in his hands but just barely. "Good Trunks!" Gohan growled, pushing his attack harder, "Send it… back to me…" Gohan said - gritting his teeth and trying not to let the overwhelming pride he felt for the boy distract him from the training. 'He's gotten a lot better!' Thought Gohan - seeing the fire burning in his pupil's eyes.

'Damn… I don't think I can… hold it…' Trunks thought, beginning to panic.

"Trunks, _force _it_ back _to me!" Gohan ordered, putting more strength into the attack. 'I've got to see how far I can push him… I know he's stronger than this…' he thought, frowning in worry when he felt his attack begin to push Trunks back.

"CRAP!" Trunks cried, unable to withstand it any longer and ducking as quickly and as flat to the ground as he could. Gohan and Trunks watched in shock as the blast hit the far wall and caused to ship to shake suddenly. Trunks humped back toward the controls and ran his fingers along the navigation consoles.

"No damage done to the ship… at least, not really anyway…" Gohan reported, running a hand down the abused wall.

"We're still on course… maybe we should chill out until we get back home?" Trunks suggested. Gohan sighed in relief and nodded in agreement.

Two months had passed but luckily it was close to what everyone had expected. Trunks watched from his seat as a small, blue-green planet came closer and closer; he jumped slightly when the computer near him began making loud, wailing noises. "DESTINATION REACHED." A computerized voice, sounding eerily like Bulma, announced.

"Gohan!" Trunks called from the "bridge" of their ship.

"Yeah?" Gohan called back, setting himself back down and unhinging his tail from a hook where he had been exercising it. Gohan's tail twitched in protest from the pull-ups, so he wrapped it around his middle and rested it. Gohan had decided a few weeks ago, after his tail had gotten accidentally caught and had been painfully constricted that he did not want it to be a vulnerability like it had been for his "dearest uncle", and so, with that thought in mind he had set off to strengthen it as much as he could.

"I think you should strap yourself in somewhere, we're about to land!" Trunks answered, watching the ball grow bigger and bigger rapidly.

"Right!" Gohan agreed and held onto a railing as the ship began to shake violently. "Jeez… didn't Bulma think to install dampeners in this thing?" Gohan grumbled, feeling almost like a fuzzy-tailed maraca. Soon the ship landed with a jolt, letting out steam from various vents underneath it. Not far from where the ship had landed, a villager had spotted the ship and went to alert their elder.

"Yes… I know. I felt it too." The elder said from his seat, glancing out the window and narrowing his eyes. 'Those power-levels… they do no feel dark, but they are enormous… much greater than anything I have ever felt in my life.' He thought, gesturing to the one who informed him. "Why don't you take a couple of our strongest and greet them, do not attack them however… there's something about one of those power-signatures that seems familiar…" The elder said, watching the other nod and head off. "Dende…" The elder turned to a young man in the corner.

"Yes Elder?" Dende answered with an uneasy edge also evident in his voice.

"You recognize that one I mentioned as well… don't you?" The elder smiled.

"I… I think so… but, it's been so long…" Dende admitted, anxiety creasing his forehead.

"Maybe you should go too then…" The elder suggested, a knowing smile forming on his lips when he suddenly remembered where he had felt that Ki. 'It couldn't be that little boy that saved Dende in the past… could it?' thought, 'Yes… it must be!' The elder blinked at the still motionless youth. "Go on Dende, there's nothing to be worried about.

"R-Right!" Dende responded, bowing respectfully before rushing off as well.

Back at the ship Gohan and Trunks had emerged and where peering around the landscape where a group of Nameks appeared over the hill. Gohan smiled and waved at them, watching them approach warily. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Gohan called as they neared.

"Uh… are you sure these are the same ones?" Trunks asked, deciding to stay put while Gohan stepped toward them.

"Yeah! I recognize some of them!" Gohan replied, grinning at the villagers who stopped before him.

"Who are you strangers?" One of the Nameks asked, curiosity winning over his caution.

"I guess I changed a bit since you last saw me… We met twenty years ago… My name is Gohan Son, son of Goku – the one who defeated Freeza all those years ago!" Gohan explained, his smile growing when some of the Namek's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah! Gohan! It's been so long! How's your father?" One Namek asked enthusiastically. Trunks winced in sympathy and resisted the urge to pat his big brother's shoulder. Gohan sighed sadly and shook his head.

"He's… not with us anymore… he passed away a few years ago…" Gohan said, receiving pained and understanding looks from the group of people. Suddenly the group parted and a young Namek walked through, his face lighting up – also recognizing Gohan and feeling a huge rush of excitement at seeing his old friend again.

"WOW! Gohan? Is that really you??" A tall Namek said, breaking through the crowd to greet the taller Saiyan.

"DENDE!" Gohan exclaimed, also recognizing his old friend and hugging the Namek, laughing with joy.

"Where's Krillin??" Dende asked excitedly but quickly sobered when Gohan's happy expression sudden distorted into a grim look once again. "He's… no…" Dende's eyes widened in realization; Gohan placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder when the Namek shook slightly.

"That's why we came." Gohan motioned to Trunks who waved in greeting. "We need a new guardian… someone who could make a new dragon and watch over the earth… I realize it's a huge favor to ask but-"

"NO! I'll be more than happy to go!" Dende interrupted, relieved when Gohan's serious expression broke into a smile once more. With Dende, maybe there was a chance at truly restoring the earth… maybe they would see their old friends and family again! And so, after blessings from the Elder who agreed with Gohan and Trunks' cause full heartedly and goodbyes the three set off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: YAY! Dende!! The length of this chapter should make up for the previous yes?


	3. Observations

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N**: Dende does some observing in this chapter! What is it with Nameks and studying people silently?? All mysterious and junk… Enjoy this – in my opinion - touching chapter!

**Kate7950**: Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a _wicked_ story so far but thank you very much anyway!!

**Shinen no Hikari**: Yup! Finally they get some help eh?!

**makaialexa**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! You'll just have to wait and see, it shouldn't be so long until I get to that part :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed since Dende joined Gohan and Trunks. Dende observed his old friend from his seat, having to almost crane his neck up now to look at him. Gohan stood at one of the large windows on the bridge of the ship with his arms crossed, gazing into space longingly. 'He looks so different, it's amazing! What could have happened to make him change so much?' Dende thought, noticing the scars along Gohan's face. 'He used to be so happy and carefree… now he looks… almost cold, hardened, like something terrible happened and he was forced into adulthood…' The Namek observed, and then glanced over at Trunks. 'And who is he?'

Trunks felt eyes on him and he looked over to see the Namek called Dende scrutinizing him. "Uh – is there something I can do for you?" Trunks asked politely from his seat.

"Oh!" Dende jumped in his seat slightly, flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that… I know I've never met you but you look… familiar…" Dende said, tilting his head to the side curious. Both Dende and Trunks jumped from Gohan's sudden voice after being so silent for a while.

"That's because he's the son of Vegeta…" Gohan informed, turning to smirk at the astonished look on his old friend's face. "A lot has happened since you and your family left from your stay on Earth." Gohan said - his expression a curious mix of amusement and grief.

"Gohan… if you don't mind me asking… just what exactly happened? Doesn't Earth have a guardian already?" Dende asked. Gohan sighed and walked over, sitting cross legged in front of him and Trunks. He glanced up at Trunks uneasily before beginning his tale.

"You don't have to stay for this Trunks…" Said the older man softly, knowing how hard it was for the younger Saiyan. Trunks shook his head and leaned back against his seat.

"It's fine… It doesn't bother me as much anymore…" Trunks said solemnly. It was a sad truth, that death, destruction, and horror did not bother them as much as it first did, having been forced to live with it all on a daily bases. Gohan nodded in understanding and began his story from the painful beginning, the death of his father. When Gohan was done, two hours later, finishing the story with their trip to New Namek, Dende sat staring wide-eyed at Gohan, unable to speak or move.

"I…" Dende sucked in a breath to compose himself. "I'm so sorry… I- I shouldn't have asked…" Dende said sadly.

"No… you had a right to know." Trunks said, receiving a nod of agreement from Gohan. "If you're willing to be our new Guardian, than you should know _why_." He finished.

"He's right, and with your help, we can possibly undo the damage… bring back our loved ones and restore our lives. The Earth will never be completely peaceful, but we can at least go back to something close to normal." Gohan added, pulling himself off the ground and stretching. "For now… I think it'd be a good idea to get some sleep…" he suggested, waving at the two as he walked off toward his room.

"Yeah… Goodnight Dende." Trunks said - smiling at the new guardian before following in the direction Gohan went. Dende soon followed after them, finding his room and settling in for the night… not that it was easy to know when it was night or day in space. The next morning Dende awoke to the smell of spices and cooked meats, after washing up in his own, personal little bathroom and changing into some fresh clothing he had brought with him he followed his nose to the kitchen where Gohan and Trunks sat talking.

"It's just… Vegeta, even though we spent a year together… he never really treated me like a dad would… he even seemed to resent me sometimes, never wanting me to get too near to him…" Trunks was saying. Gohan had a concerned and knowing look in his eyes as he sat there listening quietly. "You were more of a dad to me then he was… I'm not saying I regret meeting him or spending time with him, but… I could never really bring myself to see him as my dad you know?" Trunks admitted, flushing in embarrassment for admitting to Gohan that he saw him like a dad.

Gohan suddenly smiled and pat the boy's shoulder. "I understand… it's strange, we're only about ten years apart but I always felt a stronger bond with you than that of a brother…" Gohan began, crossing his arms and smiling at the shocked look in Trunks' face as he went on. "Even though I'm young enough to be more like a brother, I'd be proud to call you my son anyway."

From the hall Dende observed his now adult friend almost get toppled over by a sudden fierce hug from Trunks, laughing light-heartedly as he pat the boy's back and hugged him back. 'It looks similar to how Gohan greeted his father… strange how roles are reversed, him being that adult receiving the hugs…' Dende mused, smiling at the touching seen. Dende cleared his throat and smiled as he approached them.

"Hey Dende, hungry?" Gohan asked as he and Trunks sat back down in their seats.

"Um, sure." Dende answered, sitting down at the table and accepting the large plate of food from Trunks. 'Wow… I forgot how much Saiyans ate…' Dende thought as he tested some of the food on his plate. The food was different than what he was used to and he hoped he wouldn't regret eating it, but it was good. "Thank you." Said the young Namek after he ate as much as he could; he blinked in surprise at how a mountain of food was disappearing at an alarming rate between Gohan and Trunks.

"Yer werlcom" Gohan answered, not even stopping to breathe as he devoured his food. Once all the food had been eaten, including the food Dende hadn't been able to finish, Dende followed Gohan and Trunks to the "sparring room"; he was curious to see how good Gohan had gotten since he saw him fight a bit when they were boys. "Okay… try not to flare your Ki too much, and no energy attacks ok?" Gohan instructed, releasing his tail from around his middle to avoid it getting pummeled by Trunks.

That was when Dende first noticed that Gohan actually _had _a tail. 'What on earth?' he thought, watching the furry appendage curl as Gohan got into a defensive position. Dende had to blink to focus his eyes as Trunks and Gohan suddenly phased out and reappeared, attacking each other with such ferocity that Dende could have sworn was making even the _ship_ protest.

"HA!" Trunks suddenly got a hold of Gohan's tail. Gohan raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly before wrapping his tail around Trunks' wrist and, to the lavender-haired boy's surprise, use it to fling him across the room. "Whoa… I want a tail…" Trunks groaned from his sprawled position on the floor. Gohan chuckled, hearing his surrogate son's comment. Dende watched transfixed as Gohan and Trunks went at it again, moving with such grace and ease that it made them almost look like it was something they were experts at since birth.

'Yeah… he's definitely improved…' Mused the Namek as he sat back and watched the entertainment. A few hours later Gohan and Trunks decided they had trained enough for that day, joining Dende who had gotten bored after two hours, in the common room. "You know…" Dende began as his friends sat down in chairs near him. "Now that I'm older, and have been training, I am a lot more powerful than I was before… if you still have the original dragon balls on Earth, and a model of a dragon… I can create a dragon that will grant three wishes…"

"Really?! That's awesome!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Trunks chipped in.

"Could you make it so you can wish people back from the dead more than once?" Gohan tested, hoping Dende said yes, to his great relief Dende smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… but I might have to decrease the number of wishes though, but two wishes is still good right?" Dende asked. Gohan and Trunks nodded in agreement. Perhaps, they would see their friends and family who had perished after all. Gohan frowned suddenly, feeling dread seep into his heart… Goku had died more once already… he only hoped the dragon would allow it anyway. After several weeks aboard the ship, the three friends were more than happy when they heard from the computer that they where close to Earth again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Aww what a cute scene between Gohan and Trunks on the ship huh?


	4. Two Wishes

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N**: Yay! Fourth chapter! Gohan and Trunks, along with Dende, should be home soon! I hope you're liking this!

**Makaialexa**: I know exactly what you mean… and thank _you_!

**Noryale**: Jeez, yeah, must be the meds... that's SO disgusting LOL

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan, Trunks, and Dende watched as their ship approached Pluto. "Wow… I never realized how small Pluto actually was…" Trunks mused as the small planet got closer and closer. Back on Earth the small group of friends and family that had been able to survive those years of torment and destruction by the hands of the Androids gathered around the landing pad at Capsule Corps.

"Are you _sure _they were supposed to arrive today?" Oolong asked, "Cuz I'm hungry!" he rubbed his growling belly in emphasis.

"Quit being such a pig! And yes, according to the transmission Trunks sent about two months ago they had picked one of the Nameks up and were on their way back." Bulma informed, sipping on her tea. Nearby, Videl was almost on the edge of her seat with excitement, - four months was entirely too long a time to be apart from the one you loved.

"I hope they didn't come across any trouble." Chichi said, dropping a bit more sugar into her own drink.

"Even if they did, I'm sure those two would be strong, and smart enough, to handle whatever came their way." Master Roshi commented sagely, licking his thumb to turn the page and grinning at what was on the next page, turning red as he "read".

"I'm hungry…" Oolong muttered, not intended to be heard; unfortunately for him, Bulma had heard and snapped at him.

"You already ate all the cakes and cookies I spent all day baking for _everyone_!" She screeched.

"I ate some too…" Master Roshi said, looking up from his reading material, attempting to alleviate the woman's anger but unfortunately having her wrath brought upon himself.

"And YOU! All you did today is read those dirty magazines and yes, eat cakes and cookies. Aren't any of you even a _little _excited to see our friends again?!" Bulma screamed, huffing and turning to her drink again while Master Roshi and Oolong sat there looking ashamed. Somehow, this reminded the group of more happy times, when the Androids had not been activated and there was relative peace.

Soon the heated discussion was interrupted by a rumble overhead. The group looked up excitedly, smiling gleefully at the sight of the ship slowing its decent as it headed toward the nearby landing pad. "They're back!!" Puar, the blue cat, cried happily. As the ship made its way toward Capsule Corps Videl all but jumped out of her seat, eager to get to the pad quickly, behind her the rest followed in a more leisurely pace – though Chichi had to restrain herself from acting very much like Videl.

As the ship landed and the door began to open Videl took off running toward it, seeing Gohan step through the doorway first. "GOHAN!" She cried happily, running toward the surprised Saiyan at full speed, almost literally flying at him. As soon as Gohan had stepped through the door he had to drop his bags quickly to catch Videl who ran at him at full speed, crashing into his arms. Gohan laughed as he spun her in his arms through the air effortlessly, setting her down a moment later to enthusiastically kiss her back.

From behind the romantic scene Trunks and Dende blinked in shock, never actually having seen such a thing, especially from Gohan, before. "Dende." Gohan said after reluctantly pulling from Videl's welcoming lips. "This is my fiancé, Videl." He informed, releasing her from his grip so that she could walk up to Dende and shake his hand.

'"Nice to meet you Dende and welcome to Earth." She said. Dende blushed at the attention and nodded, not bothering to correct her that he had already been on Earth before. Videl turned to Trunks and said young man jumped in shock when Videl hugged him. "Welcome home Trunks." She said, pulling away with a smile.

"T-Thanks." Trunks said with a blush and followed them out of the ship. After greeting the others and being wished good luck, and after reassuring the friends and family that they would be back to catch up with them in a little bit, Dende, followed by Trunks and Gohan who showed him the way, flew to the Watch Tower.

"I need a model of a dragon…" Dende stated after they had looked around. The Watch Tower looked surprisingly intact, so Gohan was not was wary as he thought he'd be as he ventured into the many rooms and halls of the building in the center; he went into Mr. Popo's room and noticed a statue of a beautiful dragon perched on his dresser; he took it and brought it out to Dende.

"Will this do?" Gohan asked, handing the Namek the statue.

Dende traced his hands over the model of the dragon carefully. "Yes, this is perfect…" he said, glancing up at his eager looking friends. "Okay, you're going to have to get me the original dragon balls…" he informed, watching the familiar look of excitement filter into Gohan's face.

"Right! We'll be back with them – come on Trunks!" Gohan said eagerly, pulling his "little brother's" shoulder, almost dragging him off the watch tower with him.

"Whoa! Alright I'm coming!" Trunks laughed, more than pleased to see how happy his mentor was as he followed him down, enjoying the rush of fresh air hitting his face as he flew. As Dende worked on creating the dragon, Gohan and Trunks scoured the land - earth and sea - to find the now stone dragon balls.

"It's too bad the scouter won't pick them up on radar…" Gohan said next to Trunks, putting the white and green device back in his pocket.

"Do you have an idea where we might find all seven though?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah actually!! Before… before Kami was killed, Krillin and I had gathered them, intending to wish the Androids away… it probably wouldn't have worked anyway… but I think I still remember where they are." Luckily, Gohan and Trunks found the balls exactly where Gohan had said they would be.

"How are we going to take them all? They look complicated to handle…" Trunks queried, studying the large stone balls.

"Hmm… I have an idea…" Gohan muttered and turned to the stones; he concentrated until he felt his energy leave his body and wrap around the balls. "I… I think… I got them…" Gohan groaned with the effort, never actually having practiced this before.

"Wow!" Trunks said in surprise as Gohan forced the balls into the air with his Ki.

"Yeah… let's hope I can still fly like this…" Gohan grunted as he experimentally lifted a few inches off the ground. When it didn't cost him as much as he thought it would Gohan nodded toward Trunks and the Saiyans flew off toward the Watch Tower once more. 'Maybe all that training really paid off… the stones aren't heavy at all but using my Ki like that is new… I'm glad I can still fly!' Gohan thought as they neared the white tower.

Dende sat with the model and motioned Gohan to place the stones in front of him. Gohan and Trunks sat with the Namek, eyeing him as he held his hands over the model and the stones, concentrating as he linked the dragon with the balls. It took about two hours but soon Dende opened his eyes and smiled down in satisfaction at his work.

"It's done. Good thing you had the original balls, it would have taken me a year at least to make new ones… okay, the dragon's name is Shenron – I made him grant two wishes so that with one of them you can wish someone who has died more than once already back." Dende said with a tired smile – creating a powerful dragon that grants wishes was hard work.

"Great! Wait a sec while me and Trunks get the rest ok?" Gohan said and he and Trunks sped off the Watch Tower. It took about an hour but soon Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and even Ox King were brought to the Watch Tower.

"Okay… let me call him now." Dende said. "Shenron! Arise!" the Namek cried, holding his hands up in the air as the stones began to glow and glow until they turned their original translucent, orange color, each with their own red star adorned on them. Soon the balls began to glow so much that the group had to cover their eyes as a powerful energy shot out from them and rocketed into the sky. The long, rope like energy grew and transformed until a mighty dragon towered over them.

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?" The enormous dragon growled in a booming voice, "YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. MAKE THEM NOW." Shenron announced with a booming voice, gazing down at the gawking mortals impatiently.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that…" Gohan whispered. Trunks stared up at the huge monster over them with his jaw dropped and eyes wide, never actually having witnessed a sight such as this before.

"Uh… well…" Dende began and looked toward Gohan who stepped forward.

"Shenron! Our first wish is that you restore the earth, including bringing back everyone who has died from the androids and cell!"

"TECHNICALLY THAT IS TWO WISHES, BUT I AM IN A GOOD MOOD SO - IT IS DONE. TELL ME YOUR LAST WISH."

"Wait – is my father, Goku back too?" Gohan asked anxiously.

"HE IS NOT."

"What?! Why???" Chichi cried, being hugged by her concerned father.

"THE ONE CALLED GOKU HAS DIED OF NATURAL CAUSES AND CAN NOT BE BROUGHT BACK BY ME. CHOOSE SOMETHING ELSE. MAKE IT QUICK." The massive dragon demanded.

"Damnit!" Gohan growled, clenching his fists to calm himself, feeling his shoulders slump. "Ugh alright… Shenron-" he paused and scratched his head in thought. "Um… well…" he turned to the others. "Anyone know of a good wish? I mean… we just brought back everyone and restored the earth…" he said.

"How about an endless supply of food!" Oolong suggest, rubbing his hands together, only to get whacked across the head by Bulma.

"Idiot." She huffed irritably.

"MAKE THE WISH." Shenron said, getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"Uh… can we call you back?" Bulma asked, trying to hide a giggle and a look of horror from the incredulous expression that crossed the dragon.

"NO." The dragon replied simply. From behind the group Kami and Mr. Popo blinked in surprise at the sight, they recognized most of the people there but what exactly was going on? Had they just been brought back? It seemed so…

'Hm… if I'm back…' He glanced at the younger Namek. 'Than what will become of me? It seems the Earth has a new Guardian… then it hit him – the last wish! "If no one can think of another wish, I have one…" Kami said, walking toward the shocked group who parted for him.

"K-Kami!" Gohan said, somehow forgetting that he was brought back too.

"Shenron. I wish to become one with my other half once more – join me with the one known as Piccolo but make him the dominant." Kami announced, receiving gasps from everyone.

"K-Kami… no…" Mr. Popo said sadly. "D-Don't go… not again…" he cried. Kami smiled and turned to his old friend.

"Do not worry Mr. Popo – the Earth has a new Guardian now." He said placing a hand on the startled younger Namek's shoulder who bowed his head respectfully. "And I won't really be gone… Piccolo will hate me for this, but he won't exactly have a choice in it… I will be here still – in him." Kami said, patting his old friend's shoulder before turning to the dragon again.

"ARE YOU SURE?" The dragon asked, surprising the others. Kami nodded without hesitation. "VERY WELL, IT SHALL BE DONE." Somewhere back on Earth Piccolo stared at his hands in shock – he was back… he was alive! Suddenly he felt a rush of something… familiar… something, powerful, like another being was forcing themselves into him.

"Gah!" Piccolo cried, falling to his knees. "Kami! You old bastard! You could have asked…" Piccolo groaned, and was more than happy after a few moments that he was still himself… however… after the energies had stopped but stayed within him, Piccolo felt… different. "So much… _power_!" He said in shock, within his mind he heard a familiar chuckle. Piccolo smirked, flexing his arm and took off into the sky.

On the Watch Tower the dragon had dissipated and the balls had shot up into the air, breaking apart and flying across the Earth. "Kami…" Mr. Popo said sadly, staring at the spot where his old friend had been.

"I'm sorry…" Dende said behind the round, black man. Mr. Popo turned to the young Namek and shook his head, smiling sadly.

"It's… okay… it's what he wanted. I'm sure if you were chosen, and that Kami had not protested, that you will do a fine job as guardian… I… look forward to getting to know you… I'll be your assistant from now on." Mr. Popo declared. Gohan walked up to them and pat the man's shoulder, then turned to the rest.

"Let's go find out friends!"

"YEAH!" Exclaimed the group; and so the friends, carried by Gohan and Trunks, flew back to Capsule Corps – from there maybe they could reunite with their old friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Next chapter will be the reunion… or will it? lol


	5. Reunion 1

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N**: For this chapter I had to split it in two… This is part 1 of the reunion… Anyway, enjoy it!

**Princesa de la Luna**: If you write one more one word review I will hunt you down and wring your neck! J/k lol sorry, I'm feeling homicidal right now… THANK YOU ANYWAY!! :D

**Noryale**: Yeah, isn't Shenron a sweetie? LOL j/k

**Blade87**: Will he? Will he return?! Oh wait… I'm the author… wait and see!!

**Makaialexa**: Well… Besides that disease thing, Shenron was talking about the times he was actually killed lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay… are we all here?" Bulma asked as Gohan placed her safely on the ground; like before the back and forth trip from the Watch Tower to Capsule Corps with Trunks and Gohan carrying people took about an hour, but at least they didn't have to worry about the Androids attacking them midair anymore.

"I think so…" Gohan replied, scanning and counting heads. "Yeah, we're all here." He answered, turning back to Bulma.

"Alright! I'll be back then, I'm going to make some calls and see if we can round everyone up! Oh I'm so excited!!" Bulma squealed and rushed inside.

"But Bulma!" Gohan's call fell on deaf ears and Bulma nearly skipped inside.

"I'll remind her…" Trunks said and followed his mother inside. Everyone knew that when Bulma was very excited about something – such as the revival of dead friends for sixteen years – the blue-haired genius seemed to forget the little details. Bulma heard talking in the kitchen and stopped from her way to the lab and decided to investigate the voices first; when she entered the kitchen her eyes widened in startled delight.

"MOM!!" Bulma cried, running over and hugging her mother who looked just as surprised as her daughter. Bulma felt a light tap on her shoulder and saw her father with the little black cat on his shoulder smiling warmly at his genius daughter. "Dad!" Bulma embraced both her parents, feeling tears weld in her eyes, it had been entirely too long since she saw her parents…

"Oh dear, Bulma sweetie! Are you alright?" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter, rubbing her back and glancing at her husband in concern as their daughter sobbed openly.

"She's fine dear – just happy to see us." Mr. Briefs informed, taking his daughter in his arms and hugging her. "There, there…" he said, letting the little black cat crawl on Bulma's shoulder and meow happily.

"Oh! We have guests! I'm going to back some snacks!" Mrs. Briefs cheered after noticing the familiar faces entering the house. After Bulma had calmed down she immediately got into her "serious mode" and rushed to her lab, intending on contacting her old friends. After several tries to call them, Bulma was stumped.

"I don't understand it… they aren't answering their phones…" Bulma said.

"Mom… they didn't die in their houses… they died fighting the Androids out in the open…" Trunks reminded softly as he entered the lab.

"Oh gosh you're right… and here I thought I was smart." Bulma laughed and waved the guilt that overtook Trunks' face. "Don't worry son, I know you weren't calling me slow or stupid. So where are they then? How do we contact them?" She pondered aloud, walking back to the common room of the palace like Capsule Corps building with her son.

"They're coming." Gohan answered simply, having heard Bulma in the hall.

"How can you be so sure?" Oolong asked incredulously. Gohan turned to the pig and raised an eyebrow as if asking "Are you _seriously _asking me that?"

"We can sense them… remember?" Trunks said for his mentor.

"Ah, right…" Oolong nodded and leaned back in his seat, popping in another cookie Bulma's mom had baked as soon as she realized she was alive again. No one ever questioned the blonde woman's speed at cooking; they just accepted what was made happily.

Gohan walked outside, followed by Trunks and Videl, he crossed his arms and looked into the sky, closing his eyes and reaching out with his Ki to sense his friends. 'Follow my Ki guys…' he thought, flaring said Ki, using it as a sort of beacon.

Miles from Capsule Corps friends who had woken up in the middle of a city under reconstruction realized they must have been wished back and met up in the sky; together, four friends – Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo, flew through the skies, intended on discovering the latest developments. As they flew they could sense several changes, one being the there seemed to be an air of relative peace to the people below them, the second being new and powerful Ki signatures they had not felt when they had last been alive.

Yamcha suddenly recoiled in the air and bumped into Piccolo who growled and pushed him back. "What is your problem?!" The Namek asked hotly.

"What is that power… it's… it's so big!" Yamcha asked, his voice shaking with worry. The three others stopped and concentrated on what their friend was talking about and blinked in surprise when Yamcha seemed to be telling the truth.

"Whoa…" Tien muttered, becoming nervous almost immediately.

"I- I don't know… I just hope the androids aren't still around and have gotten stronger…" Krillin studdered nervously.

"No… it feels familiar…" Tien added, calming down slightly and frowning in thought.

"I agree. It almost feels like Goku… or…. Gohan…" Piccolo said and picked up his speed. Although the Namek would never admit it, he was heartbroken the day he was lying there dying; he knew he was going to leave his charge, the little boy he grew to befriend, to the horrors of the earth. How long had it been since he was dead? Piccolo frowned as he flew, growling at himself for being so callous before. 'Forgive me Gohan.' Though Piccolo.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and smirked when he felt a familiar Ki Signature approaching quickly. 'Piccolo…' He thought, feeling happiness engulf him at the thought of seeing his old mentor again. He had not been there when Piccolo had died… he only heard it from Krillin before he too was killed… Gohan frowned suddenly. 'Damnit… I should have been there…' but he couldn't let thoughts of the past burden him now, the past was just that… the past.

"Gohan?" Trunks questioned, seeing the mixed emotions fly across his teacher's face. Gohan turned to Trunks, his expression returning to elation as the older of the two smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, just… thinking about the past." Gohan admitted and turned back to the skies. Videl narrowed her own eyes and crossed in front of Gohan, catching the guilty look her fiancé had tried to hide from his pupil by turning away.

"Gohan." Videl warned, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "No more of that okay?" She said, resting her head on his chest. Gohan smiled tenderly and wrapped his own arms around her, rubbing her back and kissing her hair.

"Okay…" Gohan agreed. The sentimental moment was cut short however by the arrival of four long missed friends. Gohan, with Videl still in his arms, turned to the arrivals and smiled knowingly, resisting the urge to jump up and down with joy – knowing Videl might not appreciate being shook like that. "Piccolo… Krillin, Tien, Yamcha. Welcome back." The tall Saiyan said calmly, though his voice shook slightly with pent up excitement.

"Who are…" Tien stopped when Piccolo stepped forward, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Gohan?" The Namek questioned. Gohan stared at Piccolo for a moment and then Piccolo got his answer when the corner of the raven-haired man's lip titled up into a small smirk. 'No way… how long have we been dead?'

"G-G-Gohan??" Krillin squeaked. Gohan glanced down at his old friend and smiled almost bashfully; however, his expression held something akin to smugness that surprised them. Videl stepped away to Gohan side and glanced at Trunks who simply shrugged in response to her silent question. Gohan casually crossed his arms over his broad chest and tilted his head to the side as if saying "Yes, that's me, what?". "My GOD! Look at you! You're huge!! A man! WOW! You even look my age!" Krillin said, astonishment written all over his face as he faced the now much older and stalwart younger man. In reality, at twenty-eight, Gohan was now only about six years younger than Krillin.

Piccolo stood nearby in stunned silence. The power that radiated from this now very much adult version of the little boy he once knew was enough to compete with a black hole 'Gohan… I don't recognize you anymore… you've changed… so much… you're a man now and your power… it's enormous!' he thought in amazement. Gohan now stood almost half a foot taller than his father Goku had and also looked like he had a much broader frame than their athletic friend once had; Gohan had the body of a warrior, not simply a fighter like his dad had, had… then again, unlike Goku, Gohan had years of constant, difficult battles on his belt.

"So… Gohan…" Krillin began, almost immediately becoming accustomed to his old friend's change. "Who's your _girlfriend_?" He asked, attempting to make the battle-hardened man squirm or blush. Much to the surprise of the group Gohan smirked keenly and wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulders. As Gohan answered Videl kissed his cheek and leaned against his embrace comfortably.

"Not my girlfriend." Gohan paused and then his smirk turned into a wicked grin. "She's my fiancé." He finished - knowing they'd be as shocked as his other friends and family had with the news - earning him further gawking stares from his friends. After a few minutes of shocked silence Yamcha was the first to laugh light-heartedly and speak.

"No kidding?! Man! You sure grew up!" Yamcha crowed and smacked the now taller man on the shoulder in a friendly way. Gohan smiled down at his friend and nodded.

"I suppose." Gohan agreed, scratching the back of his head in the "patent Son way". Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see a very serious looking Piccolo.

"Gohan…" Piccolo began, and lifted the man's shirt slightly. "You have a _tail_. How? I removed that from you years ago. Explain yourself." He questioned, masking his worry with anger as easily as he always used to do. Gohan stepped away and glanced at the whole group awkwardly, how would they take the news? He uncurled his tail from his midsection so all could see Piccolo wasn't going bonkers but was right… he had a tail.

"Well…" he began, once again scratching the back of his head nervously. "You see…" he rubbed his neck and sighed. "I'm not _half _Saiyan anymore… when I took…" He glanced at Piccolo, who stood there looking as impatient as ever, a bit uneasily, "A restorative, a scientist friend of mine gave me - it regenerated my arm…" He paused again, looking at the frozen gawks of his friends, 'man… this must be a lot of surprises in only a few minutes for them…' he thought before continuing, "It took a few years but it also grew my tail back and, I guess you could say it basically killed off any human I had in me… I think they said it was a side effect… I'm completely Saiyan now." he explained, watching the eyes of his friends who didn't already know widen and several jaws drop.

"Th-that's… not possible…" Vegeta sputtered in shock from the back as he had arrived only a few moments before Gohan began his explanation. 'That alone would make the brat stronger than any of us! Damnit!' he thought, remembering how strong he was as a boy and as a half-Saiyan. Vegeta would never admit it to anyone but if Gohan would have been able to control his power he could have very well competed with _his _power. Now that Gohan _did _control his power his pure Saiyan DNA would almost triple his strength, or more! After such a revelation how would the friends take the news?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Oooo how will they? In a good or bad way? I wonder… XD


	6. Gohan's Trials

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N**: The scene where Gohan demonstrates his new powers is more or less inspired by Bruce Faulconer's "SSJ3 Power Up" from one of the DBZ soundtrack.

**Makaialexa**: Yeah! Oh don't worry! There will be PLENTY of action later on! And some Veggie action too… though he gets a lesson taught to him first… oops – said too much! Wait and see!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan blinked in shock when he was all of a sudden bombarded by excited question from his friends; apparently they thought it was "awesome" and wanted to know more. Gohan held his hands up in an attempt to slow down the questions and laughed at the excitement. Meanwhile, Videl turned from the group and grabbed her cell-phone from her pocket – she had enough waiting, she wanted to see her parents now.

"Um… hello? Satan residence… Hercule Speaking..." Hercule Satan's voice sounded from the other line.

'He sounds confused… maybe he doesn't remember dying…' Videl thought before answering. "DADDY!"

"V-Videl? Is that really you?! I thought I'd never hear my precious little girl's voice again!" Hercule cried happily.

"Daddy, I'm at Capsule Corporations with… someone special I want you to meet… can you and mom make it over here?" Videl asked anxiously.

"Someone special? Sure I'll be right over pumpkin!" Hercule said, ignoring Videl's addition of "mom" in the request, 'Oh no... I hope she doesn't take this badly...' he thought and after short goodbyes the call was ended and Videl turned back to the group.

"What's the deal here?" Videl whispered to Trunks.

"Well, all I know is, Gohan used to be very different when they knew him… but they don't seems to be taking the new him bad, in fact, from all the questions I'd say they're happy about it…" Trunks answered. The questions had slowed, thanks to Piccolo barking at the three to calm down and give Gohan a proper chance to reply. Suddenly a helicopter was heard overhead; the group stopped talking and looked up to see it land nearby. Videl smiled as the door to the aircraft opened and a familiar man jumped out.

"SWEET PEE!!" Hercule Satan cried as he ran over and embraced his daughter. Videl laughed happily and returned the hug enthusiastically.

"Daddy!" She cried and let him smother her with hugs and kisses. After a while father and daughter pulled away and Hercule looked her over.

"Oh Videl… you look so much like your mother…" He said tearfully. Videl smiled, hiding a blush from the comment and turned to the others there who were looking on at them curiously but for the moment Videl ignored that in favor of giving her father her attention.

"Daddy… where _is _mom?" Videl suddenly questioned, glancing around her but not really expecting to see her. Hercule's jaw set and his expression hardened a fraction, unsure how to tell his daughter the bad news.

"Honey… I'm… I'm sorry; I met with your mother back home and… well..." Hercule trailed off, remembering his discussion with his wife moments earlier.

"_Darling! You're alive! Come on, let's go fine Videl!" Hercule tried to pull on his wife's hand but she yanked it free; he turned to her, giving her a confused and hurt look but she held her ground firmly._

"_Hercule. I've had it – I know this was your fault! You're always showing off and getting in trouble! Those damn punks that killed us probably did because of YOU! I've had it with this kind of life, always being worried about getting killed because of you… I'm leaving." She finallly said._

_Hercule could hardly believe what he was hearing. "B-B-But hun! What about Videl?!" He questioned and felt a sick sense of realization hit him when he saw the patronizing, smug look in his wife's face._

"_That little brat? She can take care of herself… that is, if she's not taking care of _you." _she spat cruelly, "I never wanted to have her with you anyway. I just married you for your money." And with that Hercule watched his wife turn on her heals and walk off. "You'll be getting your divorce papers in the mail… that is… if you actually know how to read without one of your servants doing it for you." Was the last thing Hercule heard before the woman he thought loved him was out of his life forever._

"She's…" Videl trailed off in fear.

"Oh no no, she's not dead… but I think it's worse… She left us sweetie… Said she couldn't handle being with me anymore…" Hercule explained, aware of the sympathetic looks from the group they were receiving. 'Can't those kids mind their own businesses? And why is my baby girl holding some… um… scrawny kid's hand…?' he wondered, glancing back into his daughter's face and surprised when he didn't see the least bit of sadness.

"If you're wondering why I'm not sad it's… well, I _am _a little sad but I kinda always knew that Mom never really wanted to be with us… she was always out doing "business" whatever _that _meant – which I'm sure is anything but business – and never really looking at us in the eyes when she did speak to us… I stopped crying over her when I was seven…" Videl admitted, sighing and smiling at Gohan when he squeezed her hand supportively.

"Well… I… I suppose you're right." Hercule let out a breath, thankful his daughter was not too upset about the news.

"Enough about that though okay? What's done is done I guess…" Videl sighed and then turned to the man standing by her, "Daddy… I'd like you to meet someone…" Videl said turning to her fiancé and taking his arm, letting him lace her fingers with his. Hercule scrutinized Gohan momentarily before turning to his daughter again, a worried tone evident in his voice.

"And who _is_ your scrawny friend?" Hercule asked, sizing Gohan and trying to hide how impressed he was at how strong the younger man looked. "He's not your _boyfriend_ is he?!" Hercule asked worriedly, seeing how Videl hung on the "boy's" arm.

"He's my fiancé daddy…" Videl answered simply.

"WHAT?!" Hercule cried in disbelief. Gohan had been relieved when the sudden appearance of Videl's father promptly shut the inquiries of his friends up but now… now he hoped it wasn't for nothing.

"Hello Sir. Gohan Son." Gohan said politely, holding out his hand to the older man. Hercule narrowed his eyes walked up to him.

"You're her fiancé huh? Well I won't accept it! Not unless you can beat my strength! Arm wrestling – I challenge you to arm wrestling for my little girl's hand! I have never lost – if you beat me… then you can marry her." Hercule growled. Gohan blinked in shock at the man and withdrew his hand slowly, glancing down at his fiancé who huffed angrily and walked up to her father. Hercule recoiled from the fury in his daughter's eyes and took steps back as Videl stormed toward him.

"DADDY! How dare you!" Videl snapped.

"B-But Videl!" Hercule tried, but was silenced.

"Daddy, no matter what you say, I'm not a little girl anymore – I love Gohan and I am marrying him whether you like it or not. You've always trusted me so why stop now? Gohan is a good and strong man worthy of your praise" Videl scolded, her voice softening as she spoke until it held affection. Hercule sighed in defeat, knowing everything she had told him was true – she was not little anymore, she had the right to choose whoever she wanted to marry, and he _did _trust her.

"Okay sweetie…" He relented and was relieved that his daughter was not so angry with him anymore as she hugged him. Hercule turned to Gohan with a critical eye. "I expect you to treat my little-" he paused at the tolerant look in his daughter's eyes and quickly corrected himself. "…my _daughter_ - like a Queen. Understand?" He demanded.

Gohan relaxed and grinned at the older man. "Absolutely Sir – I wouldn't treat her any less." He promised and shook Hercule's offered hand firmly. Hercule blinked in surprise – he had put in all his strength into the handshake and it didn't even seem to faze the young man.

'Maybe he's not as weak as I thought…' Hercule thought and grinned back at Gohan. 'At least I'm still the champ!' Hercule thought gleefully.

"Whoa… Gohan wasn't kidding… he's _actually _getting married!" Yamcha sputtered before gasping as he was tackled to the floor.

"YAMCHA!!" Bulma cried happily. Yamcha laughed and lifted his friend off him, spinning her around and setting her back down so she could give and receive hugs from the others around. "Hello Vegeta." She said after a while, turning the shadowy figure that leaned against a tree nearby. Vegeta sneered but lifted a hand from his arms-crossed position anyway. Vegeta eyed the woman from his spot as she turned back to her friends, letting his eyes travel along her long legs in appreciation before snorting, turning, and walking inside – as if he's actually admit his attraction to the fiery woman...

"Gohan!" Gohan turned to Krillin and smiled at him, letting him know he had his attention. "I'm probably not the only one here that's anxious to see what you can do bro!" He said.

"Yeah! Show us what you can do now Gohan!" Tien suggested with a smirk, crossing his arms and waiting.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "Alright…" he said before backing up from the group and concentrating in the power within in.

"Man this should be good…" Krillin commented excitedly, grinning from ear to ear in anticipation for a great show; he felt a pang in his heart when he was suddenly reminded of a similar situation but with Goku instead.

"Alright – stand back." Gohan warned as he collected the power within him. Soon the deep rumble in Gohan's throat turned into a battle cry as he screamed, forcing his Ki to burst out of him, coating his body in a white aura; as he began to transform the group of friends were transfixed by the site of his power – his hair turned to gold and grew as it stood on end, his face sharpened and his shirt tore slightly as his muscle-mass expanded.

Gohan's battle-cry ended abruptly, his fists clenched tightly in the air as his prominent brow ridges drew together in concentration. "There…" He grunted, forcing his body to relax but maintain his transformed state – it was hard considering he had never practiced staying in the third ascension for more than a few minutes, but now was as good a time as any to get used to it

'This is unbelievable… I remember when he cried at the idea of spending a few days in the wilderness alone… when he was too scared to attack when we needed help… when even _Vegeta_ was a challenge for him… he's gone so far… I knew he had incredible power within him just waiting to be unleashed but… this is far more than I would have ever imagined…' Though Piccolo as he observed the strength in this man before him.

Soon Gohan sighed and relaxed completely, letting his ascended state dissipate into his normal form. He turned to look at the astonished group and frowned thoughtfully. "That… was the third ascension of a Super-Saiyan…" He paused for the once again shocked gazes from his friends. "You all saw how my father tried to fight as a Super-Saiyan… before the heart-decease did it's job… well, when he died, followed by the rest of you… something in me snapped, and I became a Super-Saiyan… I was however, unable to defeat the Androids – if it hadn't been for Videl, I wouldn't have survived." He explained, walking toward the astonished group and analyzing them carefully.

'Damnit… first his third-class Saiyan of a father turns into a Super-Saiyan before _me _the Prince of ALL Saiyans… then his _whelp_ does so as well! And then surpasses even THAT!' Vegeta thought vehemently. Boy would _he _get a surprise when he learned the son he never knew could as well…

"With enough training, I was able to surpass my own limitations – ascend higher than I ever thought was possible… now I'm going to make you, all of you, a proposition… to anyone who wants it - I'll be willing to train you." Gohan announced, considering that he did an okay job training Trunks anyway.

"You? Train us?" Piccolo asked surprised. When he had been alive Gohan had not even been eleven yet… he hadn't even gotten close to the power he was capable of – he even still locked up when in a serious fight… now he, this man who was a boy when he knew him, was proposing to train them – _him_? 'How… ironic…' he thought, feeling himself smirk despite his shock.

Gohan blinked and nodded seriously. "Yes. I'm not asking any of you to become _Super-Saiyans…_ but I am asking you to take this seriously and train as hard as your minds and bodies will allow it." Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Gohan looked over to the owner of the voice. "I… can you continue to train me? And don't say you taught me everything you know already because you and I both know that's not true." Trunks pleaded. Gohan frowned in thought and turned to his pupil.

"I was hoping you would help me train them?" Gohan said and smiled almost father-like, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "But if that's really how you feel, than of course I'll keep training you." He said, his eyes softening at the excitement in his "little brother's" eyes. Piccolo observed this touching scene curiously, - Trunks had a look of hero-worship in his eyes and Gohan clearly showed something akin to paternal-pride.

Gohan turned to the rest, a determined expression filtering in his face. "Alright… what say you?" he asked, eager to get training as soon as possible – feeling that sooner than later would be smart… something didn't feel quite right, like their impending doom did not end with the destruction of the Androids… but what more was there to come? The group of the original Z Fighters as they were known remained silent until Yamcha suddenly jumped up in the air and cried out YEAH! Gohan smiled at the eager faces of his old friends, surrogate son, and fiancé; he was only a little disappointed that Vegeta had chosen to ignore them, obviously refusing to be trained by a "weakling."

"So how are we going to do this?" Tien asked.

"Well… I'm going to have to test your weaknesses and measure your strengths in a sort of trial – I guess you could call it – and then from there I can see how to train each of you…" Gohan explained.

"Gohan…" Videl began after showing her dad inside to greet Gohan's mother and grandfather. "I hope you remember what you said… You'll train me too right?" She stated more than asked. Gohan grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Of course. I remember. But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my _mate_." Gohan said with an almost suggestive look. Videl smirked and crossed her arms, tilting her head in an "are you kidding?" manner before responding.

"I wouldn't have it any other way – you know that." She scoffed and grinned at the proud look that crossed her fiancé's face.

"Good." Gohan said and turned to the others. "Alright… who wants to go first?" He asked, crossing his arms like Videl had a few seconds ago and scanning his friends for a volunteer.

"OH OH! ME!" Krillin said walking up to him and craning his head so that he could see his friend's face. Gohan looked down at his friend and smirked.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you either ya know." Gohan warned, uncrossing his arms and grinning at his short friend. Krillin had to stop himself from swallowing audibly, suddenly a bit nervous.

'He can certainly be intimidating when he wants to me…' Krillin thought before nodding in accordance. "Cool." He simply stated and drew back into a fighting stance, steeling himself for a beat-down he was sure to receive. 'I almost wish he would go easy on me…' was the last thing the monk thought before being forced to dodge and block a sudden attack from his old friend.

About five minutes into the fight Gohan was surprised when Krillin had yet to slow or stop from pain from the injuries Gohan had inflicted on him in the fight. Piccolo watched in aw with the rest at the feline like gracefulness Gohan showed as he dodged and blocked every attempt from Krillin before going on the offense himself. Suddenly Gohan saw what he had expected to see, Krillin became distracted and disorientated, unable to stop Gohan's fist as it collided into his stomach, sending him flying back and gasping for breath. '…Good thing I put little strength into that hit…' Gohan thought darkly as he walked over to his fallen friend.

Gohan stood there with his arms crossed and glared down at Krillin who promptly collapsed on the floor. "I can't take it anymore… it's too much… just train without me, it hurts too much, I won't be any use to you anyway."

"Uh oh… shouldn't have said that…" Trunks muttered under his breath where he stood next to Piccolo. Piccolo heard this however and glanced at Trunks in disbelief, he turned back to the obviously frustrated Saiyan who glowered at Krillin.

"STOP COMPLAINING!" Krillin shut his mouth and stared in shock at Gohan – had his friend been replaced by an evil clone? "Get up Krillin, _now_." Gohan barked, startling the group. Krillin blinked up at his old friend, still in shock, but did as he was told, too afraid to go against the "evil clone's" word. Gohan's hard eyes softened and he sighed deeply. "I'm not going to say sorry for yelling. You aren't taking this seriously - you agreed to train so I expect you to take this training as serious as you would if you were fighting the androids again. If I don't lighten up on Trunks than I sure as hell am not going to go easy on you, my friend." Gohan said, his voice lighter than it had been before. "You are not and never have been useless to us; you're a great fighter with a lot of potential." Gohan finished.

"Okay Gohan… you convinced me…" Krillin sighed, smiling up at the boy-turned-man.

"Good. Ready yourself." Gohan said, settling back into a fighting stance and awaiting his student to do so as well. And so, after the "trials" were complete, and those who wanted to be trained, such as Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Trunks, and even Piccolo and Videl, had their strengths tested, Gohan announced that he would begin training them as soon as possible… for now, the finally reunited friends went inside to rest and prepare for a reunion party that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: It really would help and encourage me if more of you readers put in your input on the story so far by reviewing…


	7. Reunion 2 Party

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N**: Don't worry, the revived Z-Fighters will get used to Gohan's changes eventually lol I don't mean to keep on with that so much but you have to admit, it'd be a big shock suddenly wake up and see a scared little boy you always knew suddenly a big, tough man lol. On with the story! A bit of action here – Gohan spars with Piccolo!!

**Noryale**: Well, Gohan wants to prevent their deaths as soon as possible, besides, they weren't really being trained yet, just tested…

**Makaialexa**: oh don't worry; you'll see a bit more of that later!

**Mirai**** Gensao**: Yup yup! Let's just hope I can keep up with it… and not jinx myself… oh crap! lol

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan smiled down at his friends who where simply lying around a hearth within Capsule Corps, recovering from Gohan's trials. "Did you _have _to be so _hard _on us?" Yamcha whined, rubbing his sore stomach from his sprawled position on the floor. Gohan chuckled and sat down with Videl on one of the couches nearby.

"If I hadn't been, I wouldn't have found out your strengths and weaknesses. I need to know those things in order to train you properly." The boy-turned-man said. Gohan jumped slightly and glanced down at Videl's fingers that had curled around his tail wrapped around his midsection; he flushed and looked at her suggestive expression. Gohan grinned and startled her by grabbing her and pulling her on his lap, just on time for Bulma to walk by and sit on the now vacant seat.

Krillin blinked at Gohan and Videl, still not used to seeing the once little boy act so adult… he shook his head and smiled. "You know, It's too bad Vegeta's being such a-"

"A WHAT?" Vegeta spat as he walked in, glaring at Krillin.

"Uh… never mind." Krillin said, ducking his head in fear at the vicious looking Saiyan.

"That's what I thought." Vegeta sneered and sat at one of the other seats quietly. Trunks, who had been sitting on a chair directly next to the fire-place kept his eyes down, not willing to look up at his "father", remembering how Vegeta had down right rejected him only two hours earlier, after Gohan's training efforts had finished. Bulma glared at her _"mate"_ after noticing Trunks' expression. Perhaps it was just too much for the proud Saiyan to take, learning that he had a son that was almost raised by his former nemesis' son. Either way, at that moment, Trunks' was beyond glad he had his mother and his mentor's support, without them, he didn't know what he would have done.

"Yoo-hoo! Hello, the meat has finished marinating; if I could get some volunteers to help me set up the decorations outside, this lovely reunion party could begin!" Mrs. Briefs announced from the door to the kitchen, smiling blissfully oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Briefs. I'll be more than willing to help." Gohan said politely, kissing his fiancé's cheek before getting up with her in his arms and setting her down in his spot. Gohan glanced at Trunks and motioned the boy to follow; Trunks nodded in understanding, still avoiding eye-contact with Vegeta as he followed his _dad-_figure outside. The other adults in the room watched the two leave, even though Trunks was almost nineteen now he still seemed to follow Gohan around almost like a puppy.

"Somehow… I picture Piccolo and little Gohan in their places…" Krillin chimed in, breaking the silence. Piccolo scowled at the analogy but then smirked, deciding the short monk was probably right.

"I think I'm going to go help them!" Yamcha said, bouncing up quickly and regretting it moments later when his shoulder protested loudly. "Ow…" The ex-baseball player groaned and limped his way out.

"What a cry-baby…" Krillin said and snickered.

"Come on Krillin, you were complaining right along with us." Tien commented with a playful sneer. Krillin huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from his friend. 'But seriously… who knew Gohan would be such a tough instructor…' he thought. Outside Trunks set back down on the ground after lining the back yard part of the roof with lights. Gohan walked over with twenty chairs piled in his arms and set them down quicker than you could say "Vegeta".

"Careful, you might trip." Vegeta said sarcastically as he leaned against the tree he had been earlier. Gohan scowled at the older man but said nothing, just continued helping out.

"Cut the crap Vegeta!" Bulma spat as she made her way to her father by the grill, making sure he didn't use rocket-fuel to heat the grill up again or blow something else up. Vegeta glared at Bulma but, like Gohan, he kept his mouth shut. Soon the others, including Chichi, who received a peck on the cheek from her son, and Ox King, who had been taking naps, were called outside.

"Ah! Food!" Oolong cried happily as he sat at the table, looking over the food greedily.

"Master Roshi… why don't you set that magazine down and join us?" Puar offered, sitting on her own chair by Yamcha.

"Oh alright… I am getting hungry anyway…" The old martial-arts master said, getting up from his spot and sitting next to a nervous looking Hercule.

'He looks almost like the world famous martial arts master Jacky Chung!' Thought Hercule in shock.

"Hey Tien… have you seen Chautzu?" Yamcha asked, reaching for a hotdog bun.

"Yeah actually, I met him right before I saw you flying over the city earlier today. He said he had to check on his parents…" Tien answered, scooting over to give Piccolo room to sit. "Wow… you're joining us Piccolo?" he asked incredulously. Piccolo merely snorted and closed his eyes with his arms crossed and leaning back. "Okay…" Videl walked over and kissed her father's cheek before sitting down next to him, saving a spot on her other side for Gohan.

"Ah… if only Goku were here…" Krillin muttered, not intending to be heard… however, more people heard him than he thought. Gohan frowned sadly and sat down in between Trunks and Videl, staring at his plate almost desolately. Videl pat his knee in support and smiled soothingly when he looked up at her, she was rewarded with a smile and a kiss on her right temple. The party went on peacefully, with surprisingly little belittlement from Vegeta - the party went on until late that night; Mr. and Mrs. Briefs would not take no for an answer after letting all the guests stay in their own guest room in the enormous house.

The next day, early in the morning, Gohan awoke with a start – blinking away the nightmare he had of Goku falling in the battlefield where he was trying desperately to fight off the androids when the disease struck him. Gohan blinked tears away and glanced down at Videl, smiling and feeling his wounded heart mend by simply knowing he had her in his life. He arose from bed, making sure not to wake his fiancé and went to their guest bathroom, taking a quick shower and dressing in his training Gi before silently padding his way out of the quiet house.

"Ahh…" Gohan stretched his arms wide and took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Nothing like exercising in the first lights of the day." He said aloud before beginning his stretches. From above, on the roof of the huge building, Piccolo opened his eyes from his meditation, having heard Gohan's voice; he glanced down and saw said Saiyan warming up. The Namek observed his for a while before deciding it was time to test him.

"Gohan." Gohan looked up to see Piccolo drop from the roof of the building and walk toward him.

"Hey Piccolo… what can I do for you?" Gohan smiled up at his old mentor. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, scrutinizing the Saiyan before answering.

"I want to see if you mastered what I had taught you as a boy. Fight me." The Namek demanded. Gohan blinked in surprise at Piccolo.

"Well… okay…" Gohan got down into his own fighting stance, facing off with his old teacher. Piccolo wasted no time, charging in and trying to fight him the same way he did when he was training Gohan as a boy. Gohan flawlessly dodged and countered each swipe and strike; when Piccolo began to increase his speed and viciousness Gohan smirked, knowing Piccolo had witnessed enough and now just wanted a good work-out.

"HA!" Gohan struck his palm against Piccolo's jaw, sending him flying back but before the Saiyan could finish his move Piccolo back flipped in the air and backpedaled from Gohan's feet.

"Gohan – you're going easy on me." Piccolo grunted, slapping away a chop. "Don't hold back!" The Namek barked, glad that the new powers and ability he had received after Kami joined with him kept him from getting too bruised and beaten by the now much more powerful Gohan. He had spent the whole night and most of the morning meditating and sparing with himself in his mind, training and familiarizing himself with his new power while he was not training with Gohan.

Gohan smirked, 'He knows me too well…' he thought and increased his own speed and ferocity. Inside, people had begun to wake up and upon hearing a battle going on outside they ventured into the backyard to witness Gohan and Piccolo sparing.

"Whoa, cool…" Yamcha muttered, watching student overpower master.

"It's different seeing Gohan fight without having to fight him yourself…" Krillin agreed, stretching and yawning and blinking in surprise when Mrs. Briefs came out with a tray of coffee mugs and scones.

"Who wants breakfast! –Oh my, they're fighting! Is everything okay?" Asked Mrs. Briefs, handing out the beverages and baked goods to the people gathered to watch the fight.

"Oh they're just sparing Mrs. Briefs, nothing to worry about." Tien answered, sipping on his coffee and recoiled from the incredible sweetness of the drink, preferring it black himself.

"Hey what's going on?" Videl asked with a yawn, wondering where her lover had gone so early in the morning; she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and accepted a cup of coffee and a cranberry-orange scone. "I hope they don't wake the whole neighborhood." Videl said dryly, but couldn't help admire her fiancé's sculpted physique when they paused in their fight for a few seconds. 'How can they move so fast? It seems… impossible… yet, then again, I never knew about Ki and that anyone could fly either…' Videl mused.

"Argh!" Piccolo fell on the grassy floor and rolled out of the way as Gohan launched his attack, laughing at Piccolo's now defensive form.

"You asked for it _Mr. Piccolo_!" Gohan teased, shooting after the Namek who tried his best to keep up with the entirely too energized Saiyan. Piccolo grunted as he just barely caught Gohan's fist and smirked.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Piccolo shot back, swiping his arm toward the raven-haired man in an attempt to catch him off guard. Gohan flew back and dodged the attack, just now noticing the audience.

"Who's your money on?" Yamcha whispered to Tien with a feline like grin. Tien gave his friend and tolerant look but smiled anyway and pointed toward Gohan.

"Don't let Piccolo know…" Tien muttered toward a giggling Yamcha, knowing full well that Piccolo had excellent hearing. Piccolo's eyes widened when he was too slow to stop Gohan's foot from colliding with his head, smacking him against a far tree and dropping him quickly.

"Rrr…" Piccolo groaned and lifted himself up, looking up to see a concerned looking Gohan. All around the friends looked on in shock, though it shouldn't have been such a surprise, Gohan had beaten Piccolo. They all, including Gohan, expected Piccolo to at least be angry or scoff and ignore them… what he _did _do however surprised them speechless… he began _laughing_, which was a strange sight any day anyway, but laughing because he was beat?

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan asked worriedly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said mirthfully. "Looks like pupil surpassed master! Good job kid, I'm proud." Piccolo admitted as he stood and dusted himself off.

"R-Really?" Gohan asked, still astonished.

"Would I lie?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow and became serious.

"I guess not. Thank you." Gohan responded with a huge, lopsided grin. Meanwhile, the group that had awoken and watched them stood there with their jaws dropped. Trunks sobered and walked up to the two, Gohan looked down at his questioning expression.

"What did he mean by that?" Trunks asked.

"Didn't I tell you before? Piccolo was my first teacher. He kidnapped me and forced me to survive in the wild for a while before teaching me to fight." Gohan explained. Trunks smirked and crossed his arms.

"So you were Tarzan before the Hulk?" The lavender-haired young man teased.

Gohan scowled at the teasing momentarily before smirking good-naturedly as well. "I suppose so, yeah." He answered with amusement and thankfully accepted some breakfast from Mrs. Briefs as well. A few days had passed and since then, each afternoon Gohan would take the group who had agreed to be trained out into the wilderness, away from people and wildlife, to train as hard as they could take it. One day Gohan and Videl had decided that it was time to announce their decision on the wedding day, in one week. The announcement was made and invitations were handed out… even Vegeta was invited to go, though no one really expected him to show up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Poor Piccolo didn't stand a chance lol at least he put up more of fight than the others!


	8. Mr and Mrs Son

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: Some Easter-eggs are in this chapter! I hope you like it!!

**Noryale**: No cake for you until you pet the goat… kinda hard for them to be "lovers" …Piccolo being ASEXUAL and all… lol

**Makaialexa**: Thank you! I imagined Piccolo's gruff voice when he said that XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two weeks had passed since the dragon Shenron was summoned and the earth and its people were restored. All around construction had begun and people began to go back to their normal lives. This day was as special a day as the next would be, this day would be the last day Gohan and Videl remained single, this day they would spend the whole day apart to celebrate at their respected bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"So where are you guys taking me?" Gohan asked warily as Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien grinned from their seats in the car parked outside of the Saiyan's temporary home at Capsule Corps.

"It's a surprise!" Yamcha replied with a mischievous grin.

"…You aren't taking me to a strip club are you?" Gohan asked cautiously, giving them a murderous look when they _actually _looked _guilty_. "I don't believe it…" Gohan muttered, shaking his head and turning to head back inside.

"No wait! Okay, okay, so it was going to be a joke…. Come back!" Yamcha laughed.

"Seriously bro, we want you to have some fun before you're hitched!" Krillin added.

"Yeah come on!" Tien said from the driver's seat. Gohan sighed in defeat and turned back to his old friends, giving them a warning look before stalking back toward them.

"Alright – but no more "jokes" got it?" He warned, pleased by the nervous looks his friends gave him.

"Sure thing." Tien agreed and drove off. Meanwhile, Videl was also being coaxed into going out with the other women.

"Come on Videl, it'll be fun! We promise!" Bulma pleaded, pulling on the younger woman's arm.

"I don't know… I never really understood why these bachelor parties even existed… I mean, I'm getting married tomorrow, why risk screwing with my matrimony before it even starts?" Videl complained, finally being able to say that she was getting married without squealing excitedly and jumping up and down.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, we'll make sure not to go anywhere dirty… I can't say the same for the _men _though… though I hope I raised Gohan well enough to resist all that." Chichi said with an almost nostalgic smile. Back in the city Tien hid a cat-like mischievous smile, very unusually for him, as he pulled up to a conspicuous little building with neon-signs all over in the middle of the city.

As they got out of the car Gohan glanced at his friends curiously, they were trying to hide badly concealed sniggers; the tall Saiyan had no idea what their problem was until he looked up at the sign of the building. Gohan blinked incredulously and glanced back at his friends "You said you wouldn't!" Yamcha smacked his increasingly distressed friend on the shoulder, oblivious to the harm headed his way.

"Come on man, we're all adult here... a bit of fun won't hurt ya!" Yamcha grinned cheekily and rubbed his hands as he stared greedily through the doors of the "Mega-Twist Stripees" club. Gohan's fists clenched tight until they turned white and he turned to his "friends"

"I'm getting married tomorrow..." He said through clenched teeth. "To the woman of my dreams." He vibrated and Tien and Krillin stepped away with eyes wide, aware of their furious friend. "AND YOU WANT ME TO RISK HER BY TAKING ME HERE?!" Gohan roared and before Yamcha knew what was going on a white-knuckled fist collided with his jaw, sending him flying into the alley nearby.

The only thing telling the two scared friends and enraged Saiyan that the poor ex-baseball player was still alive... more or less, were groans of pain from somewhere in all the crash cans, trash bags, boxes, tires, and other things that would be in an alley in the middle of a city. Gohan forced his fist to unclench and he mentally counted to ten, turning his fiery eyes to the other two who ducked and smiled nervously. When Gohan forced the three to take him back home and he stormed inside the enormous house, receiving curious and concerned glances from the women they all knew that the attempt for bachelor parties would not happen this day.

"I'll go check on him." Videl announced while glaring at the guilty faces of the three other men who had trailed behind their furious Saiyan.

"Whatever they did I'm glad Trunks wasn't with them…" Bulma chimed, wondering how her son was doing checking over the cities and refuges.

"I've never seen Gohan that angry…" Chichi said staring at what she thought was _smoke _trailing behind her son.

"I have once… but only when he thought the androids killed Videl…" Bulma admitted. Meanwhile, Videl had successfully caught up to her husband-to-be but stayed silent as she waited behind him to acknowledge her. When she saw him visibly relax she knew it was safe to touch him so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his broad back. She heard him sigh and turned, cocooning her in his arms like she loved so much.

"Why don't we call these silly bachelor parties off hm? Spend some time with everyone instead…" Videl suggested, looking up adoringly at her lover. Gohan's fierce eyes softened considerably and he smiled lovingly right back at her.

"What if I _wanted _to stay angry? You really do know how to ruin the "fun"" Gohan teased with a broad smile.

"Well that's too bad." Videl said and happily returned a slow, loving kiss from her partner who rocked them slowly. Back in the common room Bulma, who had been spying on the couple, walked in to inform the three retarded men that their lives where no longer under the threat of severe beatings… or death…

"The beast is tamed." Bulma announced softly with a badly concealed giggle, aware of Gohan's now sharper hearing. The next morning went by in a flash, people running left and right preparing things, getting dressed, gathering others, cooking things, setting up decorations in the church, everything to prepare for the big wedding. Soon the moment they had all waited for had arrived, friends and family alike watched on, most more teary than they would care to admit, as Gohan and Videl stood at the front of the church and stared into each others eyes as if they were the only two there.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked, turning to the seated people.

"Her…her father…" Hercule said as he stood - his puffy eyes teary. The priest nodded and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan Son, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, gazing sagely at the young man, a little surprised to find him looking so confident and calm.

"I do." Gohan said automatically, not hesitating for a second and loving the wide smile he received from his soon-to-be wife under her veil. The priest turned to Videl now, smiling kindly at her and repeating what he had said.

"And you, Videl Satan, will you have this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He asked, also surprised but delighted that the woman was not shaking in her stilettos.

"I do." Videl announced enthusiastically, also receiving a grin from her handsome love. The priest smiled at both and continued with the ceremony.

"The marriage rings seal the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love." He motioned for a child, who must be the son of a neighborhood friend for he looked like no one related to the two being married, to come forth with the rings. As Gohan and Videl repeated their vows and when the priest told Gohan that he could kiss the bride he took no time complying, lifting her veil and pressing his lips tenderly against her, his arm wrapping around her thin waist while the other cupped her cheek; neither Videl nor Gohan were aware of the thunderous cheers and applause from the people around him, only when they pulled apart reluctantly did they realize they were not alone and grinned at their friends and family.

The party began shortly after some pictures were taken of the blushing, married couple. Videl took great joy in smearing cake all over her husband's face, glad that her husband was not so cruel and actually fed her the piece of cake instead of embarrassing her as well. As they danced Videl leaned into Gohan's embrace, feeling the warmth and security in his very capable arms. They swayed to the music, lost together in their own little world as the friends and family looked on with warm, knowing smiles. Even Vegeta had a ghost of a smile from the tree he stood behind, unwilling to show himself. As they danced Gohan used his excess Ki from his excitement to lift him and Videl up a couple inches off the ground, so it felt as if they were floating.

"It's SO sweet!" Chichi said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and suddenly wished her husband was here, even if he'd be at the food table for the most part, she still missed him terribly. Trunks smiled at the couples who had gotten up to join Gohan and Videl in the dance floor, suddenly wishing he had a girlfriend. Trunks was more than surprised when Vegeta walked from the shadows and leaned against the wall next to him, observing the married couple dance.

"You came…" Trunks whispered in disbelief, Vegeta snorted in annoyance but actually responded to him anyway.

"Kakarot's brat is our kin, I am his Prince, it would be dishonorable _not _to come no matter how annoying that third-class Saiyan's family is." Vegeta responded. Trunks hid a smile and turned back to watch, feeling, for the first time that he met up with his once dead father, in peace around him.

From above them all, high up in the heavens, Goku stood with King Kai and the witch Baba, watching the wedding through the crystal ball. 'My God… he's changed so much… and married! I'm so proud… Oh man, if only I could be there! Ah, I miss him so much! Him, Chichi, my friends… Damnit! Stupid heart-disease! I couldn't be wished back because of it… I wish there was another way…' Goku looked on, his expression half elated half sorrowful, causing his normally happy-go-lucky face to crack slightly in distress.

"What a nice wedding!" King Kai commented, trying to alleviate the obvious distraught Goku. "That cake looks delicious! Almost makes you want some eh Goku?" The short round being said with a grin. Goku sighed in defeat and turned toward his friend and trainer.

"Yeah… I just wish I could be there." Goku admitted gruffly, receiving a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Goku! It's your turn!" Goku turned to the voice and saw the announcer of the tournament he was at walk back inside the large stadium type structure.

"Oh! Alright!!" Goku exclaimed, feeling excited once more, deciding to keep his dark thoughts out of his mind – no use thinking on what can't be anyway. As Goku approached the ring, feeling as confident and excited as ever, he noticed just who his first match would be and grinned inwardly – this would be good.

"Oh this is gold! Finally! A rematch with my pathetic little brother!" Raditz chuckled darkly when he saw Goku and rubbed his hands together. 'But something seems odd… Kakarot looks a lot… older… and bigger than when I last saw him… I wonder how long he's been dead… didn't he die with me?' The long-haired Saiyan thought as he walked to the center of the ring where his brother stood looking _at ease_.

"Hello again, _brother_." Goku greeted slightly sarcastically, remembering very well how Raditz had tormented him in the past. Soon the two squared off but Goku would _not _make it easy for his older brother, deciding that even though he knew it was a bad idea and just down-right mean, he would toy a little with him first.

Bardock watched from the shadows as his son Kakarot _toy _with his older brother Raditz. The power his youngest gave off was enormous, far more than anything he had ever felt, _far _more than even Freeza's mysterious father, King Cold. Bardock frowned in thought and clenched his fists tightly, keeping himself from growling out loud, 'Those damn scientists, they misjudged my son greatly that day…' he thought bitterly.

"Come on Raditz! I know you're better than this!!" Goku laughed light-heartedly.

"Stay still! When did you get so fast!!" Raditz growled as he tried to grab his little brother.

"Stay still? Oh okay, since you asked." Goku stopped moving and let his brother catch him.

"GOTCHA!" Raditz laughed at his brother's "stupidity" and began to squeeze him like he had done when they were alive. "In pain yet?!" Raditz cackled but his amusement was cut short when his brother, who had yet to cry out or protest, simply smirked. That's when Raditz realized that it felt as if he were trying to squeeze solid steel. "What the hell?" he blinked in surprise.

"Hey! No need to curse!" Goku complained and easily broke the hold by extending his arms. "Thanks for the _hug _though, I didn't know you cared!" Goku grinned gleefully and almost felt bad for taunting the older man so much.

"WHAT!" And then the real fight began. To say Raditz and Bardock were surprised when "Kakarot" ended the fight quickly and beat his brother easily, would be an understatement. Though Goku had not seen his father he turned to the spot where Bardock had been, knowing some how that his father _had _been watching and that there was pride. Goku smiled to himself and walked off the ring to rest before another fight. Back on Earth the wedding party was slowly running down as Gohan and Videl sat in the center of the people, accepting gifts and piling them around them after opening them and observing the contents.

When each guest had delivered their gifts, danced, ate cake, and when an astonished and very pleased Gohan shook Vegeta's hand before said Saiyan-Prince stomped off, friends and family separated to go to their cars and drive home to change into more comfortable clothes for the after-wedding party. At the last party of the evening Videl could almost _feel _the longing and lust coming from her husband who sat next to her. She shivered when she felt his hand trail up her leg but when she glanced up at his face he looked calm and content, 'Oh you're good… damn you…' she thought and grabbed his evil hand, lacing her fingers with his.

Gohan smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to take you somewhere special for our… honeymoon…" He said, whispering in such a husky way that it almost made her want to jump him right then and there.

"I can't wait…" Videl whispered back just as seductively. And so the couple kept themselves from taking each other right there in the reception party, in front of all their shocked guests, until that night…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yay! They're married!! Anyone liked the Easter-eggs I added?! Goku watching them and then fighting with Raditz while their father observes them from the shadows!! WOOT! Gawd I love Bardock… if only there was more of him in the show :( oh well, I hope you enjoyed it!!


	9. Honeymoon In Hurricane Country

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: OKAY finally done with this chapter… I'm a little upset that this fic isn't as successful as the first (but really, it's to be expected…) I just wish more people would tell me what they thought about the story as I post new chapters! It'd really help a lot! Enjoy!

**Noryale**: Um, EW! Lol you'll get your "SSJ swimmers" soon enough… nasteh!

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank ya! Here you go!

**Shinen no Hikari**: Oh! That's what I should have put lol but really, Trunks was trying to make fun of him, calling him superman isn't really a tease, it's a compliment… the reason I had him say the Hulk was because people usually think the big green dude is stupid… which he's not… but it's a tease anyway :D I can't bring Bardock back, that'd be way too crazy… I can however mention him…

_**WARNING**_: Mature Content ahead!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After most of their guests had wound down from the long day, Videl glanced at her husband as he tapped his foot on the floor, almost creating an earthquake; she pressed her hand on his leg to still it, only to hear a soft growl emanate from Gohan's throat. Suddenly Gohan stood, almost knocking the table and all its contents over. "Thank you everyone for being here, I really appreciate everything everyone's done." Gohan said hurriedly and turned to Videl who blinked up at her husband almost worriedly; she then registered the urgent and rather impatient look in his hooded eyes as they fixed on hers and she shivered in anticipation – that look meant a _long _night…

"Hey, where are they going?" Tien asked watching Gohan snatch his wife up bridal-style and flying into the night sky with her.

"Well… where do newly-weds go after the parties? What do they do?" Bulma chimed in an almost patronizing way, grinning as realization struck her old friend. "Oh stop looking so shocked, it's not like you're new to the thought." She laughed.

"No, we aren't new to the thought… we're just new to the thought of _Gohan _doing… doing… _that!_" Yamcha explained exasperatedly.

"What? Have SEX? You really are a bunch of morons." Vegeta growled and shocked everyone by grabbing Bulma, who protested half-heartedly, and mimicking Gohan and Videl, flying off who knows where to do who knows what… though now they had a pretty good idea…

"Ugh… mammals… disgusting! There must be something in the water…" Piccolo grunted in disgust under his breath. Gohan flew through the sky with such speed that Videl almost had to hold onto him with her very life; before they knew it Gohan landed them on a quiet, empty beach overlooking the vast ocean he had crossed in the blink of an eyes.

"Where are we?" Videl asked, feeling slightly winded; Gohan turned to her and smiled cheekily.

"In a private beach in the Florida Keys…" He answered smugly, pulling her flush against his strong body. If Videl weren't so incredibly flustered already she would have been excited about being in such a beautiful place – as it were however, she was excited about something different altogether, which is not to say that, that something wasn't beautiful either.

"My goodness… it's not like we haven't done it before…" Videl muttered half-distracted by Gohan's lips on her neck and shoulder as one of his hands trailed up her dress, unzipping it slowly. Videl felt her heart accelerate and her breath become slightly labored.

"Yeah but it's different now… we're married… you're my _mate_…" Gohan growled softly. Videl felt her knees weaken as his hands mercilessly roamed her body, pushing her dress down and uncovering her deliberately slowly.

"Gohan…" Videl whispered longingly before his lips captured hers, devouring them as he peeled his own clothes off, feeling his wife's fingers caress his scalp. When they both stood undressed before each other they took the time re-exploring each other's bodies. Gohan held her against him as he brought them down, using their clothing as a makeshift blanket on the sand. As Videl hit the ground softly she arched her neck back, letting Gohan's lips trail their way down the familiar path as his hands caressed her until her toes curled.

"The things you do to me…" Gohan whispered huskily, pulling back up to make love to her lips with his. Videl shivered at the sound of his voice and smiled into the kiss, letting her own hands trail along his sculpted chest to his broad back, clutching him closer to her. Gohan slipped his hands down the sides of her legs, pushing them up as he moved closer. Videl bit her lip in anticipation and let him wrap her legs around his middle.

Once her legs were secure Gohan braced himself on the sand, glad that the clothes underneath them stopped them from sinking. Videl arched back as she took him in; she let out the breath she was holding and pushed herself up with him, joining his hips with hers until they were nearly synchronized, letting their primal instincts take control of their bodies. Videl watched him, she loved to when they made love - his battle-hardened face would contort into pleasure and aw, as if each time they were together it was as incredible as the first.

Their breathing became louder, their bodies so closely pressed together that they could feel the other's rapidly beating hearts. A strangled moan escaped Gohan's throat, Videl winced slightly as her husband's excitement all but forced his movements to quicken without crushing her. Soon the dull pain she felt for a second exploded into white-hot pleasure, numbing all senses as she cried out into the night, nearly dwarfing his own cries of pleasure. 'Oh… I hope we didn't… wake the whole city…' Videl thought idly before succumbing to her exhaust.

Gohan hovered above her, as still as he could be, just gazing into the serene features in his wife's face; he smiled adoringly and brushed locks of hair away from her face. 'I hope I didn't hurt her…' he thought with concern as he pulled off her, wrapping his tuxedo coat around their bodies. Though Gohan was by no means tired he forced himself to sleep, if only for her. With Videl safely secured in his arms he felt that his world was perfect, he had everything he would ever want with her, tucked against his chest. 'I will always protect you…' he thought before sleep eventually took him.

When Videl opened her eyes the next morning she noticed it was a bright and sunny day… then it hit her, why was she outside? She looked over and saw her sleeping husband and smiled as the memory returned to her. She was more than glad that the Beach was indeed private; there was no one in sight so she crawled from under his log-like arms and stroked his now messy, short, black hair. "Gohan…" She said, coaxing him to wake up.

"Mmph…" Gohan mumbled and rolled over, pulling her along with him as he trapped her in his arms.

"Gohan!" Videl gasped, and laughed when he lay butterfly kisses on her neck and back.

"Five more minutes…" He muttered, his voice muffled against her. Videl smiled and turned, stroking his face lovingly.

"Wake up Mr. Son." Videl teased, smiling when he opened his eyes and blinked at her sleepily.

"Ugh… Mr. Son is my dad… I don't think I could get used to that _Mrs. _Son." He countered with a wide grin. Videl swatted his shoulder playfully and curled herself closer to his body. "Cold?" Gohan asked with mild concern, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"A bit… sea breeze and all…" Videl gestured to the open air. Gohan's eyes widened, remembering like Videl had moments earlier, that they were laying there out there in the open, covered only by a wrinkled Tuxedo coat that sure as hell did not cover the tall man completely.

"Oh!" He gasped and laughed at his own absent mindedness. "We should get dressed then… unless you're willing to go at it again?" Gohan suggested with a wicked, toothy grin and a very suggestive caress of her thighs. Videl flushed a bright red and looked around nervously, considering it but wondering if anyone would actually show up, since it was such a lovely day anyway.

"Um… are you sure this beach is private? I mean…" Videl let her words trail off as Gohan began to chuckle.

"Okay ok… let's find a better place to spend out honeymoon in eh?" He said and helped her up. After their clothes where gathered and the couple dressed once more Gohan insisted that he carry her and she had trouble saying no to him anyway… and so together they flew through the skies, looking for a romantic place to stay for a little while, until they had to return to the chaotic lives they lived in. "Over there, how about that one?" Gohan said, pointing to a large white hotel in the distance.

"Yeah that looks good." Videl agreed and snuggled closer into his chest, although she was very capable of flying she would not give up the chance to let him spoil her like this. Gohan made sure to land them somewhere where no one would actually see them drop from the sky – not many people believed it was possible to fly without airplanes, helicopters, or other sources of help. Gohan smiled and took Videl's hand - lacing her fingers with his like they had done many times before.

"Good morning, can I help you?" A Dominican woman asked from the counter as two happy people walked into the hotel.

"Um… yes, we would like a room." Gohan responded - surprised with himself that he still remembered how to speak in English from his studies as a boy. The woman clicked away in her computer until she found the results she was searching for.

"Well, if the… tuxedo… and wedding gown… are any clue, I'd say you two are recently married – I have a wedding suit on the fourth floor for you." The woman said, whose name-tag read Monique, noticing their sandy clothes and briefly wondered if they had spent the night on the beach.

"Great! We'll take it!" Gohan replied excitedly.

"Alright, how long will you be staying?" Monique asked with a polite smile.

"Umm…" Gohan glanced at Videl who shrugged when he asked her. "How about, three days?" He replied.

"Okay." Monique nodded and calculated it. "That comes out to be five-hundred and twenty dollars." She said, looking up expectantly at them. Gohan blinked in surprise and dug into his pocket, glad that he had asked to borrow some money from Bulma and had it exchanged for US dollars before the wedding.

"There you go." Gohan said, placing the money on the counter after counting it.

"Thank you sir and, enjoy your stay." Monique said with a friendly smile at the couple. Videl and Gohan walked toward the stainless-steel doors of the elevator and got in after they opened.

As they entered their room their eyes widened at such a luxurious and large room with a queen-size bed and a large flat screen high-definition TV mounted on the wall directly across the bed. "MAN! Look at that view!" Gohan walked over to the balcony and opened the wide doors, stepping out and leaning against the railings, watching the crystal clear blue water come and go on the white beach behind the hotel.

Gohan watched with a sudden and surprising sense of longing as children were chased by their fathers or mothers, laughing and playing, he sighed and then thought of Trunks again, smiling with the memory of how he served much like a father to the boy; somehow, however, he still felt like he was missing something, he loved Trunks like a son but he still liked the idea of creating a family with Videl. Suddenly he looked up again to the startled sounds of people leaving the beach; he frowned when he saw very dark clouds in the distance.

"I'm going to wash up then we can go somewhere, okay?" Videl called as she walked into the large bathroom with marble floors and a Jacuzzi. "Wow… such awesome stuff for such a surprisingly cheep hotel… something like this place should be at _least _a thousand or more US dollars…' she thought and picked up a small container of shampoo, eyeing it in thought.

"Alright!" Gohan called from the balcony, still eyeing the storm in the distance warily. He walked back inside and all but threw himself on the bed, grabbing the remote and seeing if he could find the weather channel; when he did he was surprised when the weather man spoke of a Hurricane, category-5, headed directly toward them at full speed. He looked out the window and saw that the storm had gotten a lot closer since he first saw it, the shape was clearly cyclonic. He glared at it and set the remote down, striding across the room and at the door in three steps.

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Videl asked from the bathroom, blinking at the angry expression in her husbands face. She walked out of the bathroom as Gohan shut the door, muttering an "I'll be right back" on his way out. Videl walked over to the balcony, wondering what had gotten Gohan so upset and then saw a massive storm headed their way, she turned to the TV and saw the picture of a hurricane headed right for the Keys. She frowned in thought and decided she'd go see what her husband was up to.

Gohan saw the huge storm headed right for them with alarming speed as the skies kept getting darker and darker. 'Good God… that almost looks like someone summoned Shenron… it's the only time I ever saw such black clouds… I can't have this storm mess with my honeymoon!' Gohan growled and strode purposefully onto the beach, ignoring the warnings and shouts from the police who tried to round up the people to get them to safety.

"Gohan! What are you doing?" Videl shouted when she saw him from the boardwalk by the hotel, but her question fell on deaf ears as her husband walked almost into the waters. Gohan concentrated momentarily before drawing in as much air as he could stuff into his lungs, puffing his chest out almost like a frog; suddenly he let the air out, blowing as hard as he could without destroying his cheeks or windpipe. The torrent of wind that escaped Gohan's lips was like a hurricane in itself, lifting the water and critters underneath it as it flew by.

The massive hurricane suddenly stopped, Gohan smirked smugly after all the air escaped his lungs, watching the hurricane fly back into the Atlantic ocean, perhaps it would even go as far as Antarctica… hopefully it would dissipate. People all around stopped and watched in relief and shock as the Hurricane suddenly turned around and left them in peace; Gohan was more than glad no one suspected _him _of causing this turn of events.

"Gohan… really, a storm? You _had _to show off didn't you?" Videl said with a smile as she hugged her husband. Gohan turned and engulfed her in his arms and smiled innocently.

"I wasn't showing off… no one saw me doing it… I just didn't want the stupid storm wrecking our time together." Gohan explained, grinning boyishly. Videl sighed and shook her head, smiling up at him and suddenly grabbing him by his pants, dragging him back to the hotel, a mischievous look crossing her face before she turned and began to drag the confused Saiyan off. "Wha?"

"I'm gunna give you your reward, come with me monkey-boy." Videl said in a seductive voice. Let's just say, their friends and family did not see the now married couple for at least a couple days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Anyone catch all the puns? LOL Man… good thing Gohan has rich friends like Bulma… actually 520 dollars for a hotel in the Florida Keys is REALLY cheep! That Saiyan sure has a good pair of lungs… Aww Gohan is longing for a family of his own… of course, that too is fate… since his character is fated to have Pan ^_^ but… will he? :P you're just gunna have to stick around to find out!! That was probably the hardest lemon I ever wrote… the thesaurus in my head had shut down and I had to sit there and stare at the page for a while before anything came to mind…. It sucked… oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	10. Expectations

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: Don't worry people, there's about one more chapter left before the story REALLY begins, well, at least the action part of the story anyway… I hope you all are enjoying this so far!

**Blade87**: I hope you got my message in response to your review :P

**Noryale**: Well what do YOU think they did? …Exactly… lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed since Gohan and Videl returned from their lovely, and very active, honeymoon to their temporary residence in Capsule Corpse. While Gohan polished his and his martial-arts while helping train those who took upon Gohan's services all seemed well. Videl flew over her old part of the city, seeing if her old friend Harold was still running his refugee sanctuary. When she landed and approached the doors she was greeted by happy dogs that ran at her and kissed her face, much to Videl's half-hearted chagrin.

"Hey guys." Videl cooed as she crouched down and ruffled the dog's heads affectionately. "Can you let me in?" Videl asked, smiling down at the pooches. Videl stood and walked by them toward the door and pressed the caller button to speak to the guard, if there still was one.

"Identify yourself." A man from the intercom barked.

"Videl Satan." Videl answered.

"Ah! Miss Videl! It's been to long, Harold has been waiting for you, come on in." The large, steel doors slid open and Videl smiled as she walked over and hugged the brutish-looking but gentle guard. "Go on now, he's expecting you." The guard smiled and nodded respectfully at her. Videl turned and jogged down the halls toward the command office. When she reached Harold's quarters she knocked on the open door, noticing the bags and boxes scattered all around her old friend's room.

Harold stepped out of a storage closet nearby and grinned at her. "Videl! So nice to see you again." Harold hugged the young woman and saw her line of sight. "Yes, the boxes… it seems people are beginning to leave the refugee camps all over to start over… I'm doing much the same – though I won't leave until everyone else does…"

"A leader until the end, I came by to tell you that I'll be living with Gohan at a friend's house until we can arrange our own accommodations." Videl answered with a sad smile.

"Ah yes, how _is_ that husband of yours? Forgive me again for not being able to attend your wedding, I wish I could have been there but… duties…" He trailed off and clasped his hands in front of him, sighing sadly.

"Its fine Harold, we got the gift you sent us… I'm still not sure what to do with is…" Videl said.

"Well, the dino-cap holds a cargo-loader… surely you can find _some _use of it?" Harold grinned.

"Well, I guess I could… though Gohan is more than able to carry anything we need." Videl replied with a sly grin.

"Really Videl, don't force the boy to do _all _the work." Harold scolded softly. Videl laughed and shook her head.

"Honestly, he enjoys it, anyway – I really must go." Videl hugged the skinny aging man and waved goodbye at him. "Call us sometime." Videl said before stepping out and heading down the hall. She bid farewell to the friendly guard and the dogs as well before surprising them by taking off into the air. Videl headed right home, patting her pocket to make sure the little box was still tucked in her pocket. When Videl had bought a pregnancy test at the nearest grocery store that morning she had flushed at the questioning and knowing look of the cashier and rushed off, only barely grabbing the bag on the way out.

Videl landed in the front yard of Capsule Corps and used the spare key Bulma had let her borrow to enter. She walked up the stairs and tip-toed her way toward her and Gohan's room. She carefully pushed the door open, making sure to not make a noise, sighing in relief when Gohan was still in the same position he was in when she left, sprawled across the bed, taking a nap. Videl grinned almost cat-like and tip-toed into their bathroom, shutting the door and grabbing the little box from her pocket.

"Okay… moment of truth…" Videl muttered to herself after following the box's instructions. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and tapped her nails against her leg, anxious for the little gadget to hurry up and give her, her results; when a soft beep came from the little machine Videl all but knocked everything off the counter trying to get to it. She looked into the little screen and her eyes widened. 'No way!' She thought excitedly and almost tore the bathroom door open.

Gohan had been having a nice dream; he was with his father, introducing Videl and then having a nice spar with him for old time's sake… suddenly a shadowy figure came and ripped the throats of both Goku and Videl right before his eyes; now when Videl literally jumped on him Gohan shot-up from his sprawled position, simultaneously turning Super-Saiyan and gasping for breath. "What… what's…" Gohan looked down at the surprised look in his wife's face as he clutched both her arms.

"Gohan?" Videl began, wincing at the strong grip her husband had on her. "Are you okay?" She asked tentatively. Gohan blinked himself back to reality and quickly released Videl.

"I-I'm sorry… nightmare…" Gohan admitted in a mumble, rubbing the accidental bruises he gave his wife. "You can smack me all you want to make up for it." Gohan said, referring to the bruises and smiled. Videl gave him a tolerant look and shook her head before smiling brightly once more.

"Gohan, I have some news for you…" She said in a sing-song way, grinning widely.

"Oh?" He questioned, his curiosity piqued by his wife's odd behavior.

"How would you like to have a baby?" She asked mysteriously. Gohan blinked in confusion but smiled anyway.

"Of course, I'd love to… why?" He asked, now really interested in what news she had.

"Well, you're getting one! I'm pregnant!" Videl answered excitedly. At first Gohan could only sit there wide-eyed, then a smile so big and so bright crossed his face that she could swear she heard his cheeks protest. With a laugh Gohan picked her up and off the bed, spinning around with her in his arms. Videl had never seen Gohan so happy, besides maybe the time she said "yes" to marrying him.

"A baby! This is incredible! I'm going to be a father!!" Gohan laughed and hugged Videl tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He said gleefully. Videl laughed and stroked his hair.

"You're very welcome Gohan, now come on; let's go tell Bulma and Trunks!" Videl said while dragging her more-then-happy husband. Videl had come to know Vegeta's personality since he had returned and knew that somehow the Saiyan Prince would not care as much as Bulma or Trunks would. Bulma looked up from tinkering with a gadget at the kitchen table when she heard footsteps rush into the room.

"Where's the fire?" She asked and smirked. Gohan and Videl stood there looking like kids in a stadium-sized candy-store.

"Bulma! We're going to have a baby!" Videl answered rapidly, Gohan nodded in agreement, looking happier than Bulma ever seen him as well.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! This is awesome! Let me call… well, everyone!" Bulma said happily while Trunks entered the kitchen, curious what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked cautiously. When Gohan told the younger Saiyan the good news Trunks wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or distraught, wondering if their child would replace him in Gohan's eyes. Gohan seemed to see the trouble Trunks struggled with and quickly sobered, walking up to the younger man and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks, the baby won't replace the spot you take in my eyes. You're my "little brother"! You're like a son to me, I won't replace you. You know… this child, he or she will need a big brother to take care of him or her too…" Gohan said with a fond smile at the lavender-haired young man. Trunks smiled and nodded in understanding, grateful for Gohan's words.

"I'll be more than happy to be that big brother Gohan, Videl." He nodded toward the smiling woman. "Thank you." He hugged Gohan who smiled and hugged him back.

"Congratulations boy." Mr. Briefs said as he walked from the room Bulma had rushed in moments earlier. "And good luck!" He said with a chuckle and patted the man's shoulder before heading into his lab. It's safe to say that Bulma had called and informed every friend who was in a walking distance from a phone. Gohan chuckled softly when Bulma informed him that his mother had fainted on the other end of the call and her father apologized and wished Gohan and Videl the best, and that they would be visiting soon to personally congratulate him and Videl.

"You know what this means right?" Gohan said as he pulled Videl in for another hug.

"And what would that be?" Videl asked.

"It means we need our own house now. Tomorrow I'm going to go out and find us a place to live, maybe even get our own house built!" He answered with a wide grin.

"But Gohan… I know my side of the family is rich and I'm sure my dad could help but how are you going to pay without his help?" Videl asked.

"Well, do you remember how I would help Harold and Bulma out?" He began; Videl nodded and he went on, "Well, despite my protests they paid me… I've been saving up – for the honeymoon Bulma convinced me to accept a bit more so that I could keep what I had saved up…" Gohan answered.

"That's great! You shouldn't refuse help Gohan, especially from people who know and love you." Videl said. "Maybe there is some way you can use those muscles of yours and earn some money for us as well… I know you don't like to stop your training…" Videl trailed off and smirked at her husband's intrigued expression. "Why not sign up for the World Martial-Arts Tournament? My dad did, and now he's rich…" Videl suggested.

"Hm…" Gohan thought for a moment. "My dad was in it too, when he was younger… and alive… err anyway, yeah I suppose I could… Are you sure your dad won't mind? I might have to fight him…" Gohan said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding? My dad's the strongest! Well, besides you of course, he'd love a challenge!!" Videl answered excitedly, not knowing how much of a poor show-off her father actually was, how even _she _could beat him in a fight if she ever fought him.

"Alright! Then it's settled! We'll get our house built and after I finished training you and our friends I'll sign up for the martial-arts tournaments!" Gohan said happily, excited about going into something his father had before him... he truly was following in his dad's footsteps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: WOO! Videl's pregnant! Oh my, Gohan plus tournament equals champion and a distraught Hercule… poor guy won't stand a chance… but we're getting ahead of ourselves! This story isn't called "Gohan becomes world martial-arts tournament champion" it's called Mirai Majin Buu!! Stay tuned and what's up with you people lately? On vacation or something? I demand reviews! Give me mah reviews!! lol :P


	11. Short Rest

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: I can't say I am too pleased with this chapter... but then again, I meant it to be a filler of sorts before the actual story begins… I'll make it up to all of you in chapter 12 though!! By the way, thank you for the reviews :P but keep 'em coming will ya!?

**Adlex47Liger0**: I can't say - you'll find out sooner or later though :P

**Noryale**: Dino-Cap was a term they used on DB for your typical capsules… I couldn't remember what to call the… capsules… so I put Dino-Cap lol shut up I was sleepy…

**Princesa de la Luna**: Yes, thank you lol

**Sonic-Richard**: Thanks a bunch! Wait till Buu arrives - it'll be… stellar… pun XD lol

**Makai Alexa**: Don't you know it's never a good idea to tell an author to not do something? Because then they go ahead and do it just to spite you? MUAHAHAHA… We'll see how things go…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Gohan and Videl's house was contracted and began construction the couple decided to stay and visit with Chichi and Ox-King. Chichi and her father stood outside as they awaited the couple's arrival. When Gohan and Videl _did _arrive they landed in the front yard and smiled at the two awaiting them.

"Where are all your things?" Chichi asked looking about them; they stood there with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

"Right here _mom_." Videl said happily, pulling out a little box containing a couple capsules, she selected one and showed it to her. "This contains a cargo-loader; it was a gift from Harold, the leader of the refugee camp I lived at before I met Gohan." She explained and pocketed the little box with capsules again.

"Oh! I see." Chichi commented and then smiled and went over to hug her son and daughter-in-law. "Oh I've missed you two!" She said happily and let her father have a turn in giving them his bear hugs as well. The morning went smoothly, with Gohan and Videl settling in Gohan's old room with an extra mattress so the couple could sleep more comfortably. While Gohan went out with his grandpa to bond a bit Videl went with Chichi to the grocery store.

When everyone had returned to the small house and had lunch they spent some time sitting around the fireplace, swapping stories and sipping tea. Soon dinner time began to approach and Chichi excused herself to prepare, Videl following her to see if she could be of some assistance. Gohan and his grandpa Ox King remained seating and spoke of old times and new.

"So Grandpa… I heard a rumor somewhere once that the Ox King terrorized people from his castle on a… fire mountain?" Gohan probed, grinning up at his grandfather's suddenly flushed face.

"Well, it was a long time ago… before we met your dad… boy was that a welcome surprise, Goku was such a good boy, always helping other without a second thought… oh, right about my past, well… I'm ashamed to admit I was a bad man before I met your dad… I was always so angry that people wanted to go to my castle and steal my treasure… well, I suppose it was for the better that Master-Roshi blew it all away with a Kamehame wave…" Ox King explained, not missing the pained expression Gohan tried to hide from the mention of his father.

"Master Roshi? He knows how to do a Kamehame wave?!" Gohan questioned surprised and incredulous.

"Hah! Of course! He invented that technique!" Ox King laughed and patted his grandson's shoulder.

"I never would have thought…" Gohan trailed off and smiled suddenly. "Well, maybe it makes since… he trained Krillin and… my dad." He nodded.

"He trained me and your great-grandpa too!" Ox King declared proudly.

"Supper's ready!" Chichi called from the kitchen.

"Oh boy!" Ox King stood with Gohan and the two entered the room, amused by the sight of Videl trying to help out in the kitchen and Chichi swatting her away saying how she's a guest and shouldn't have to work.

"Smells delicious mom." Gohan said kissing his mother's cheek as he sat down next to Videl at the large table. The four ate in content silence, Videl watched, still mildly surprised, as Gohan inhaled a mountain of food quicker than anything she had ever seen. "Ahh…" Gohan pat his belly in satisfaction.

"Oh Gohan… you're so much like your father…" Chichi said with a giggle. Gohan smiled at the comparison, hearing something very similar from Bulma… of course, this was not the first time his mother had compared Gohan to his dad, but it still brought a smile to his face.

"About that mom… we need to talk…" Gohan began.

"Yes, I suppose we do… dad, can you show Videl up to their room?" Chichi asked politely. Videl held in a protest and went with her grandfather-in-law out of the kitchen. "What is this about Gohan?" Chichi asked her son, having a feeling what it was he wanted to talk about.

"Mom… I know you've always had a dream that I'd become a doctor, or orthopedist, or something scholarly like that but… I'm afraid I just can't do that, especially now…" Gohan said slowly, waiting for his mother to snap and yell at him. When she said or did nothing, just sat there and listened quietly, he cautiously went on. "I've decided that I'm going to follow in dad's footsteps… I'm not saying that I'll never read or aspire for more, I won't be a "ruffian" but I do intend on protecting this planet to the best of my abilities." He finished, sitting straight in his seat.

"Yes… I suspected you wanted to talk about this…" Chichi sighed. "Somehow, I knew that no matter what I said, you'd follow the same path your father took… I can't say I'm pleased and I can't say I approve… but… if it's something you have your heart set on then I know it's something you'll never change your mind about… alright Gohan… I don't have to like it, but I accept whatever decision you make." Chichi smiled up at her son's flabbergasted expression.

"Wha…" Gohan was at loss for words.

"Gohan, I'm your mother, don't look so shocked, I'll go along with whatever makes _you _happy…" She said with a defeated sigh. Gohan suddenly grinned and kissed his mother's cheek again.

"Thank you mom!" He exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome!" Chichi laughed and pat her son on the shoulder. "Now, it's getting pretty late don't you think?" she said, watching Gohan try to hold in a yawn. "How about we all head to bed?" She suggested, kissing her son's hair and heading to her room. Gohan followed her down the hall shortly after, entering his room where Videl was waiting for him.

"What's up?" Videl asked curiously.

"Not much, I just let mom know what I wanted to do in life…" He explained with a cheesy smile and got under the covers with her after stripping down to his undergarments. When morning came and the small family had freshened up and joined each other for breakfast a knock on the door was heard. Chichi stood and walked over, opening it and smiling at the surprise guest.

"Trunks dear, what can I do for you?" Chichi asked the young man affectionately.

"Good morning Mrs. Son, I was wondering if Gohan wanted to spar a bit?" Trunks asked, giving a small bow.

"Hold on, let me see." She said turning. "Go-" but Gohan stood right there behind her, looking just as eager for a spar as Trunks. Chichi turned and smiled. "It looks like he does." She said and stepped out of the way, heading back into the kitchen with her father and Videl.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan greeted. "Ready to spar?" he said, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah! My… Vegeta was in the gravity room training this morning… he ignored me when I asked him if he wanted to spar… and I couldn't find Piccolo anywhere, so I thought that maybe you wanted to? I know you gave us all a few days rest from your training… I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything…" Trunks explained.

"Nonsense, I always have time for a good fight!" Gohan said and stepped further out in the open with the younger Saiyan. "Ready?" He asked getting to a good position.

"Yup!" Trunks responded and quicker than light the two went at it, punching, kicking, dodging, and blocking. Sitting cross-legged on top of a ridge overlooking the quaint little house on the peaceful mountain Piccolo watched with interest as his former pupil trained his student much like Piccolo had when Gohan was young.

'He turned out to be a superb teacher.' Were the Namek's thoughts as he observed the training session, 'If he can keep training himself, and maybe that kid and the rest of us too, there could be hope for whatever comes by…' He thought, allowing a small smile to cross his lips as he watched Gohan rile his pupil into transforming and releasing a sudden and powerful assailment on his master - it was similar to when Piccolo had angered Gohan enough to release his hidden potential.

When Piccolo first "met" Gohan, he had initially despised the noisy, winy, little brat... but eventually, as time went by, and the ever kind and gentle Gohan stuck to whatever Piccolo ordered of him, he became fond of him... in time, he even began to see the kid as a son he never had. Now, he was glad he had made that choice, long, long ago, to train Gohan, to cure him of his fear of fighting and confrontations... it was a good choice, it may have brought upon pain in Gohan's life, but in the end, it saved him countless times.

"Looks like they're at it again…" Chichi commented from behind her coffee mug. Dust fell from the ceiling like it always did when either Gohan or Trunks was thrown against the house by a blast or two.

"One of these days they're going to break something and are going to have to answer to something _far _scarier than an enraged Super-Saiyan…" Ox King trailed off.

"…Really? Like what?" Videl asked curiously, wondering if there was someone or something out there that was stronger than a Saiyan.

"Chichi of course!" Ox King declared and guffawed loudly. Videl expected Chichi to be angry or offended by such a comparison but in fact, she was _smirking._

"I see…" Videl said with an amused glint in her eyes. 'So the boys _are _afraid of something…' Videl mused, understanding what her grandfather-in-law meant. Elsewhere, in a small planet floating above Snake-Way, King Kai was about to receive a surprising guest from two certain beings with devastating news about the future ahead…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Oh, ho, ho… hmm… ominous, yes? I think you'll like chapter 12… that is, if you like an angry Gohan lol oh, but I've said too much, anyway, read and review! Tell me what you think of this!


	12. Bad News

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: Okay, as of now, this chapter, the story has officially begun! Woot.

**Makai Alexa**: Don't worry, I'm not the exceptionally cruel type :D you'll get your action soon enough… some in this chapter even!

**Noryale**: Took you forever… I hope you like this one!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathic'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Kai stood there, watching Gregory and Bubbled _try _to catch a laughing Goku but failing miserably ever time; they did not stop however, for they were cheered and encouraged by Goku himself to not give up. King Kai's antennae twitched suddenly when he felt the presence of two powerful beings materialize next to him; he whirled around and gasped in shock, staggering back a few inches. "S-Supreme Kai! What a delightful honor! Please, what can I do for you?" The plump Kai asked without hesitation.

Supreme Kai smiled kindly and nodded at him in greetings. "King Kai… my visit here is not… a pleasant one…" The Mohawk-ed man said direly, receiving a nod of agreement from his much taller, red-skinned companion.

"I have the feeling you're about to give me _baaad _news…" King Kai said with a distressed sigh.

"I'm sorry, but it is important you know… do you remember… Bibidi?" The Supreme Kai asked, eyeing the reaction from the lesser Kai. King Kai's eyes widened like saucers and his mouth dropped agape.

"Don't tell me he's… he's… h-he's back?!" King Kai exclaimed, glancing back and feeling slight relief to see that Goku was still very much distracted by his two friends.

"No, Bibidi is still dead, but…" The elder Kai swallowed nervously. "…Bibidi had a son, Babidi, who has arisen and plans to follow in his father's footsteps… and conquer the universe." Supreme Kai informed him with a grave expression while Kibito stood as expressionless as ever next to his master, though one only had to look into his eyes to see that he too was troubled.

"What! You're kidding! Oh no!" King Kai shook his head and glanced at Goku who was thankfully busy taking a break from the excitement in his after-life to nap.

"I'm afraid I am not joking… Babidi has discovered where his father hid the weapon he used to destroy countless of life-systems all over the galaxy… it's on Earth… I suggest you inform your champion's friends, they may be the only ones able to stop the puppet-master and his minions."

"Yes! Of course! I'll inform them immediately!" Supreme Kai and Kibito bid the other Kai a fare well before vanishing back to their world, where they could conduct a plan to help those who would be fighting for the universe's survival. King Kai took the opportunity that Goku was snoozing to contact Gohan, who the Kai had been keeping an interested eye on since he began the defender of the earth. '_Gohan… Gohan, can you hear me?' _King Kai thought telepathically.

Back on Earth Gohan had been scoping out his new house with Videl when he heard a voice… in his head… 'What on earth…' he thought looking around him for the source of the displaced voice.

'_No, not on Earth, in the otherworld!' _The voice said and snorted with laughter. Videl looked up at her suddenly tense and nervous husband.

"Gohan? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost…" She said but received no response from her mate.

'Who's there? Identify yourself. NOW.' Gohan demanded, no longer looking wildly around himself, figuring who ever it was must be using a telepathic link.

'_Gohan. I am King Kai. I am your father's instructor while he stays in the otherworld. I am contacting you because there is something terrible headed your way, something you and your friends will need and face and defeat at all cost… the survival of the universe is at stake.' _King Kai informed him.

'But… I don't understand… what must I do?' Gohan asked, feeling like he could trust this man, whoever and where ever he was.

'_You must gather all of those who you have been training; yes I know much about you and your effort to train the others… bring them all together and I will explain everything. Goodbye for now.'_ King Kai said, severing the link. Gohan blinked back into reality and looked down at his worried companion.

"I was just contacted by someone from the otherworld, someone training my father… he says something terrible is about to happen… we have to get everyone together, will you help me gather everyone?" Gohan asked anxiously. Videl frowned worriedly but nodded, believing in her husband's words without a doubt.

"Yes, of course." Videl said and together they set off to get everyone to go to the agreed location, Capsule Corps – since it was the biggest place where the whole group could fit easily.

After Gohan had successfully rounded all his friends up King Kai spoke to them, he told them everything he had been told by the Supreme Kai, of Bibidi, of Babidi, and of Buu... _'I'm afraid this danger is far greater than the androids or Cell… it is unlike anything any of you have ever experienced!'_ King Kai said gravely, eyeing Goku in the back who was trying to get Bubbles and Gregory to help him warm up by trying to catch him before the next match. It was no longer a surprise that Goku was able to outrun the two anymore.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Said Krillin, trying to sound brave but failing miserably; beside him Gohan frowned and crossed his arms, closing his eyes in deep thought.

'_Everyone, I suggest you rely on Gohan for this, possibly Trunks as well – both have years of experience fighting threats bigger than themselves and have found ways of defeating them… Now if you'll excuse me I have monkey business to attend to? Get it! Hahaha cuz, cuz Bubbles… oh never mind, no sense of humor in youngsters these days…'_ King Kai sighed and dropped communication.

"Right… um anyway, I agree with King Kai." Tien said, receiving nods of agreement from his friends. Vegeta scoffed and neared the group.

"Like hell I'm going to let Kakarot's brat lead the group! We obviously need someone more powerful than _the whelp!_" He growled, matching Gohan's glare. Gohan curled his lip in a snarl and approached the smaller man, intending to make minced meat out of him but was stopped by Piccolo.

"Watch it Vegeta! I won't have time to clean the blood off my shoes and go after Babidi all in the same day!" Gohan growled menacingly.

"Is that a challenge boy?" Vegeta sneered, loving how the "great Gohan" could be stopped by a "mere Namek". In truth, and only to himself, Vegeta was beside himself with shock at how polar Gohan's personality had become in the years he had lived on. Where Gohan had once feared him and only frowned nervously when he thought Vegeta was not looking - in the past, here now stood a man raring and _willing_ to fight him! Gohan narrowed his eyes and balled his fists until he heard his knuckles pop.

"Just let me hit him once – _just once_." Gohan whispered to Piccolo who smirked but didn't remove his arm from keeping Gohan at bay. Piccolo too was still stunned at Gohan's now unbelievably over-developed taste for combat.

'This is unbelievable… when I knew him he would be cowering under the gaze of Vegeta, now… it seems the tables are reversed.' Though Piccolo, "We'll need his help; he won't be any use to us in a coma." Said the Namek, turning to sneer right back at Vegeta; Vegeta scowled, crossed his arms and turned from them.

"As if I'd help you losers anyway." He snapped. Piccolo chuckled and the rest of the group backed up from them, knowing it would be dangerous to get caught in the cross-fire of two hard-headed Saiyans itching for a fight.

"Man… I've never seen Gohan look so… deadly…" Yamcha muttered. Trunks snorted nearby and smirked toward him.

"That's nothing… you've never seen him _really upset_." Said the Lavender-haired young man; Trunks felt a little uneasy at that moment, watching his father-figure and actual father ready to beat on each other, somehow – he didn't know who exactly to cheer for… Vegeta from the past was more fatherly to him but the one in this time still refused to accept him, which hurt him much less than he thought it would… perhaps though, it was because Gohan was alive and cared for him like Vegeta _should_.

"Careful what you say Vegeta… if you don't help I'll set him loose on you, and I have a feeling it won't be _pretty_ if I do." The Namek warned. Gohan growled to add emphasis and flared his Ki, feeling the now familiar lust for a good fight pump through his veins.

"What do I care? Release your _pet_; let's see how well the brat fights a _real _Saiyan!" Vegeta said turning around. Piccolo shrugged and dropped his arm, earning him gasps from everyone around who took a few more steps back, all except Trunks of course. Gohan rolled his shoulders and smirked as he walked up to the much shorter Saiyan.

"Go easy on him will ya? He _is _my father…" Trunks said, earning a glare from said father. Vegeta was only slightly put off by how much the younger man now towered over him. But size… and mass…. didn't matter… right??

"Please! What can he possibly d-" Vegeta's brag was cut off as a fist collided with his jaw with a resounding SMACK, sending him hurtling into a building several kilometers away. People screamed and scurried from the on coming missile. Gohan straightened himself and dusted himself off casually.

"Oops… I think I hit him too hard." He said sarcastically and scoffed "Not even a challenge…" he muttered under his breath, still angry with the stubborn older Saiyan. Videl scowled at him. Gohan blinked and gave her a confused look. "What?? He had it coming!" he protested, Videl rolled her eyes and turned to go back inside.

"Saiyans…" She muttered. Meanwhile Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, and the rest stared at the hole in the distant building in mute shock. Dust was still spiraling upward from the breech and the hole looked quite deep.

"Did… any of you… see Gohan _move_?" Yamcha asked incredulously; he received shakes of the heads from the others. Gohan glanced over at the hole and sighed unenthusiastically, walking over to find the smaller man. He found Vegeta unconscious in a pile of rubble with blood dribbling down his face and shoulder.

"Aw jeez… I hope I didn't kill him…" He said lifting the man, placing him over his shoulder and walking back. When he got back he placed Vegeta down on the ground and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, sorry Piccolo… I didn't mean to _really _put him in a coma… I was just…" Gohan shrugged, "Angry." Gohan explained, feeling only a little guilty.

"A-A-Angry?? If that was just angry I wouldn't want to see you pissed off!" Yamcha said in astonishment. Gohan crossed his arms again and frowned in thought.

"Hm, it seems you guys need a bit more training if any of you are going to stand a chance against Buu… I shouldn't have been able to knock Vegeta out so easily…" Gohan muttered.

"Well, keep in mind Vegeta didn't train with us when you offered… he was too stubborn to admit he was _obviously_ weaker." Krillin reminded with a knowing smirk. To think Gohan was now the most powerful being on the planet… 'Amazing… he was such a scared little kid when I knew him… always froze up when there was trouble…'Krillin mused, looking up at the concerned, battle-scarred face of the once scared little boy.

"I'm sorry Trunks…" Gohan apologized sincerely to the younger man. Trunks sighed and shook his head before answering.

"Its… fine, I guess I expected it… he's not like the man in the other time-line who almost sacrificed his life for me…" Trunks said quietly and then suddenly smiled and smacked Gohan's shoulder affectionately. "_You_ do enough of that for him." He said with a sad grin. Gohan frowned sadly and ruffled Trunks' hair before picking Vegeta up again and caring him inside for Bulma to tend to his wounds. As the stalwart Saiyan made his way to Bulma's lab he could not help but think of the obstacles ahead and of how much more training his friends still needed but… did they have enough time?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Dun dunn DUNNN! Oh my! Do they?! Thus the actual story begins… I hope you'll enjoy this!


	13. The Power Drain

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: Since there is a LOT going on in this chapter, with the appearance of Babidi, Buu, and Babidi's minions, it is safe to say this will be a LONG chapter… I may even have to split it… who knows, well, enjoy it! I warn you now, most of this chapter will be different then what happened in the series… lots of action in this chapter… Well then, ENJOY!

This chapter was inspired by (the DBZ and the Buu saga of course…) and Rob Dougan – Furious Angels

**Makai Alexa**: Yup yup tis true.

**Princesa de la Luna**: Yes, I hoped it would be a wow… lol, I know Chrono Crusade and Inuyasha…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep underground, in a buried ship only known to a select few, an old, wrinkled creature clutched his staff and gazed at a huge red egg gleefully. "I've found it… my father's treasure is mine! I will follow in his footsteps… I will conquer the universe!" He lifted his bone-thin fingers up and laughed. "All will tremble at my name, Babidi!" He chortled and then jerked his attention around to his minions. "Majin Buu will need energy if he is to awaken…" he turned his gaze to two servants he had recently ensnared into his will.

"Spopovich, Yamu… it is time to make yourselves useful to me… go, find the strongest energy reading and drain it! Take it from more than one source if you need to; just bring me back that energy!" He barked. His two selected minions bowed and after taking their means to extracting the needed energy, flew off to carry out their master's will. "Soon Buu… soon we shall rise and rid this back-water mud hole of its pathetic population!" Babidi laughed maniacally and ordered the egg to be brought topside.

Meanwhile, Gohan stood facing Vegeta, away from everyone so they would not harm anything. Vegeta had agreed finally, after struggling with his wounded pride that he would take special training from the once young boy. Although Vegeta hated the idea he had enough common sense to know that he really wouldn't stand a chance against Buu or Babidi and his other minions. So there they stood, face to face and ready to begin.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me but that doesn't mean we don't need you. As it stands if you are not able to defeat me you won't stand a chance against Buu…" Gohan said.

"Errmhp… FINE! But don't expect me to call you "master" or anything ridiculous like that got it?!" Vegeta yelled, not please by the idea at all. Honestly… he was the Prince of all Saiyans! And here he was going to be trained by the son of a low-class – a, nobody… who somehow was a million times more powerful than he was! It just wasn't fair! Gohan sighed in relief and nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, that'd be the last thing I'd expect or want to hear from you." Gohan said, unable to stop himself from sneering at Vegeta; said older Saiyan scoffed but shocked Gohan when he smirked good-naturedly and crossed his arms in an almost at-ease posture.

"At least… You act more like a true Saiyan than your _father_ had when he was alive." Vegeta said. Gohan blinked, still surprised, this was as close to a compliment as he ever heard from the shorter man.

"Um… thanks, I think. Let's get started." Gohan instructed, facing his new pupil. Vegeta and Gohan began sparing, Gohan spoke as they fought, pointing out the best way to attack and defend, letting Vegeta know where he could improve and where he excelled… Gohan knew he did not need to say or do much to get _this _student to give it all he had. Vegeta went at Gohan with all his power and ability, still shocked that it did not faze the younger Saiyan at all.

They fought and trained for four hours straight until they both felt something headed their way… or two somethings. "What is that?" Gohan uttered to himself as he and Vegeta pulled from their attack to look into the skies. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere – as if cloaked somehow – to pale skinned and impossibly muscled figures appeared, headed right toward Gohan. Gohan's eyes widened in shock and - out of instinct - literally slapped them away as if they were nothing but pesky insects.

Spopovich and Yamu blinked in astonishment and saw the confused and frustrated Vegeta… he would do just fine. They went at him quicker than he knew what hit him and shoved the needle connected to the device they held into his side. Gohan growled and went after them; Spopovich grabbed Gohan and attempted to fight him. Gohan, distracted by Spopovich, could not stop Yamu from draining all of Vegeta's energy before taking off.

"Gohan wait!" Supreme Kai landed next to him. Gohan staggered in shock at seeing the most power Kai, having heard of him from King Kai, and glanced only momentarily before turning back to the Kai and his tall, red-skinned servant. "You can not do this on your own, let us help heal your friend first." He said and motioned to Kibito. "This is Kibito, he will help Vegeta." He said and gestured for the tall man to do his stuff.

Kibito landed next to Gohan and Vegeta with Supreme Kai and crouched next to the fallen Saiyan. He placed his hands on Vegeta and a few seconds later a bright light enveloped the unconscious prince. Not two minutes later Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes, when his gaze fell on Kibito he jerked away and pulled himself up. "What in the hell is going on here? Where are those two morons who dared attack me, I'm going to rip them limb from limb!" He snarled and scanned the area, trying to locate their Ki signatures.

"Calm yourself Prince Vegeta." A voice said behind him, Vegeta turned to the short blue man and glared.

"And just who the hell are _you _to tell me what to do punk?" Vegeta snarled.

"Have some respect. That's the Supreme Kai!" Kibito growled.

"And who are you? His love slave?" Vegeta chuckled darkly and glared at Gohan. "And what have you been doing during all this? Why haven't you gone after then and killed them like a real Saiyan?" Vegeta snapped. Gohan shook his head and turned to Kibito and his master.

"Thank you… I think…" he said, muttering the last part under his breath.

"I heard that whelp!" Vegeta barked but before he could go on belittling those around the three were distracted by more people arriving. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, and Videl landed next to them.

"Now is not the time to argue. We must go after them before Babidi has a chance of reawakening Majin Buu." Piccolo ordered, crossing his arms and glaring at Vegeta, challenging him to stall again.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Vegeta snapped and flew ahead of them. The group shrugged and followed shortly after.

"Gohan!" Videl ran over and hugged her husband. Gohan took no time in returning the hug and looked at the Kai and Kibito expectantly. "We met them on our way here… we thought it wasn't safe for you and Vegeta to be alone… not that Vegeta would have been much of a threat anyway…" Videl said the last part in a whisper only for Gohan's ears.

"Well… looks like we weren't all that safe anyway…" Gohan said and nodded his thanks to Kibito and King Kai. "Now let's go after those guys." He said and together the large group too off after Vegeta and the two fiends.

"They will take the energy to their master, Babidi, who will try to restore Majin Buu… we must stop them! Majin Buu can not be allowed to awaken!" Supreme Kai warned.

Elsewhere, Babidi watched as his two servants appeared and landed before him, bowing respectfully. "We have returned!" They said and unison.

"Ah, good, you have returned… have you the energy?" Babidi asked impatiently.

"Yes master but-"

"Good, give it to me!" He ordered and snatched the device. He grinned down at the tool in his hand and then turned to his servants who stood there expectantly. "I suppose you'll be wanting your reward now, correct?" he asked with a sneer.

"Y-Yes." Yamu answered, squirming under the evil wizard's gaze uncomfortably.

"Well, here it is…" he turned to them and lifted his hand toward Spopovich. Yamu watched in horror as Babidi began to torture Spopovich with gleeful sadism.

"Ahhhh what… are you doing?!" Spopovich squealed in pain, his pale skin turning fire-red as Babidi slowly expanded his inner energies, causing him to painfully swell like a balloon.

"Giving you your reward of course." Babidi said darkly and watched with a sadistic sense of pleasure as Spopovich screamed in anguish before he erupted from within, watching his blood and innards splatter. He turned and gave Yamu a leering grin. "Your turn…" he said slowly but Yamu would not be sticking around…

"N-NO!!" Yamu screamed and fled in terror, taking off into the skies.

"Oh no you don't… Pui-Pui." He turned to his servant in the shadows.

"Yes master?" Pui-Pui asked, crouching down next to his master and bowing his head respectfully.

"I'll give you the pleasure of crushing his life." Babidi said and received a bow from the wide-skulled servant.

"Yes, master…" Pui-Pui flew after Yamu and seconds later a scream and an energy blast was heard before Pui-Pui returned. "It is done."

"Yes, but it seems we have guests…" He turned to Dabura, the demon King, his second and most powerful servant. "Go." He commanded, receiving another bow from the quite demon before he too took off after the intruders. "Come Pui-Pui, Yakon, let us take the egg to a safer spot while Dabura takes care of those fools…" he commanded and had his two other minions lift the large ball and take off with their master.

Dabura flew to the spot where the group of fighters had been hiding and grinned at their surprised faces. "D-Dabura!" Supreme Kai swallowed nervously.

"My, my… my reputation precedes me…" The Demon King sneered and looked at the faces around. "So, you're the pests that have been giving my master a headache…" he chuckled as slapped away Piccolo's attempt to attack, letting the Namek crash into a nearby cliff before falling to the ground motionless, out cold…

"You bastard!" Trunks growled, clutching his hands into tight fists, wanting to wipe that disgusting smile off the demon's ugly face.

"Temper, temper… here, cool off!" Dabura said and sucked in a breath.

"NO! WATCH OUT!" Supreme Kai yelled but he was too late to stop him, Dabura let his breath out and with it spat on Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Videl.

"What the hell? Is this some sort of joke? Are you for real? Honestly… spitting on your enemies?" Vegeta cackled mirthfully.

"N-No… what IS this??" Videl tried wiping the spit off her shoulder but instead, it stuck to her hand and began to harden… soon, before she could stop it, it spread all over her body, turning her into stone.

"VIDEL!" Gohan cried, running over.

"STOP!" Kibito suddenly appeared before him and held him back. "If you touch her you will turn into stone as well!" He barked, releasing the distressed man.

Gohan watched in horror as everyone, save for him Vegeta, Kibito, and Supreme Kai were turned to stone by the demon's spit! "You bastard! Turn them back!" Gohan snarled but Dabura just sneered.

"No can do!" Dabura chuckled, waved, and took off into the skies quicker than anyone could see.

"Damnit! This day's sure getting better and better!" Vegeta snapped sarcastically and took off into the direction of Babidi and his minions.

"Come Gohan!" Kibito said as he and his master followed suit. Gohan sighed, took one last look at his friends and wife and followed.

"Where is Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he landed next to Kibito and Supreme Kai. Before them stood Yakon and Pui-Pui; the wind whistled loudly and picked up dust as they stared each other down.

"I'm not sure… Gohan, listen… I know you do not like death and killing but… you must kill them… they will fight you to the death to defend the egg… we must not let it charge and hatch!" Supreme Kai pressed, clutching Gohan's shoulder and giving him a worried expression. Gohan looked down at the Kai and nodded in agreement.

"Alright…" he said and turned to the evil-grinning fiends.

"Looks like we're gunna have us a bit of fun eh Yakon?" Pui-Pui chuckled darkly as he and his comrade approached the tall Saiyan.

"It sure looks that way…" Yakon sneered but before any of them could actually make a move to attack Gohan, said Saiyan has disappeared before their eyes.

"Where did he-uggghhhh…" Gohan reappeared before Yakon, having struck the alien through the heart. Gohan slowly withdrew his fist from Yakon's perforated chest and the alien fell to his knees. Gohan leapt into the air and turned back to the wide-eyed alien.

"Masenkooooo-HA!" Gohan cried and released his signature attack, obliterating his target quickly. Gohan looked up and saw Pui-Pui charging a blast from his rifle, Gohan stood and let the blast come at him and shocked the oddly-shaped alien by actually catching the ball of energy in the palm of his hand and throwing it right back toward it's sender.

"NNOO-" Pui-Pui was too slow to dodge the blast as it struck him between the eyes. Gohan charged another blast of energy of his own and finished the fiend off, lowering his eyes and relaxing slightly.

"Why does it always have to come to death?" Gohan muttered to himself unhappily and looked over to the grim-faced Kibito and Supreme Kai.

"Forgive us for placing this burden on your shoulders Gohan… but that egg _must not _be allowed to hatch!" Supreme Kai said. Gohan sighed and nodded, walking over to the red, pulsing ball and gritted his teeth.

"Be careful Gohan! Give it everything you've got… You must destroy it before it hatches!" Supreme Kai yelled. Gohan nodded and clenched his fists, staring at the huge ball in great concentration; he got into position and took a deep breath before he let out a battle-cry.

"AHHH!" Gohan yelled as he released his power in a torrent so strong it knocked everything and everyone back as the energy expelled from his body. Gohan's power swelled around him, the light from his body pulsating until he began to transform… however… before he was able to reach his third ascension… something happened, something no one was expecting.

"OH NO!" Supreme Kai and Kibito cried as they watched what they hoped would not come to pass. "Come Kibito, we must free the others from their trap! Gohan can not handle all of this on his own!" Supreme Kai said and he and Kibito flew off to the others.

Before Gohan could even reach his third ascension the egg suddenly snapped open. Gohan stopped his battle-cry, relaxed and looked on at what he _thought _was a broken egg… unfortunately… all he managed to do, was RELEASE Majin Buu! 'Oh… no… God save us…' Gohan thought as the steam cleared and a huge pink demon stepped from the egg, grinning widely at the distraught Saiyan. Meanwhile, Babidi was staring into Vegeta's confused eyes. Vegeta had confronted him moments earlier while Gohan was busy _releasing _Buu… Vegeta had intended on destroying Babidi but was caught off guard by the little man's power.

"The evil in your heart… I shall use it… you shall be my servant and there's nothing you can do about it! HAHAHA!!" And true to the evil wizard's words, with a flick on his wrist and concentrated mental powers Vegeta howled and fell to his knees, clawing away ad his head as his mind was taken over - dominated. "Don't try to resist!" Babidi laughed; his mirth was cut short when Gohan landed face first into the dirt nearby.

"Ugh…" Gohan got to his feat unsteadily as the pink demon that had back-handed him landed next to his master and… Vegeta? "V-Vegeta?" Gohan asked wide-eyed and gasped when Vegeta turned and displayed the curvy M on his forehead… the same mark that was on ever servant of Babidi's. 'Oh crap…' he thought and stood on the defensive as Vegeta sneered evilly at him.

"Though I would much rather kill your dead-beat _father_ …you will do nicely as well…" Vegeta said and cracked his knuckles. "Prepare to die brat." He growled. Gohan frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Keep wishing Vegeta…" He said. 'Damn… I used too much energy before… I need to res-' but before Gohan could finish his thought Vegeta was on him, smashing his fists into his gut greedily. 'Damnit! Caught off… guard…' Gohan rammed his knee into Vegeta's face, not giving him a chance to recover as he barreled into him seconds after getting off the ground.

"What is this, Vegeta, I did not say you could fight the pest, come to me!" Babidi ordered but to Babidi's surprise, however, Majin Vegeta sneered at his master.

"I will do no such thing. I am quite happy killing this whelp off." Vegeta snapped, proving to be completely disobedient.

"WHAT? …Well… fine, go ahead then, he was beginning to grate on my nerves anyway." Babidi huffed, disappointed and slightly worried that his power was not strong enough to totally have Vegeta under his control. Vegeta grinned and charged at Gohan again, taking advantage of Gohan's surprise and fatigue to catch him off guard and land a kick across his face, sending him skidding a couple feet.

"How does it feel for you to get knocked off your feet!" Vegeta snarled, flying at him with more punches and kicks, not giving Gohan the chance to recover. Gohan grunted with surprising effort and kicked Vegeta off him, getting to his feet and dodging more blows.

"Vegeta! You have to fight this!" Gohan yelled, trying to turn Vegeta back to the little good he still harbored in his hardened heart.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Babidi cried as Vegeta powered up, destroying Babidi's underground spaceship in the process as everything was blown away from Vegeta's power. When Vegeta finished powering up he smirked at Babidi and then at Gohan before going after the younger Saiyan once more.

Meanwhile, one by one Kibito and Supreme Kai used their powers to restore all those who had been turned to stone by Dabura. "Gohan! Where is he? Is he okay?" Videl asked after being restored.

"He…" Supreme Kai sighed and decided covering up the truth was not the best idea at the moment. "Gohan accidentally released Majin Buu… my guess is he's about to fight the demon himself…"

"Oh no!" Yamcha cried.

"Gohan…" Tien clenched his fists, fearing for the worst.

"Come on! Let's go help!" Krillin said, taking off. For once in his life, Krillin would meet death and terror head on without a complaint.

The fight between Majin Vegeta and Gohan was halted momentarily as the Demon King Dabura flew back and landed on his knees next to his master. "What is this joke?" Vegeta snarled. Gohan watched uneasily, something was terribly wrong…

"Please master! You must seal Majin Buu! He will be the death of us all!" Dabura yelled. Babidi frowned and motioned for Buu to strike the demon king. Dabura's eyes widened when a fist collided with his stomach, knocking him to the ground instantly.

"Good job Majin Buu… yes, your power is quite awesome." Babidi complimented, Buu smiled at his master. "Kill him; I have no more use for him." Babidi said nonchalantly. Dabura's eyes widened but his scream was cut off as Buu suddenly appeared before him and severed his throat instantly… and then turned the demon into a chocolate and ate him.

"Mmm! Chocolate!" Majin Buu said and patted his huge stomach.

"Good, now, Vegeta, finish him off!" Babidi commanded. Vegeta turned to Gohan and smirked.

"Well you heard "the boss" now, die!" Vegeta went after Gohan but by then Gohan had recovered from his fatigue from using too much power at once and dodged each blow Vegeta threw at him. With one well placed punch Gohan managed to successfully knock the older Saiyan out, even if Vegeta was powered up to his second ascension.

After Gohan made sure that he didn't accidentally kill the Saiyan Prince he turned and smirked at a furious Babidi. "HOW DARE YOU!" Babidi screamed and motioned his last servant to fight him… Majin Buu… Gohan stood his ground as the pink, balloon like creature waddled over to him smiling sickly-sweet.

"Buu gunna have fun!" Buu said in a cheery voice.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried in terror, fearing greatly for his friend's life while the others watched on in horror. Gohan swallowed hard, something didn't sit well with this creature… even though Gohan had become incredibly powerful something seemed… impossible about this fiend before him… it seemed to him that not even powering up to his maximum would do too much damage to him… did the universe have a chance? He would soon find out…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: OOooo the showdown! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter… It was kind of hard to write… my longest chapter yet! Woohoo! This should make some of you happy!


	14. The End of Gohan?

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: It was brought to my attention that I might have rushed things last chapter… well, if you think about it, much less happened in that chapter than it would in a normal episode, don't you think? Gohan and Veggie were interrupted by evil people who stole energy, brought it to their master, Gohan and group went after them, fought, and Gohan woke Buu up… not _too _much happened… wait until the later chapters lol.

Oh, By the way, sorry this chapter took longer to get posted… I'm a little disappointed by the lack of interest in this story with little reviews and comments and such… no matter, let's see if Gohan can talk some sense into Buu… Or… fail trying…

**Makai Alexa**: Don't worry; there will be plenty of action from now one lol

**Princesa de la Luna**: The answer is no. Pan will not have siblings - that would not parallel the other time-line the way I'm planning… but I do plan _something_ later on…

**Noryale: **Omigosh! I miss you!Yes things are starting to heat up eh?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Z-Fighters held their breaths and stood their ground, unwilling to distract Gohan and knowing they would just get in the way if they tried to help. Gohan backed away, his breathing quickening as adrenaline pumped through his body and sweat coating him in a thin sheet as he looked on nervously at the advancing demon; Majin Buu continued to giggle as he approached, finding all this like an elaborate game. Gohan new what his father would do in this situation, he would first try to reason, find the good in his opponents… and when that failed, try to pacify him or her forcibly… unfortunately, Buu didn't give him the chance for either.

"Hee hee hee!" Buu cackled and leapt toward him, balling a huge fist and smashing it into Gohan's face quicker than the Saiyan could react. Gohan, caught off guard, was too slow to crawl away as he looked up at the demon who stood right by him in a second, lifting him into the air with his thick-fingered hand. Gohan groaned in pain and snorted at the smug look in the pink demon's face… he would not fail this easily. Buu blinked in surprise when Gohan broke free from the grip and back-flipped, simultaneously kicking Buu's jaw as he did so and landed a bit back, frowning at the quickly recovered demon with contempt.

"Ha ha ha! What a fool! He thinks he can defeat Majin Buu!" Babidi chuckled mockingly.

'How can I reason with him?' Gohan thought critically before being forced to block more attacks… it seemed Buu wasn't the type to stand around and stare at his opponent like the many villains Gohan and his friends had to deal with in the past. Gohan leapt further back, avoiding more attacks and forced himself to ascend to his Super-Saiyan form as quickly as he could; this made thing just a bit easier as he blocked punches and kicks and was even able to land a few good hits as well.

For the most part it seemed Gohan had the upper-hand, more or less… but Gohan _did _sense good in Buu… perhaps he had been influenced by his father as a child after all. "Wait! Buu!" Gohan held his hands up in defense as he skidded to a stop. Buu titled his head to the side curiously, what could his prey want to speak about?

"Yes?" Buu asked curiously, sounding like a child who was asked if they wanted to know a secret.

"Look… Buu … I know there's goodness in your heart… I know you don't want to follow orders around… I mean, how can you – a great fighter, let yourself get bossed around by someone as conniving and sneaky as Babidi?" Gohan said, forcing his voice to sound steady and confident, even though he was shaking with adrenaline and fear… somehow, this seemed a thousand times scarier than it did when he tried fighting the androids… and a thousand times more dangerous as well.

"What?" Babidi blinked in shock. "Hey! How dare you! Don't confuse him!" he growled but Buu said nothing, he just continued to stare at Gohan, as if contemplating what he said. "Hey! Buu! Attack him! Kill him! I order you to destroy his life!" Buu's winced as Babidi screamed in his ears… Gohan was right… Buu had a choice… but… something didn't like this change of heart…

"ERRR!" Buu growled and latched his fist around Babidi's throat.

"N-No…" Babidi's words were cut off as his throat collapsed under Buu's vice-like grip. Babidi had no chance to say the words to lock away his puppet... and now he was going to pay for his ignorance.

_Kill. Kill. KILL. _"Buu… kill?" _Kill. KILL!! _"GRR!" Buu's heard hurt and couldn't stop himself any longer. Gohan watched in horror as Buu tossed Babidi's now limp form and began to… dissolve?

"Buu? What's going on…" Gohan muttered to himself. Suddenly, Majin Buu bellowed out a roar and tore into two beings! The Majin Buu Gohan had previously fought was obviously the 'good' side… for the creature that stood next to him was something the radiated evil… The evil, muscular Buu opened his eyes and looked down at his round, child-like counter-part and smirked maliciously.

"ERR!" Good Buu knew this evil… it was the evil that spoke to him before… he would not allow this evil to destroy something he had a chance to correct! Good Buu attacked Evil Buu but all the other did was just stand there and smirk… finally, when it seemed Good Buu was getting tired, Evil Buu grabbed Good Buu by the throat, chuckling darkly.

"Only one Buu can live." Evil Buu said in a deep, reverberating voice. Gohan was still rooted to the spot in shock, trying to suppressed his fear but failing as Evil Buu seemed to secrete something, some sort of blob that moved toward the round, good Buu… "Bye bye!" Evil Buu said before the blob suddenly expanded, trapping the helpless Good Buu and sticking back into Evil Buu… Gohan covered his eyes as a light enveloped Evil Buu. When the Saiyan uncovered his eyes only one stood in their place… Super Buu now stood there, looking even more powerful than before…

"No! We have to help him!" Yamcha growled and nodded toward Tien; together, the two once-enemies bolted toward Buu, intended on trapping him and letting Gohan deliver a finishing blow… unfortunately, Buu saw their attempt from the corner of his eyes and released blobs toward them. As the blobs stuck to Tien and Yamcha, who tried to struggle free in vain, Buu charged at a shocked Gohan and crushed his fist against his left temple, sending him crashing into a rock wall and effectively nearly knocking him unconscious.

"HA HA HA!" Buu laughed as Tien and Yamcha were absorbed into him.

"No!" Krillin screamed in horror, backing up to stand next to a stone-faced Piccolo. Videl turned from the scene, accepting Trunks' comforting hug as he glared in the direction of the monster… oh how he wished he could go up there with Gohan and help but, he knew if _Gohan _was having as much difficulty with Majin Buu, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Ow…" Gohan groaned as he struggled to get up, touching his head and wincing at the bruise. He stood and glared at the monster… he could still sense the good Buu within him… Gohan staggered a bit, feeling dizzy and nauseous from the blow to his head but even as the world spun he cried out in anger and shot toward him; Buu turned and grinned almost excitedly, catching Gohan's extended fists and kicking him in the guts. Gohan gasped as the breath left him but he would not give in, he surged forward and smashed his head against Buu's forcing the demon to recoil and release Buu. "Buu… you still have good in you! Don't let the evil dominate you!" Gohan cried, resisting the urge to rub his tender head.

Buu straightened himself and brushed dust off casually before turning back to Gohan and smirking smugly. "Buu will not be distracted again." Buu said launching toward the exasperated Saiyan once again. Gohan was shocked by how much more powerful this monster was to Gohan, far superior to anything he had ever faced! Gohan gasped and groaned in pain as he felt Buu's fists continually pound into him, not giving him a chance to power-up any higher than Super-Saiyan. The remaining Z-Fighter's worst fears came to pass as Gohan finally, after taking such a beating, reverted back to his original state and fell to his knees.

"NOOO!" The others yelled in horror, watching Buu strike down Gohan, forcing the Saiyan to lay still on the ground… had Gohan finally been bested? Had he been defeated? Had he been… killed? Buu lifted his arms up and laughed gleefully, stomping his foot into Gohan's back repeatedly.

"NO! Stop it you monster!" Trunks roared, being held back by Vegeta of all people.

"Vegeta? You're okay?" Krillin asked in shock, finally noticing that that Saiyan Prince had awakened and had been watching.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Vegeta snarled, accepting a Senzu-Bean from Piccolo and devouring it. "Why bothering giving me the stupid bean… it's not going to do us any good…" Vegeta grumbled, releasing the boy. Despite the duress they were in the group stared at Vegeta in shock… the Saiyan had just admitted his inferiority to Gohan. "Would you idiots stop looking at me and WATCH OUT!" Vegeta growled, dodging energy shots from the appendage on Buu's head.

"He's trying to turn us into sweets – let's split up and meet back at Roshi's!" Krillin suggested, reeling back from more shots from the pink demon.

"B-But Gohan!" Videl cried, feeling her heart constrict.

"No time! We must go!" Piccolo demanded, feeling his own heart squeeze painfully at the sight of his beatened down friend. Trunks frowned thoughtfully but had no time to offer her soothing words – Buu was aiming right at her and she was too distracted! Trunks grunted with the effort to reach her on time and scooped her up, flying off into the skies. Buu smirked as they reached and roared with victory, deciding he would track them down as soon as he had something tasty to eat.

As Buu flew off into the direction of the city Supreme Kai and Kibito emerged and landed next to Gohan's torn and bloody body. "Is he alive?" Kibito asked. Supreme Kai narrowed his eyes as he studied Gohan and smiled.

"Yes… but barely. Come, we must take him to our planet and see if we can train him… perhaps he will be the one to finally release the Legendary Sword from it's confinements…" Supreme Kai said, motioning Kibito to lift the large man. Gohan groaned hoarsely as he felt pain shoot through his body somewhere in the fogginess of his exhaust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: As a punishment for not leaving a review or comment I decided to keep this chapter short… hopefully, you can make it up to me by the time I begin working on the next chapter :P

**Update**: Okay I lied... I edited some stuff, fixed things and added things that should have been there and it's no longer short... any way, I still expect more people telling me if they like or dislike this so far! I want comments darn it!!


	15. Legendary

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: Bear with the beginning of this chapter… I rushed it on purpose – I wanted to get to the real meat of the chapter soon… I mean, we all know how he got there and what happened anyway right? Besides, it's different from the anime… OH! By the way some dialogues are taken directly from the dubbed version of the anime itself – watch for it ;) that belongs to Akira Toriyama! Well, enjoy!!

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And you're very welcome!

**Sonic-richard**: Why thank you! I'm very happy that you like it so much! Though I wouldn't call this story "the best" thanks anyway :D

**Makai Alexa**: You most certainly are! Don't worry, this chapter will make it up!

**Adlex47Liger0**: Well, this is probably going to spoil things a tiny bit but yes, my own version...

**Noryale**: Well I hope this chapter makes up for everything! Here's your damn chapter you whiny bitch! J/K LOL

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**: Thank you! Yes I do seem to write lots of "shocking" situations... not sure why, anyway! Don't worry, for some reason (and I hope I'm not junxing myself by saying so) I haven't lost my steam for this fic! Expect fairly quick updates... I REALLY hope I am not going to regret saying that lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gohan opened his eyes again he was laying in a lush valley with a lake nearby. Supreme Kai and Kibito stood by him and smiled down at him. "What... what's going on?" Gohan asked, sitting up and blinking in surprise when he did not feel any pain anymore. "You healed me? Thank you… but… where am I? And why?" He asked, standing to face the other two.

"Before we answer that - how do you like your new clothes?" Supreme Kai asked. Gohan looked down at himself and noticed he was not wearing his orange Gi pants and blue shirt, instead he was wearing an elaborate constume that seemed to match what the Kai's wore.

"Wow... neat!" He said, though he prefered his own clothes these fit nicely as well. "But where are my clothes?" he asked, fingering the odd earrings he wore as well idly.

"They were torn to shreds... don't worry, we will give you new clothes once we're done here. Now, to answer your question - We have brought you here to train you. You will be trained to properly fight Majin Buu and defeat him once and for all." The Supreme Kai declared. Gohan titled his head to the side, giving them a contemplative look – why him? Were they serious?

"R-Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kibito answered simply. Gohan did not see that either were joking, sincerity gravitated from both of them so he too got serious and nodded.

"Excellent. But how will I become that strong? I'm almost sure that not even if I had been able to power up to my maximum would I have been able to beat Majin Buu…" Gohan said, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth in regret and anger.

"Calm yourself Gohan. First… for the training… you must be able to remove a sword from a rock-face…" Kibito stated, patting Gohan's shoulder reassuringly. Gohan calmed down slightly and raised and eyebrow at them.

"Really… is that all?" Gohan asked sarcastically, trying but failing to look and sound serious – honestly …a sword?

"Do not take this lightly Gohan… this is the legendary Z-Sword! You will be unstoppable with it. Come; let us take you to it." The Supreme Kai said, gesturing them to follow. Gohan followed close by, walking with them until they reached a very tall pillar of stone. "The Z-Sword is up there, come…" They all flew up there and landed before the sword. "This is it Gohan… this will save the universe!"

Gohan stared down at the sword embedded in the huge pillar and blinked incredulously. 'Okay… I'll go along with them – I have no reason to doubt them.' He thought before crouching down to inspect the sword closer. "So …what's supposed to happen to someone who actually manages to pull this thing out?" Gohan asked and looked up at Kibito.

"The sword draws upon it's master's deepest hidden powers. The two become one weapon, capable of cutting down even the mightiest of foes." Kibito answered, looking on at the sword he had never managed to attain with respect.

"Wow… it sounds like this sucker must be _really _sharp!" Gohan bent over and wrapped his hands around the handle of the long-sword. "I guess I'll have to be careful!"

"Don't worry, _you _can't free it!" Kibito laughed. Supreme Kai scolded Kibito and told him to give Gohan a chance and so the tall, red-skinned man kept quiet, watching Gohan struggle to release the sword. When the weapon would not budge Supreme Kai smirked and suggested to Gohan that he give it another go… Gohan stood and rolled his shoulders, readying himself to power-up.

"Not even your Super-Saiyan strength will be enough I'm afraid." Kibito said with amusement but to his and Supreme-Kai's shock Gohan went beyond Super-Saiyan, letting out a battle-cry and releasing his power until a Super-Saiyan of the third ascension stood before them. "I… did not know he was this far ahead…" Kibito muttered, not having seem Gohan transform into a Super-Saiyan three before.

Gohan gripped the sword with one hand and glared at it… with another mighty cry he yanked as hard as he could, feeling with satisfaction as the pillar shook violently and the sword shifted in his grip. "AHHH!" Gohan cried out, feeling the sword begin to emerge. Soon Kibito and Supreme Kai watched in aw as Gohan withdrew the sword, lifting it and forcing his body to remain as a Super-Saiyan 3.

"Amazing! Gohan you did it!" Supreme Kai said, staring with amazement at the sheer power that pulsated from Gohan's super-charged body.

"The Z-Sword is free!!" Kibito gasped in astonishment. Gohan panted for breath, not even the fight with Majin Vegeta had been this tricky… of course, it was nothing compared to the fight with Majin Buu. Gohan sighed in relief and gasped when he let himself return to normal, feeling the real weight of the sword when he did so.

'Wow… heavy…' he thought, dropping down to the ground where Kibito and Supreme Kai where waiting.

"Well! Looks like you underestimated him Kibito." Supreme Kai said with a knowing smile. Kibito smirked and grunted in agreement. "So… how does it feel Gohan? To hold the legendary Z-Sword?" Supreme Kai asked, turning his gaze back to the now once again spiky black-haired man.

"Hmm… well, let's see…" Gohan attempted to lift the sword, groaning with the effort and staggering backwards as the weight overpowered him. "Ah… it's so heavy… if I can just get him to hold it he won't be able to move his arms!" Gohan joked, smiling sheepishly at the outraged look in Kibito's face.

"How dare you make jokes! Have you no respect of the power that is in your grasp!?" Kibito asked incredulously. Gohan tightened his hold on the sword and glanced up at Kibito. "This sword is the ultimate weapon and you removed it! Now you must master it, you must work harder than you ever have, because if you continue trembling the way you are now your battle with Majin Buu will be over before it's begun!" Kibito said, speaking more words than Gohan had ever heard from him.

'Hmph… maybe _he'd _like to give it a try…' Gohan thought, thinking about suggesting just that… he knew he wouldn't be able to lift it anyway, he felt his power-level and knew it was not as strong as his… however, he was not here to play games – not when the world, his wife, surrogate son, friends, and the rest of the Earth were in great jeopardy. "Forgive me. Then please, help me train with it." Gohan said, easing the sword down and glancing at the two expectantly.

"Gohan. If you want to beat Majin Buu you must learn to use the sword." Supreme Kai nodded in agreement. "It must become an extension of yourself; that is the only way." The Kai said seriously.

Gohan rested the tip of the sword on the ground and straightened, nodded at the Kai. "I'll keep trying." Gohan agreed and went back to training. Gohan readied himself again and attempted to master the sword, staggering back as the weight came down on him. "I swear this sword is just getting heavier…" Gohan complained, falling back with the sword only to be pushed forward again by Kibito

"Visualize Gohan. See yourself as an entire entity, one not complete without the other." Kibito advised. Gohan sighed with fatigue but would not let up, he would master this.

"Okay." He took in a deep breath and forced his body to try harder, eventually able to painfully swing the sword without toppling over.

"Incredible. Gohan's natural ability to handle the Z-Sword with such finesse is uncanny – I've never seen anything quite like it master." Kibito said next to the Supreme Kai.

"What did I tell you Kibito? Gohan is the one… everything is going exactly according to my plan." The Kai said - his eyes twinkling as he smirked up at his servant. "Soon enough, Gohan will be ready to _slay _Majin Buu and restore order to the universe." He said, turning his attention back to the hard-working Saiyan. "Rest Gohan! You've done so much so far! More than I even dared hope." Supreme Kai suggested, recoiling in astonishment when Gohan turned fierce eyes toward him and shook his head, ignoring the damp hair the got into his eyes as he answered.

"No! I still have a long way to go!" Gohan said, lifting the sword where he had let it fall from exhaustion and doubling his efforts, moving quicker than before until it seemed like handling the sword was mere child's play. 'I won't let everybody down again! I may have been unprepared by Majin Buu before but I refuse to be defeated by him this time!' Gohan thought as he slashed the sword across the sky, carrying the sword into the air as he fought invisible enemies. 'It's going to take everything I've got – but I'm willing to give it – and then some! I just hope that's enough… until then all I can do is practice.'

Gohan would only stop for short intervals, allowing his muscles to heal as much as possible before taking up the sword again and continuing to train with it; he even began resorting to training and much and as hard as he could without stopping, until his muscles tore and then took a Senzu-Bean from his pouch so that he would heal, become that much stronger, and continue, he just hoped he could master it before he ran out of beans - he'll need to ask Korin for more before he fights Majin Buu... that is, if he was still alive. Soon it seemed that he had mastered handling the sword with ease; once he was sure of it he looked over at his mute-shocked trainers.

"Um… yes?" He asked in confusion; the Supreme Kai and Kibito were looking at him as if he had suddenly acquired three heads.

"You… managed to… master the sword and its weight… in only three hours…" Kibito choked out. Gohan swung the sword one-handedly and rested it against his shoulder, raising and eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes… what's your point?" Gohan asked curiously. Kibito sobered quickly and shook his head.

"Never mind, it is time for your next training." Kibito affirmed but was stopped before he could say anymore.

"Um… That sounds fantastic and I'd really like to soon but… before then… would it be alright if we ate? I'm… well, to take a quote from my dad, "I'm starving!"" Gohan said, patting his growling stomach. Supreme Kai chuckled and nodded.

"Sure Gohan, you've earned yourself a feast." Moments later the Kai and Kibito watched in awe as Gohan devoured a huge table full of a mountain of food within a few minutes.

"Ahh… thanks so much… that's much better." Gohan said, standing and lifting the sword in one hand again, resting it on his shoulder. "I'm ready now!" he announced.

"Alright. I will throw something to you… it has low density but great mass and you must try to cut through it alright?" Supreme Kai said.

"Yeah, alright!" Gohan said, getting into a batter base-ball position. "Ready when you are!" Supreme Kai nodded and lifted his hand up into the air, forming a black block of metal from apparently out of no where. Gohan watched with interest as he lifted it up with his power.

"READY?!" He called.

"YEAH!" Gohan readied the sword, glaring at the huge, metal block.

"Oh and by the way… this is the hardest known metal in the universe. It's called Catcheen…" The Supreme Kai drew his hand back, letting the block draw back with his motion. Gohan gripped the sword tighter, keeping his eyes on his target. "Alright – here it comes!" Supreme Kai hurled the block toward Gohan who stood his ground.

"HA!" Gohan struck his sword forward with the intent on slicing through the block… however… to the great astonishment of everyone the blade, upon contact with the block, shattered in two pieces! Gohan held tightly to the sword that shook in his hand from the shock it took and then blinked at it and smiled sheepishly at the other two who had yet to close their mouths – jaws that had dropped out of amazement and horror.

"OH NO! Tell me it's not true Kibito!"

"It's true! It snapped in two!" Kibito answered his master; the two were in total shock - Gohan had managed to successfully destroy the single weapon he could have used to finally eliminate Majin Buu with!

"Ah, um… I'm sorry?" Gohan dropped the sword and scratched the back of his neck in the same mannerism his father had throughout his life. 'Great… now what am I going to do?' he thought helplessly. As Gohan sulked and was lost in his ill thoughts he did not see the sword began to glow and disappear… in its place an old man stood and smirked at the white-faced amazed looks of Kibito and the Supreme Kai.

"Hey! What's with the long face sonny?" The strange old man said. Gohan looked up and blinked in shock at the elderly.

"Um… I'm sorry – who are you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, who are you? How did you get here?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Who me? Check out the hair-style youngster! I'm an older version of you! Fifteen generation to be precise!" After the man revealed himself to be Old Kai and after explaining his story to them he announced that he would train Gohan to unleash his true hidden powers. Gohan, after recovering from his shock and confusion, accepted and let Old Kai perform a prolonged ceremony to unlock Gohan's latent powers.

Gohan was forced to sit completely still while Old Kai's first step was to dance around him. Gohan groaned inwardly but wanted to get over this as fast as possible so did not move an inch. The next thing the Kai did was sit before him with his hands stretched out toward him… and nap… Gohan's blood began to boil, he was to be trained, to learn to master his powers and release his hidden abilities… "Grr…" Gohan growled, unable to hold himself any longer. Old Kai woke from his nap and scolded Gohan for not relaxing and keeping his mind clear, then assured him that it would help him. Gohan sighed and nodded, forcing himself to relax and believe in what this mystical man said.

After several long hours of sitting there the Old Kai stood and smiled down at Gohan. "It is done…" He said. Gohan blinked and took to his feet, clenching and unclenching his fists in front of him and frowning in disappointment. "I don't feel any different… how do I know it really worked?" he asked.

"Oh, just do that Super-Saiyan thing you do and it'll happen…" Old Kai said, referring to the powering-up. Gohan caught his meaning and nodded, staring at his hands, but suddenly, something caught his attention - something BAD. Gohan jerked back and looked around him, feeling for the Earth and its population - he gasped when he did not feel as many as he knew there were… the Earth's population was being annihilated!

"NO!" Gohan growled in shock, glancing over and seeing that the other hand felt it too. "NOO!" Gohan roared, feeling his new powers surge through him. "HAHHH!" Gohan let out a cry and released his powers, letting them whip around him in a fury.

"W-Wait! Not here!!" Old Kai protested, being blown away by Gohan's awesome power as the skies darkened and lightning flashed. The others covered their eyes from the blinding light the shot out from Gohan's body as he powered-up. When Gohan had finally calmed and blinked in surprise, staring down at his hands again and at the electricity that swirled around him, feeling his new powers for the first time.

"This… is awesome…" he said, clenching his fists.

"Gohan… your power… you are now a _Mystic _Saiyan… I know that you can become, I think you called it – a Super-Saiyan Three? But know this… your new powers _outclass_ a Super-Saiyan of that level… use these powers wisely sonny." Old Kai warned, nodded and smiling at the awe in the "boy's" face.

"Yes!" He agreed, clenching his fists tighter, "I can do this!" Gohan said, suddenly taking up into the skies and rapidly attacking invisible enemies, testing his speed as he seemed to vanish from view.

"Incredible! His power and speed is unreal!" Supreme Kai said, his jaw dropped once more and Gohan appeared once again before them.

"Right. I'm ready to go now. I'm ready to destroy Majin Buu." Gohan said in all seriousness – he was ready… and _eager_.

"Yes… you are. Come Gohan, let me give you new clothes." Kibito said, stretching his hand forward. Gohan tilted his head to the side curiously but went over anyway. Kibito placed his hand upon Gohan's head and tapped into his own powers; with a yell Gohan began to glow, soon after the Saiyan looked down at himself after Kibito removed his hand from his head and was amazed to find his original clothes - new.

"Whoa, thanks!" Gohan said, smiling up at him. Kibito smirked and nodded. "You're coming right?" Gohan asked, turning toward both Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I shall remain here." Supreme Kai answered.

"I too will remain behind, but I will take you back now if you are ready." Kibito said, gesturing for Gohan to come closer.

"Yes. I'm ready." Gohan nodded seriously.

"Gohan wait… I must tell you something…" Old Kai said, catching his pupil's attention.

"Yes?" Gohan asked, turning toward the elderly Kai. Gohan was surprised to find a very serious and grim expression on the Kai's face.

"Gohan, whatever you do… you must not attempt to go Super-Saiyan now… _do not_ mix your powers! I'm not even sure if you can or not but if there is a chance, don't take it! You could very well rip apart the earth by doing so! You could cause - God knows what - sorts of disasters and calamities! Be careful! Keep your cool…" Old Kai warned seriously. Gohan smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Don't worry; I can handle whatever comes my way." Gohan said almost smugly, sounding much like Vegeta did when the Saiyan Prince thought he could do anything, dismissing the Kai's worry and turned to the red-skinned man. "Ready Kibito?" He asked, looking up at him almost anxiously. Kibito smirked and within seconds they had disappeared.

"AND DON'T GET COCKY!" Old Kai sighed stressfully. "Oh dear… there goes Earth…" Supreme Kai frowned but grunted in agreement… Gohan was probably just as impatient as his father was… or is anyway…

Elsewhere, the rest of the Z-Fighters had managed to elude Majin Buu as he went on a massive genocide, killing and eating thousands of people as the weary warrior mourned for their losses. "No… he can't be dead… he can't be!" Videl cried as she was held by a half-hearted Piccolo.

"Y-Yamcha…" Bulma sniffled in the arms of her son. Vegeta stood nearby with a fierce scowl, staring into the direction of the city, as if trying to see through the very walls and burn Majin Buu with his eyes. Over the years he had become quite fond of the little, back-water planet called Earth… not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. He glanced over at his "woman" and felt a pang of guilt for not being the one to comfort her… but he… just couldn't! Maybe in time, in time he would learn to drop his guard a little, if only around her eyes only.

"This is terrible…" Krillin. 'Tien… Yamcha… how many more lives have to be lost!' Krillin ground his teeth, feeling sick with grief and anger.

"He's not dead Videl." Trunks said, glaring out the window. The others look up at him with surprise.

"Are you sure? Can you feel his energy?" Piccolo asked, sighing in relief half-heartedly when Videl pulled away – like Vegeta, Piccolo did not usually enjoy showing affection… but unlike him, he did so when it was needed.

"Well…" Trunks was taken aback when Videl literally ran into his arms and sobbed against him. Trunks blinked at the two women he held and couldn't help smile shyly.

"A-Are you sure? Tell me you know it for sure!" Videl cried, hating herself for showing weakness but unable to stop herself. Trunks winced with guilt – not having actually felt Gohan's Ki to be so sure but…

"I know he's alive… he can't be dead… I don't… I don't feel his Ki…" Videl tensed in his arms. "But it feels different than when someone dies… it's as if… he disappeared." Trunks explained, pulling away Videl to give her a critical stare. "Its not even the same like when I thought he was dead the first time… I did not feel Gohan's energy give away… it just… vanished!"

"Y-You're right… I believe you." Videl nodded. Trunks frowned in concern, he had not told her that an energy signal could vanish if, let's say a powerful enough explosion destroyed someone in an instant – but he did not have the heart to. However, they all knew that somehow… in someway, their hero had survived and would be coming back… for now, they had to survive and fight off evil.

Especially now that it had discovered their hiding spot…

"He's COMING!" Piccolo said suddenly, jerking his attention to the windows.

"Right! Let's go, lead them away from those who won't or can't fight him!" Trunks suggested, pulling his mother away and kissing her cheek before lifting into the air. Vegeta walked over to Bulma, giving her a hard glance before, in an astonishing act of affection – especially for him, placed a hand on Bulma's cheek and smiled; soon after Vegeta and Trunks were trailed by Piccolo, Krillin, and Videl who had down right refused to be left behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: WooHOO!! Let's see what Gohan can do!! Like I said, the length of this chapter should make up for the previous one!


	16. An Even Newer Gohan

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: This chapter was more or less inspired by Bruce Faulconer's "Gohan Approaches" from the OST. Regretfully this chapter is not as long as the previous… but to tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting the last chapter to be as long as it was! I'm afraid I might have spoiled ya'll by doing to… oh well… I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! It's a doozie! Woo hoo! Action time! Woot!

**Noryale**: Believe it or not, I do have a plan for those things… but a bit later, the dramatics are on their way!!

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**: lol careful… if I update TOO fast I might write myself into a box and run out of materials… writer's block can hit you FAST so try to be a bit patient – I'm very happy that you're enjoying this! I think you'll like this chapter if you like dramatics lol. I do plan on a sort of gt later on... maybe... if you're good :P

**Makai Alexa**: MUAHAHA! You know me too well… wait and see!!

**Sonic-richard**: Ah well thank you anyway!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above Snake-Way King Kai's antennae twitched as Goku went up to him with a serious expression. "King Kai… I sense great danger… and Gohan… I had felt his power level go dangerously low before being brought up again – why haven't you told me what's going on yet? Don't you trust me?" Goku asked seriously, hurt evident in his voice. King Kai sighed and turned to him, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" The Kai asked, attempting to sound mirthful but sighing in defeat when Goku did not even crack a smile. "I didn't tell you because I knew what would happen if I did – you'd break the rules again… but… alright…" King Kai sighed again, caving in at the puppy-dog expression Goku gave him and related what was happening on Earth.

"WHAT! Oh no!" Goku said - his eyes wide after hearing the horrors of Buu; he felt fury toward the monster. "ERR!" Goku growled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. King Kai gasped when Goku's power began to build around them.

"Goku! Relax Goku; your son is on his way to face Buu again… he has been well trained." King Kai said sagely, sighing in relief when Goku did calm down.

"That's good… but I still want to see!" The Saiyan demanded.

"Um… well…" King Kai grinned nervously at the impatient Saiyan who looked like he was about to go super and break more rules.

"That can be arranged." They turned to see an old woman wearing black with a pointy hat floating on a glass ball.

"Baba!" Goku cried happily, happy to see his old friend again… no pun intended.

"Here you are Goku… look through this." Baba said, placing the ball down in front of her, Goku, and King Kai. "Oh Crystal Ball, here my call, show us Gohan's endeavor, throughout his adventure." She chanted, waving her hands around and clearing the murkiness from the crystal to show a clear picture.

Goku watched with renewed a sense of pride for his son as Gohan flew at top speeds through the sky… Goku could even almost feel his power from _here_. 'That's amazing… he's gotten so far, grown so much, surpassed me in power… I'm so proud!' Goku thought excitedly but felt guilt and sadness at how distressed his son appeared through the crystal clear image of the crystal ball. 'Hang in there Gohan…' he thought.

As Gohan flew over the city he saw to his horror that it was completely deserted… he closed his eyes as he flew, trying to sense the energy signals of the rest of the people, the people in Japan, the people in Australia, the people in the UK, in America, everywhere he could… it was hard work but he managed it and opened his eyes wide in shock, feeling sickened when he discovered them gone… all of them… billions of people either brutally slaughtered or eaten. Gohan groaned in grief and anger and was only slightly consoled that he still felt his friends and family were alive – they must have hidden from Buu well.

"That bastard will pay…" Gohan said through clenched teeth and flew faster, so fast in fact that he broke the sound barrier with a loud blast doing so. "HE'LL PAY!!" Gohan promised, feeling blood drip down his palm and his knuckles pop as they turned white. 'I'll kill him and avenge everyone he hurt or killed.' He promised.

Meanwhile, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Videl had landed as far enough away from the city as the managed to before Buu had caught up to them. "Buu will have some fun before Buu kills you!" Buu promised grinning maliciously as he approached the frightened but determined group. Majin Buu found their determination and loyalty quite amusing, he would use it against them – break them before messing with their heads and eating them.

"We'll fight! We aren't afraid of you!" Videl growled, gasping and dodging a blast of energy from Buu's antennae.

"Ha ha ha. Funny girl." Buu said, cracking his neck and knuckles as he continued to walk toward them.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" Vegeta growled, powering up as much as he could before charging toward Buu and surprising him by managing to smash his fist into his face. Buu's head turned with the impact but otherwise he had not budged. Vegeta landed in front of him and watched in shock when Buu turned back to him with a smug expression. "H-How…" Vegeta stuttered – he had put everything he had into that punch. Buu chuckled darkly before back-handing the Saiyan Prince, forcing him through the air and against Piccolo.

Buu laughed darkly and rubbed his chin. "That tickled Buu." He said, grinning wildly at the flabbergasted and nervous bunch of people. Before they had a chance to register what had happened Buu had rounded on all of them, smashing his feet or fists into each of their guts. They all fell to their knees or just simple collapsed from the attack, groaning and gasping in pain. Buu chuckled loudly, kicking dust at them and circling them, waiting for them to get up and attack them.

"You b-big j-jerk!" Videl got to her feet and shot at him, managing to kick his jaw. Buu staggered back a few inches before grabbing Videl's foot and tossing her aside. Krillin and Trunks gasped as Videl flew through the skies and toward a cliff-face of a mountain. Krillin shot off after her and caught her right before she could hit the rocks and set her back down. Videl gasped and rubbed her sprained ankle where Buu had gripped her.

"Come on…" Krillin said grimly, letting her hand on him as he flew them back to Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Buu allowed them a safe return, smirking and almost bouncing on his heels at how much fun he was having.

Elsewhere, Gohan had made it to where he had sensed his friends and Wife's Ki Signature; his eyes widened as he saw Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks… and _Videl_… try to fight Buu who just smiled at their attempts and brushed them aside like nothing. "No! What are they doing here! Videl! She's not ready to fight someone like Majin Buu! DAMNIT!" Gohan growled, clenching his fist and seeing where it would be best to strike at Buu without alerting him and making it difficult for him.

'That power… it's incredible!' Piccolo thought frowning thoughtfully. 'It's Gohan… he's alive! Damn… we have to stall Majin Buu somehow so he has a chance to get here before we're all dead… or eaten…' The Namek glanced at Buu who now seemed to sport an impatient expression. It seemed Buu was getting impatient to see blood… he once against shot forward, slapping away Videl, Vegeta, and Piccolo in favor of attacking Trunks – intending on ripping the young man to shreds with his bare hands. "NO!" Piccolo tried to stop Buu but the demon grabbed Piccolo's neck and sent him crashing into the side of a mountain quicker than anyone could help him.

Right before Buu could actually reach the lavender-haired man his face collided into a fist… odd, he did not see the boy move. Buu fell to the ground, rubbing the spot between his eyes and groaning in pain. "G-Gohan?" Trunks said wide eyed as the older Saiyan stood in front of him, protecting him from Buu's assault. As Buu was still to distracted and dizzy to react to Gohan, the Saiyan turned to the shocked group and smiled guiltily.

"I'm sorry I didn't return sooner…" He admitted, catching Videl who stumbled toward him. "Videl? What happened to you?" Gohan asked, stroking his thumb over his wife's tearing cheeks gently, concern and anger for Buu evident in his voice as said woman winced in pain.

"Gohan! You're alive!" She cried, her voice muffled as she pressed herself closer against him in desperation; Gohan's eyes softened slightly and he bent down to kiss her hair.

"Videl..." he whispered softly, "Tell me what happened." He ordered, this time in a more gentler tone than before.

Videl sniffled and pulled away to look into his intense gaze. "Ah nothing… just… Buu might have broken by ankle…" she said, feeling her husband tense. Gohan pulled Videl away and smiled quickly before turning his gaze to Buu who had recovered slightly from the sudden and hard blow to the head. "Take her, keep her safe." Gohan demanded. "Stand back – all of you." Gohan ordered as he let Krillin support Videl again.

Buu blinked in shock as the man he had thought he had killed shot through the air quicker than even he and smash into him, almost punching through Buu. Majin Buu groaned in pain and staggered back. Gohan growled and punched his face, sending the pink demon flying off; before Buu could catch himself Gohan caught him for him and throttled his throat, baring his teeth at him and growling.

"Oh jeez…" Krillin exclaimed, never seeing Gohan look so feral. Majin Buu choked in Gohan's hold and smirked, releasing a blob and forcing Gohan to let him go and recoil. Gohan yelled and let loose a huge blast of energy, unfortunately – though it disintegrated the blob – Buu had moved out of the way just in time. Buu managed to barely block a punch but was too slow to escape as Gohan leapt up and brought his foot across his face, breaking his nose and some teeth as Buu flew off.

Buu landed and grunted, spitting blood and loose teeth as he glared up at Gohan. Gohan, instead of charge at him again wildly, began to walk toward him in a deliberately slow manner. "Grrr NO! Buu will not be defeated!" Buu growled and stood, wiping the blood from his nose and shifting his eyes around, smirking when he discovered the others' hiding spot.

Gohan, too confident about his power was too blinded by grief and anger to see Buu, in desperation, launch his blobs toward a distracted Piccolo and Vegeta… successfully ambushing them. "NO!" Trunks screamed. Gohan turned to late to see that blobs containing Piccolo and Vegeta stick back to Majin Buu. Buu chuckled darkly, after transforming into Super-Buu… Gohan all but roared as he flew at Buu again, intending on going right through him… unfortunately, Buu had become a whole lot stronger and able to withstand Gohan's almost frantic attack.

Buu caught Gohan's fists and kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing into a rock-face. Gohan groaned and wiped blood from his lips, getting up quickly and flying back toward Buu with a battle-cry. Buu chuckled as Gohan became sloppy with anger, slapping him so hard it made the Saiyan dizzy again and he staggered back. Buu grinned and shot his fist toward Gohan's sternum, attempting to break it and Gohan's heart – unfortunately for him Gohan caught his fist.

Gohan jerked Buu toward him and slammed his knee into the demon's gut before crushing both his fists down on Buu's head. As Buu's face flew down from the strike Gohan brought his knee up again, smashing his leg into Buu's face and then using the demon's shock to punch him again. Buu flew back again and landed on his back, gasping for breath and spitting more blood.

"_Gohan! Try to relax! Keep a level head!" _Gohan heard King Kai in his head, he knew what King Kai said was true and so he attempted to relax a bit. Majin Buu saw this, as he stood shakily to his feet again, he saw Gohan return to control, saw him compose himself and did not like it… With Gohan clouded by his anger it made it easier for him to make a mistake… Buu smirked when an idea popped into his head… Gohan's eyes were still on him and not on the people nearby.

"AHH!" Videl screamed as Buu suddenly appeared by her. To Gohan's terror Buu smashed his fist into Videl's skull, dropping her like a fly. Videl lay still afterwards and Buu made sure of this by kicking her in the ribs a few times before he was tackled by Gohan. Gohan flew back to Videl's side while Buu stood back to see if he had successfully managed to pull off his plan.

"No…. no, no, no!" Gohan said, picking up his wife tenderly and resting her on his lap as he crouched there. Trunks and Krillin, recovering from their shock at all that had just happened limped over to see what had happened to her. "V-Videl?" Gohan asked, gently shaking her… but Videl would not move or respond… "Videl?" Gohan asked more urgently. "Videl!" He yelled… but still, no response. "VIDEL!!!!!" Gohan screamed - standing and crying out in fury and anguish. Trunks and Krillin's eyes widened and they grabbed Videl's body, moving away from Gohan… who had begun to make the ground around them quake violently…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Uh oh… Buu's in for a surprise… OH THE DRAMATICS! Gotta love 'em! Come on, who DIDN'T see something happening to Videl? I mean – honestly… lol she's perfect for the overly dramatic situations! WOOT!


	17. Mystic Super Saiyan

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: Now THIS here Chapter was inspired by "Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan and "Seizure of Power" by Marilyn Manson from the Resident Evil movie OST. Quite the bit of music to go along with the story eh? If anyone has the last mentioned song, listen to it when reading this chapter lol I think it really capture's Gohan's fury :D. Anyway, enjoy!

**Makai Alexa**: I did? What did I do? What did I say about predictions? LOL wait and see!! :)

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**: Yeah Gohan seems to always need one final catalyst to make him snap XD. You thought he rocked that chapter wait 'til you read this one lol

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you! I hope you like this so far :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Buu did it! Buu got him angry… he will make mistakes and make it easier for Buu to kill him!' Buu thought excitedly, not knowing the real danger he had now put himself in. Buu laughed at Gohan's sorrow and anger, not noticing Krillin and Trunks with Videl held in his arms move away, having a feeling what was about to happen. Buu laughed gleefully, feeling the new power he had attained by absorbing Piccolo and Vegeta – in his mind, he was now unstoppable.

'NO.' Gohan thought, feeling himself begin to shake with fury.

"Oh man… he's going to blow!" Krillin said, backing away with Videl and Trunks.

Gohan's eyes wide as he breathed heavily, panting and seething as his heart hammering against his ribs; Gohan had never felt a stronger sense of rage. Buu suddenly stopped grinning and laughing and turned, feeling fear for the first time as Gohan let out a scream so loud it caused birds, animals, and even insects - all manner of life still around them to flee. Gohan could no longer contain himself, could no longer stand the fury that boiled within him, allowing it to consume and enveloped him completely.

In the otherworld, King Kai stood next to Baba and Goku who sat by the crystal ball. Goku blinked and leaned in closer to the crystal ball, enthralled as he witnessed Gohan's power explode from him. "What IS that? I've never seen anything like his power…" he said in amazement.

"No… you wouldn't…" King Kai trembled as he spoke. "Your son is attempting something that has never been done before… your son is a Mystic and he's powering up _beyond _that… no one who has ever become mystic has ever tried this... then again, the ones who had been trained as mystics weren't Saiyan either..." the Kai explained, his antennae twitching in anxiety.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Goku said, feeling great pride and fear for his son. 'Man… what _power_!' he thought.

"No Goku… if… if your son does not know or can not control his power… he could be FAR more dangerous to the universe than Majin Buu…" King Kai explained, crossing his arms and attempting to calm himself. Goku paled and his eyes widened; he swallowed nervously, looking back at the image of his enraged son.

Back on the Kai Planet Old Kai, Supreme Kai, and Kibito stared into the distance, knowing exactly what was happening. "NO!" Old Kai screamed in horror, knowing what Gohan was doing – whether it was by choice of instinct. The very Earth itself seemed to begin to groan… "He can't! NO!" Old Kai shivered with dread, if Gohan did not somehow control himself or calm down he could shred the planet up like a thin piece of paper.

"What is this? I didn't think… oh no! This is… unspeakable!" King Kai staggered, caught by Goku who had a concerned but confident expression. Even though King Kai had explained the dangers and amount of power Gohan would get he did not expect _this _much…

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!!" Old Kai screamed. Gohan's hair stood on end, electricity had begun to whip around him and his expression was nothing less than seething. Glasses from buildings in cities nearby shattered. Fierce tsunamis swarmed over cities on the shores. Wicked storms struck out all around, lightning striking multiple times, even some in the same place more than once. The skies began to turn purple and then black as the ferocity of Gohan's power forced the very electricity in the air to crackle and explode until a white light began to envelope him.

"He's going to rip apart the planet!" Goku said in terrified but still amazed astonishment, even the glass in Baba's crystal began to crack… Gohan continued to scream almost endlessly, his throat almost tearing apart as he bellowed out his battle-cry. Gohan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continued to scream with everything he had, feeling as if his whole body had erupted into flames.

"This can't be happening!" Krillin yelled - trying to speak over Gohan's deafening roar of power and scream. All around the earth buildings began to shake, some even crumbling from the force they had to endure as the planet shook violently. Those left alive wondered if they were going to be permanently dizzy, blinded and deaf after this but Gohan did not seem to have any intention of stopping. Majin Buu, along with those unfortunate enough to still be on the now suffering planet were now officially scared shitless. It seemed Armageddon had come early this season…

Too blinded by rage and confidence that he could contain his power Gohan allowed instinct to take over; the power that surged out of Gohan was enough to make the entire earth shake violently, almost lifting the oceans up and forcing the skies to light up with vicious lightning. Buu backed away, falling on his back-side as the unstable earth broke apart under his feet. Gohan clenched his fists tighter, not caring if he drew blood as his very skin began to glow a brilliant, almost blinding white. Soon his hair began to match the glow, first turning gold, and then shifting into platinum… Even Gohan's tail went from brown to bright white as he finished transforming.

As Gohan caught his breath, gasping for air into his lungs that felt like they were on fire and snarling in fury he did not care that the earth had yet to stop quaking and the ground beneath him was now a crater the size of a city; Gohan turned now gold eyes to Buu. "H-He did it!" Supreme Kai thought, almost falling back in shock. "I didn't think it was possible!" He exclaimed. Old Kai frowned in concern and crossed his arms.

"Oh my…" Master Roshi said under his breath, never in all his life-time – which was pretty dark long – had he ever felt something as dangerously powerful as this. 'You may very well be the most powerful being in existence…' he thought glancing into the distance and happy he had not been found by Buu to experience this.

"What's going on you guys?" Bulma asked as she sat next to Oolong and Puar. Chautzu was also there now, having returned from his trip and hiding from Buu's onslaught, smart enough to know he wouldn't have stood a chance attack him alone. The poor young man had broken down into tears when he felt the energy signatures of his friends die off, startling the others who couldn't sense Ki but refusing to explain what had happened.

"Nothing Bulma… rest assured that Gohan is alive and is going to defeat that monster." Master Roshi said, receiving a relieved look from the doll-man, knowing that Chautzu did no want to upset them.

"REALLY?!" Oolong exclaimed happily. Master Roshi nodded and turned back to the skies.

'I hope Chichi and the Ox King had avoided Majin Buu… perhaps they were safe where they were high in the mountains…' The old martial-arts master thought. Meanwhile, back on the Kai Planet, the Kais and Kibito were still recovering from their shock and excitement that Gohan had managed to successfully merge his powers without obliterating the planet. The skies began to clear again and the Earth had finally stopped shaking but that did not stop the fierce lightning from crackling around Gohan.

"I did not know Saiyan Powers could be this strong! To be able to be felt by a distance such as this!" Kibito commented in shock. Supreme Kai glanced at Old Kai who was white-faced and shaking - obviously concerned for the "boy's" state of mind.

Gohan hovered there above an enormous crater, looking much like he did as a Super-Saiyan two – hair standing on end, awesome power and wicked lightning - the only differences being his now brilliantly white, slightly longer and further spiked hair and fur on his tail, gold eyes, and an almost blinding white aura that engulfed him like a thick cloak of pure energy… the best way to describe him now was no less than god-like.

Trunks and Krillin uncovered their eyes and stood from where they had been blown away by Gohan. Trunks looked up with Krillin where he had been shielding Videl's body with his. Their eyes widened at the sight… Gohan landed in the immense crater he had created by powering-up; he straightened and opened his eyes… he had seemed to grow in mass in size, if only a little… electricity whipped around him, burning the very ground he stood on, creating a black ring around him, it almost looked as if he was on fire.

"N-NO!" Majin Buu growled, unwilling to accept that Gohan had surpassed him in power somehow. "GRR!" Buu charged at him and began punching and kicking as much as he could… but Gohan did not move an inch, and he had yet to even glance at Buu. Nothing the pink demon did to attack Gohan seemed to bother him, not even his hardest and most powerful strikes… nothing seemed to faze him. Buu gasped when Gohan eventually caught Buu's foot and flung him away like a rag doll, much like Buu had done to Videl - tossing her aside like nothing.

Buu landed heavily in his own crater and struggled to get to his feet; snarling he turned to the still immobile Saiyan and winced at his torn flesh – the lightning around Gohan had seared a lot of his skin just by getting near him... was it some kind of attack or defense? "He's… incredible…" Trunks muttered to himself - his jaw dropped at the older majestic looking Saiyan. Now Gohan really did look like he could seriously kick ass.

Buu saw the flames within the Saiyan's gold eyes and gasped in horror as they suddenly appeared directly before him, Buu didn't even have a chance to blink and he was already there, possibly moving faster than light itself; Gohan gripped Buu by the neck and tossed him once again like a rag-doll, charging a blast to annihilate him once and for all. Gohan watched as Buu attempted to absorb Trunk and Krillin in a desperate attempt to become stronger; he growled and directed his blast toward the blobs, effectively incinerating them.

"GET BACK!" He yelled at Trunks and Krillin and pushed them all back with his now much greater Ki, giving them each a sample of just how much more powerful he had become. It seemed that even with his very Ki, without even having to touch anything, he could move things… it was just like when he had helped gather the dragon balls with his Ki, carrying them across the skies… only this time, he made absolutely no effort in using the ability – not like how he had struggled before.

"GRRR- NO! This is not supposed to happen! Buu is supposed to kill you!" Buu cried, releasing multiple blobs toward the Mystic-Super-Saiyan, attempting to absorb him. Gohan glared and disappeared before the blobs had a chance to track him down. "Where did you go?!" Buu growled and gasped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Buu whirled around and felt his blobs stick back into himself. He growled again and tried to punch his target, Gohan caught Buu's fist and squeezed it lightly, destroying the demon's hand easily. Buu screamed in pain before being silenced by a punch in the jaw.

Buu fell to his knees, his broken jaw hanging loosely as he clutched his broken hand tenderly and glared up at Gohan through tears of pain. Gohan stared down at Buu with a stoic demeanor that contrasted his very emotional state he had shown just a few minutes earlier. Gohan stood there, letting Buu get up quickly and ram his only good hand into his face… Buu staggered back in shock, the hits didn't faze Gohan in the least and even manages to break Buu's knuckles. "NO!" Buu roared and tried to launch another blob at him. Gohan suddenly glared and threw his palm out, yelling and releasing a powerful blast from his palm. Buu flew back, crashing through several mountains until he slid to a stop and groaned in anguish, feeling like all of his skin had almost been burnt off by the sudden attack.

Gohan was at him in less than a split-second; Buu gasped and flew back, unable to block Gohan's fists from repeatedly slamming into him. Gohan grabbed Buu by his extended appendage on his head and swung him around, ripping the limbs clean off as he hurled Buu through the skies with great ease. As Buu landed in a rocky area, away from Krillin and Trunks who had not followed, Gohan appeared before him once again, glaring down at Buu with utter hatred. "I can promise you a painful death." Gohan gritted out, trying in vain to control his temper but snarling anyway, his fists shaking with fury. Buu scrambled to his feat and backed away, horror very evident in his eyes… Buu was doomed and he knew it…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Woo hoo! Wow… Buu's in for a rough time lol but hopefully, Gohan won't make the same mistake and get all over confident and cocky again… let's see how things turn out!! Aren't I the best? Prolonging the fights like this lol.


	18. Retribution

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: No… this chapter doesn't have a specific soundtrack lol not like the previous two had, well maybe it does... I was listening to "Life is Beautiful" by Sixx AM and I thought it fit pretty well with the story... tell be what you think! Oh and beware, in this chapter you'll see a pretty emotional Gohan lol. I have decided to post this chapter early, as an thanksgiving present, aren't I just so giving? XD

Warning: This chapter's beginning is anti-climatic if you were expecting a longer fight... lol

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**: Why yes I most certainly did! Don't you just LOVE cliff-hangers?! I DO!! XD I agree, I am ingenious and evil :)

**Makai Alexa**: Goodness, I never knew my writing would have such an effect on readers :P so you can't decide who you like best now huh? Unfortunately, the fight has to end sometime lol... don't worry, I'll add some goodies in this chapter to make up for it :P

**Noryale**: Wahahaha! Oh shut up, you know you like it :P but you know... it wouldn't have killed you if you had said a little more... you could have told me what you thought T_T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buu knew he was done for but tried to delay it anyway, knowing he could not stop his death; in desperation Buu launched as much of his body to absorb Gohan as he could tolerate and grinned when Gohan made no move to avoid them... they stuck to him and began to envelop him. Although Buu could not move his broken jaw to laugh he hopped from one foot to the other in excitement and smiled as best he could, though it pained him to do so. Buu motioned for the large blob to return to him but... it wasn't moving... Buu growled and krept a little closer, eyeing the squirming mucus-like substance covering Gohan's body... but... it wasn't absorbing him?

Buu gasped shock and quickly backed away as the substance surrounding Gohan began to harden and rumble. Cracks began to form and from them a peircing white light shot out, forcing Buu to cover his eyes. "HAAAH!" the shell that had formed from the blob had exploded into nothing from Gohan's very power - the very force sending Majin Buu flying back.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!" Buu cried in absolute terror, stumbling backwards, crawling away from the very pissed off and _very unharmed _Mystic Super Saiyan. Buu gasped in horror, feeling as if his heart was about to beat to hard it would suddenly stop as he scrambled to his feet and shot up into the skies.

Gohan watched as Buu attempted to escape, flying as fast as he could; he crouched down into a memorized stance, a position he had seen many times in the past - his father's fighting position… knowing this move by heart – this finishing move that always served his father and his counter-part in the other time-line. "Kaaaa… meeeeh…. Haaaa-_meeeeeh……_" Gohan drew back one hand, knowing he did not need all of his power to completely destroy Buu. "HAAA!" Gohan shot his palm forward, propelling the huge ball of energy he had gathered off into the direction of Buu.

"No! NO!" Buu cried in terror, trying to escape the ball of death. Gohan glared as he followed Buu with his blast, forcing it to chase after its target and run it down. Buu was fast and it took more than a minute to reach him but in the end, Buu was just not fast enough. "NOOOO!" Buu cried as he was struck by Gohan's Kamehame wave. Gohan watched with a surprising and sick sense of satisfaction as Buu's life-forced was silence, extinguished… terminated. After the smoke had cleared there was absolutely nothing of him left.

Gohan let his hand drop but felt wetness on his cheeks; he lifted a hand to them curiously and found that he had been crying during the whole chase. With a fierce cry as he smashed his fists to the ground, making it shudder and crack under his power, Gohan let himself fall to his knees and wept - wept for the death of his friends, death of the planet's population, death of his wife, death of his father, burden he had been given, and everything that he had ever crammed into him and refused to acknowledge in an attempt to be stronger.

Elsewhere, Korin, who had been hiding with Yajirobi, felt that Buu was no more. "Hmm… he did it." Korin said, feeling pity for the anguish that dominated the young man's heart and mind; it seemed revenge did not stop the hurt... He scratched his furred chin and glanced to the former samurai who sat down with a sigh of relief and took out a bag of Senzu-Beans. "Yajirobi… I have a task for you." The sagely cat declared, licking his paw and combing it over his ear in a very cat like fashion.

"Yes? What is it?" Yajirobi asked, annoyed and upset that he had been interrupted from his attempt to snack on some beans.

"Gohan has run out of Senzu-beans - do not ask how I know this. I need you to take a Senzu-Bean to Gohan and Videl…"

"But I thought she-"

"She's not dead. Take them the beans and tell Gohan to gather everyone… with friends together it may help ease Gohan's instability… especially with the news of his love's survival." Korin said with a smirk. Yajirobi shrugged and got to his feat, reaching in his robe to pull out the capsule that contained his vehicle.

"Alright I guess… I'll be back… jeez, I have to do _everything_ around here..." The former Samurai protested under his breath, getting into his flying car with a grunt and taking off toward Gohan. Korin stroked his whiskers and chuckled softly to himself.

Meanwhile, Old Kai, Supreme Kai, King Kai, Goku, and everyone else who had been watching Gohan's struggle in one way or another cheered themselves mute. Goku stopped cheering abruptly when he saw, through Baba's crystal ball, Gohan collapse to his knees and sob openly, crying harder than he had ever seen from his son. Goku felt his heart squeeze painfully and wished beyond wishing that he could be there for his son.

"GOKU! HE DID IT! You're son beat him! You're son!!" King Kai leapt into the air with joy and crowed happily, only noticing too late the dark mood his pupil was in. "Goku? Are you alright?" King Kai asked, never seeing Goku so distraught before – not even after his own death.

"I believe I can help." Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory turned to see Kibito, Supreme Kai, and Old Kai appear before them. Old Kai, whom had spoken, smirked and walked up to Goku. "Goku… I have decided, as a reward for saving the earth countless times before, and then raising a son to do just as well, I shall relinquish my remaining life to you…" Old Kai declared, holding his hand up to stop Goku's protest. "Stop – it is both our wishes. I wish to leave and so do you… you wish to return to Earth and I no longer have much use… I only had about a thousand more years to live anyway… Don't try to stop me." He finished.

Goku smiled in both sadness and great gratitude – having just met this sagely, and obviously very powerful Kai – he nodded and bowed respectfully. "Thank you…" He choked out, too overcome with emotions to say anything else.

"Bah! It was nothing!" Old Kai said, waving his gratitude away. Before Goku could do anything he felt a surge of energy flow into him, he looked up and saw the Kai disappear with a cheesy grin. "Enjoy the long life! And put a leash on your kid before he destroys the galaxy next time will ya!" the Kai uttered before finally disappearing – his life force flowing into Goku.

"Good bye Goku… Hopefully you'll put everything you learned with me here to good use." King Kai said, smiling at the now also disappearing Goku.

"W-What's happening?" Goku asked, looking up and watching with aw as his halo vanished.

"You're returning to Earth… you no longer belong here." Supreme Kai informed, smiling at Goku. Goku turned to him and smiled back.

"Thank you for all that you have done. All of you." He said with a wave before he too vanished. Back on Earth Gohan slouched over as he sat on his knees, and balled his fists at his sides, gritting his teeth, unable to stop fresh tears from now silently flowing down his battered cheeks.

Back on Earth Yajirobi had landed his ship next to where Trunks and Krillin were recuperating and giving Gohan space after he had successfully destroyed Majin Buu… as much as they wanted to cheer they knew that things were not all peachy… many lives had been lost, many times many… Gohan had to suffer the death of his friends and family all over again, neither of them dared approach him.

"Hey you guys… where is Videl?" Yajirobi asked, stumbling out of his flying car and pulling out the bag of Senzu-Beans. "Never mind, there she is." The former Samurai did not give the two a chance to ask questions as he knelt down and pressed a bean to Videl's lips; they were shocked once again when Videl accepted the beans – she wasn't dead! Videl groaned as she began to awaken from being knocked out and chewed the bean dutifully, moments later after swallowing she sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked quickly, searching for her love and the demon.

"Gohan did it! He killed Buu! After… after he saw that you can been knocked out, he thought you died, we all did, and he went nuts! He transformed into something… it was so strange, like a white Super-Saiyan… Buu couldn't land a finger on him!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly, hugging Videl – thrilled that she was not dead.

"We stayed back as they fought further away… Gohan chased Buu with the biggest Kamehame wave I've ever seen and then… well… he hasn't returned… we saw Buu die but… I think Gohan's still to upset…" Krillin explained, crossing his arms and glancing toward the direction they had all heard Gohan howl in sorrow moment before.

"Hey I'm heading up there to give him a Senzu-Bean like I was told. See you around." Yajirobi said, turning and heading back to his car.

"Wait! I'll go too." Videl said, following the over-weight Samurai. Videl flew next to Yajirobi's car, watching as they approached a rocky area where they spotted a white glow in the distance. Videl's eyes widened when she saw Gohan's new form. 'Amazing…' she thought, watching as he collapsed to the floor, pressing his forehead against the ground.

"Gohan! Hey Gohan!" Gohan glanced up wearily momentarily, noticing an air ship approaching but unwilling to have any company right now – feeling much like he had before he met Trunks all those years ago.

"What is it?" Gohan asked darkly, his voice hoarse from yelling and weeping. Gohan did not bother to look up but tensed when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Gohan?" Gohan heard the sweetest sounding voice that had ever graced his ears; his eyes watered again and he looked up, hoping beyond hope that he was not dreaming.

"Videl?" He questioned - his voice still rough but now held wonder and relief.

"I'm here Gohan." Videl wrapped her arms around him, holding his head against her body as he held onto her like a life-raft, once again unable to stop himself from weeping openly. "Shhh…" Videl cooed and brushed her fingers through his spiky hair that turned black before her eyes. Gohan choked and stumbled over his words, too caught up with raging emotions that raced through his mind to make a coherent sentence. "It's okay Gohan, just relax." Videl said, hugging him closer as she knelt with him and rested her head on his, not caring if he soaked her shirt with his tears.

Gohan then sat up, cupped her cheeks and kissed her in a way that made it seem like it was the last kiss either of them would ever share - putting all his emotions and relief into it. Videl hugged him close, kissing him back just as passionately. They soon pulled away reluctantly and Videl was taken into his embrace, cocooned in his arms as he shook with a strange mix of the sorrow he felt for the planet's population, or lack there of, and his friends and the strong sense of relief he felt when he realized that the love of his life had not been killed.

"Not that this isn't "touching" and all but I need to get him a Senzu-Bean… Korin told me to tell you to get everyone together…" Yajirobi said impatiently. "Here." The former Samurai tossed Videl a couple Senzu-Beans; she caught them easily and nodded in thanks. The round man waddled back to his car and flew off, back in the direction of Korin's tower.

Not long after Videl had to almost force Gohan to take the bean who was still unwilling to let her go; Videl finally managed to get him to move but only under the condition the he hold her… she wasn't about to disagree! Gohan held her as they flew with a very enthusiastic and excited Trunks and Krillin back to Roshi's. "Yajirobi said that Korin suggested it be a good idea to gather everyone together… we should get who's left to go to Capsule Corps before… before we head out to find the dragon balls again…" Gohan said, finally speaking clearly after an hour of struggling to calm down.

"Right!" Krillin agreed. "I'll head over to your mom's okay?" he suggested. Gohan nodded, knowing that his mother and grandfather had managed to elude Majin Buu. As the group, save for Krillin, landed on Kame's Island, Gohan was almost toppled over by Bulma.

"Thank God you're alive!" She sighed, kissing his cheek in a motherly way. Gohan smiled and hugged her back, shaking hands with a shocked looking Chautzu who hadn't yet seen the very much adult Gohan yet.

"I'm glad you're okay Chautzu." Gohan said and pat Puar's head who had been just as enthusiastic to see him alive and well.

"W-Were is Vegeta?" Bulma asked suddenly, fearing for the worst for her mate.

"Yeah… and Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha…" Oolong asked curiously. The ones who had made it back safely became still and quiet.

"They… didn't make it…" Trunks finally said, catching his mother from falling out of shock and hugging her to him, oddly enough she did not cry.

"I… knew it… I knew that stubborn man would get himself killed again…"

"Who says we're dead?" Everyone turned around to see with great sock that Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Vegeta were standing there before them, very much alive… Friends and family hugged and wept happily as they were reunited.

"This is great! But how is this possible?" Trunks asked. "We saw you get… absorbed!" he said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"When we… woke up… we had to break through some weird cocoon type thing… I think Buu must have spit us up before he was killed or something…" Yamcha explained, stroking a very happy flying cat's ears soothingly.

"What about the "good" Buu?" Piccolo asked passively, watching the now calm and somwhat content looking Gohan – a stark contrast from what he had seen earlier that day - turned to him and answer.

"I think… since he was a part of Buu anyway… he must have died as well…" Gohan supplied. "Look, let's all gather at Capsule Corps okay? We hardly fit here as it is…" Gohan said, sighing in relief for the first time that day. Korin must have somehow known that his friends were not really dead, Gohan smiled and mentally thanked the sagely cat and led the way. When they landed, save for Krillin and Gohan's parents who had yet to arrive, and entered the huge building they stopped abruptly, white faced and utterly shocked at the person standing there before them… "D-Dad?" Gohan asked in awe and disbelief. Goku turned when he heard his name called and smiled affectionately.

"Hello son."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: By "goodies", I could have also meant... CLIFF-HANGER!!! WAHAHAHA :D Evil aren't I? If ya'll want me to update sooner than you better leave a review!

Yes yes I know, "Mr. Buu" is alive and well in the series but I always loathed that character... so I just decided to get rid of him altogether lol. Tell me this... what would you call a PINK villain who's most devastating attack is to turn its enemies into candy? And then gets distracted by sweats and refers to himself in third person? That's what I thought...

I know Gohan is a bit ooc in this chapter but hey, he's allowed to be depressed too!!


	19. Celebrations

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: I'm gunna go ahead and warn you know, the end of the story will be coming soon... so don't freak out when I suddenly stop updating lol check the status will ya! Now... about this chapter, it's gunna jump around a bit to different events because, even though it is _not _the epilogue, it IS helping wrap up things... don't worry, there's still more after this lol. Anywho, ENJOY!

**Makai Alexa**: Hey now, the story's not over quite yet lol. Of course they'd make Goten... lol that and train with his son! Goku has the potential to be almost just as great as his son... but this story isn't about him now is it? :)

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**: They were all told about the baby, don't you remember? :P Oh and stop predicting the future already! lol

**Princesa de la Luna**: Why yes I do ha- oh, you meant Gohan didn't you? lol yeah... Actually, I got the endless screaming thing from that episode when Goku went SSJ3 the first time in the series, he said it took longer because he didn't have much practice with it. I figured, since this was new to Gohan too, this power, then it would take him longer to power-up too... that and it's just a butt load of power lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D-Dad? Is it… is it really you?" Gohan asked in utter disbelief, sounding very much like the scared little boy he locked inside himself as his father stood merely a few feet from him, an affectionate and prideful smile playing on his lips. Though everyone was beyond thrilled to see their old hero back they knew it was best to give father and son some space before they swarmed him.

After seventeen years Gohan stood face to face with the man he thought he would never see again, until he died and joined him that is. Goku eyed his son critically, this was not the same boy that laughed and ran into his arms, the boy who hated to fight, was afraid of violence and danger… this, was a man who grew up too quickly, forced to fight, forced to kill, forced to take on responsibilities bigger than himself; Goku could see that things from Gohan's past still haunted him; he could see it in the man's hardened and very much experienced eyes, even though they were now to the rim with tears.

Even though the man that stood before him was a stark opposite to the boy he once knew, he was still his son… and he missed him and his mother more than life itself. "Yes son… it's me… i-it's good to see you again… I'm so proud of you." Goku said softly, watching the tears slide down the taller man's scarred face. Gohan could not contain himself, all those years of being alone without his father to comfort him when he needed him the most, all those years trying to live up to Goku's image, all those years wishing he could have gone to the past himself and changed it so his dad lived. All the years of torment suddenly rushed to him at once and he collapsed to his knees, sobbing openly once again as Goku immediately caught his son in his arms before he fell completely and wept right along with him.

It seemed that this day was full of tears. Father and son, finally reunited, held each other in an embrace, both scared either would suddenly disappear. No one said or did anything, even Vegeta remained silent, no one separated the two, they just left them in peace, letting them grasp the concept that neither was going to suddenly vanish - they were together again – father and son. It must have been two hours since Goku and Gohan sat there in a fierce hug until they finally pulled away and smiled at each other. "Mom's going to flip…" Gohan choked out.

"Yeah… though, it'd be better if I were alone with her when I see her again…" Goku said with a wide grin and stood with his son.

"Why's that?" Gohan asked, finally noticing that no one else was around. 'Must have gotten tired of us just sitting there in the same position for two hours…' Gohan thought sheepishly. Gohan raised an eyebrow at the flustered and anxious look in his father's expression.

"Well… um… it's been seventeen years… without my wife…" Goku coughed and trailed off. Gohan's eyes widened and abruptly he began to laugh, shocking his father in the process.

"Ah!" Gohan wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and nodded in agreement to his father. "I understand dad. We'll be sure to give you and mom a wide-berth for a couple hours…" Goku's son agreed, smiling knowingly, though a tad squeamish at the thought of his parents getting it on.

"Oh yeah… that's right, you must know all about… um… that… now since you're an adult and all…" Goku giggled and crossed his arms.

"And a married man myself." Gohan added with a smirk and a wink.

"OH! That's right! How could I have forgotten! I'm going to have meet her when I have the time! Yes, that too… so you understand then?" Goku asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from his son. "Okay… but, you better make it a couple _days _not hours…" He said with a wide grin. Gohan blinked and shook his head, half amused, half disgusted.

"I may be "adult" now, but I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of my parents… doing it…" Gohan muttered with a sour expression. Goku laughed full-heartedly and whacked his son across the shoulder in a friendly way, surprised when his son's shoulder didn't budge a centimeter. Things just seemed to get better after that – Gohan and Goku flew up to the Watch-Tower to find that Dende and Mr. Popo were still alive. They ask Dende if he could awaken the dragon balls before a year and he had agreed… and so, those who could fly searched the earth and gathered the dragon balls.

About three days later - after Goku had surprised Chichi, who promptly fainted in his arms, after Goku met Videl and congratulated her and then enthusiastically welcomed her to the family by picking her up and spinning her around happily - in which Gohan had to snatch her back before his dad made her get permanent Vertigo - and after sleep and rest, after all of that everyone reunited again in the watch-tower, ready for Shenron to rise again and grant them their wishes. Once the balls were gathered they began to glow in a familiar way and soon a bright light erupted from them, shooting up into the sky, moments later the huge dragon Shenron hovered above them looking as fierce and impatient as ever.

"WHO HAS DISTURBED ME? YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. MAKE THEM NOW." Shenron growled, not waiting for any of the people gathered to answer his question. The people around gawked at the huge dragon and pitch-black clouds for a moment before Goku stepped forward.

"Shenron… for our first wish, we would like the Earth, including all the people and living creatures, hurt or killed by Buu restored!" Goku said, staring up at the enormous dragon hopefully.

"IT IS DONE. TELL ME YOUR LAST WISH. MAKE IT QUICK." The huge dragon demanded.

"Ah… 'never know what to wish for when the time comes…" Krillin said after everyone had become silent.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" Shenron growled, getting impatient. It took a while but at the last minute someone always seemed to strike up with a good idea. After all the wishes were made, the planet and it's animals and people restored, and everything was in order again the people hugged and bid their farewells, agreeing to meet each other again the next day for a celebration.

The next day, the large group of friends and family alike once again gathered at Capsule Corps to celebrate the peace once more; it seemed just a little brighter now that _everyone _was there now. Though Gohan had become to protector of the planet, and possibly more as well, it was not to say that everyone was more than thrilled to have Goku back. Goku sat next to his son near the center of the long table with Chichi on his lap.

Chichi, though normally preferring not to show such intimacy in public, was too thrilled to have her husband back to care; she sat there with her head rested on her husband's chest as Goku laughed and joked with his friends and family around him, she smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling against him contently and grinned inwardly when, even though Goku was talking and seemed distracted by the ones around him, he was still acutely aware of her and pulled her closer into his embrace and rubbed her arm tenderly – oh how she loved this man.

"So he just tossed you a towel?" Goku laughed.

"Yeah… I almost drowned and all Gohan did was stand there, teasing and laughing at me... and then he goes and hand me a towel…" Trunks glared mockingly at Gohan who laughed with great amusement at the memory and held his hands up in defense.

"Hey – you were training! I was trying to make you more tough!" Gohan said mirthfully.

"We've all experience Gohan's almost medieval methods of harsh training…" Yamcha teased.

"Yup, if you want a good beating – just ask Gohan!" Krillin chimed in and they all laughed at Gohan's sheepish and yet affronted expression.

"I'll show you a beating!" The younger man said and jumped out of his seat, almost knocking the table over as he chased after a nervous but laughing former monk. Vegeta snorted in disgust at the cheeriness of the people but did not leave anyway. Piccolo stood nearby but he at least had a small smirk on his lips, happy to see peace and joy once again.

'Who would have thought the world would rest of the shoulders of a once helpless little kid…' The Namek thought, glancing over at Gohan who had Krillin in a loose head-lock. 'He's no longer defenseless… I feel pity for those who would seek to bother this planet again.'

"Um, everyone?" Bulma said suddenly, standing next to Vegeta who raised an eyebrow at her. He took a whiff of her sent and his eyes widened… so she was telling the truth that morning.... As everyone turned to give her their attention and sat down again Bulma went on. "I have an announcement to make." She glanced at Vegeta who seemed to have stiffened. "I'm pregnant." She finally said, a cheer erupted from the group and she blushed at the attention.

"I too have an announcement..." Trunks said after everyone had calmed down.

"Don't tell us _you're _pregnant too? Cuz that'd just be weird!" Yamcha teased, laughing with the rest of the group – even Vegeta seemed to not be able to hide a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Trunks drawled sarcastically and glared at the ex-baseball player who grinned nervously knowing he was in just as much risk from a good bruising from Trunks... luckily, Trunks seemed to be able to control his anger better than Gohan had when Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin went too far with teasing him. "No, I've decided that it'd be a good idea to go back to the other time-line, the one I had helped before returning here to defeat the androids, and tell them everything that has happened so far… I…also wanted to make sure everything was okay there."

"That sounds like a great idea son!" Bulma said with a proud smile, her son – always thinking about others.

"Thanks mom." Trunks muttered with a light blush.

"Want me to go with you?" Gohan asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. Trunks thought about it for a moment, wouldn't _they _be surprised to see Gohan alive, adult, and very much kicking. Trunks frowned in thought but shook his head, deciding perhaps it was best to limit the confrontation of people from different time-lines.

"No, that's okay… I think it'd just complicate things if two people from the future went into the past…" The lavender-haired young man suggested. Gohan nodded in understanding and turned back to his pile of food. Later that day, after the food was eaten, the games were played, and the people content, Trunks made good on his promised and got into his time-machine.

"Be careful son – and be sure not to tell them _too _much okay?" Bulma said with a wink.

"Alright mom, see you soon!" Trunks said as his hand flew over the controls. Trunks had used the machine so many times already that he didn't even bother looking down at the controls. With one last wave to those who were there to see him off, the small pod took off into the skies. Trunks blinked to refocus his eyes when he suddenly popped back into reality after being engulfed by blackness, such as it always was when he time-traveled.

"Hmm?" Bulma Briefs turned her head to the sound of a familiar pop and sounds of a ship landing. She got up from where she had been fixing "The Great Saiyaman's" watch and went to investigate.

"Is everything alright? What was that sound?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I think I have an idea… I'm going to go look." Bulma said and once she had stepped outside her eyes lit up.

After Trunks stepped out of the time machine he was greeted by his younger mother. "Trunks! Oh you've returned! To what do we owe this special surprise?" She asked cheerfully.

"I wanted to come by and see how things were doing, but mainly to let you know how thing are going in my time-line… I know I'm not really supposed to abuse time-travel like this but…"

"Nonsense! We're happy to see you again!"

"TRUNKS!" Said young man turned to see Gohan, looking not much older than him, with Videl walk over. Trunks observed Gohan's appearance as the latter Saiyan walked over - he looked different than his mentor... this Gohan was much more slim and had longer more spikier hair... that and his Ki felt considerably less powerful than his mentor's... though still more than his own, which wasn't much of a surpise anyway.

Trunks blinked in shock after receiving a crushing hug from Gohan. "W-What…" He shook his head. 'I must have accidentally set it to a time not too far into the past this time…' he thought but smiled at his old friend anyway. "Gohan… you've grown a lot since I last saw you." He mentioned, smiling and nodding respectfully at Videl.

"Yeah! Sorry if I startled you like that… it's been a long time! Wait until you see yourself!" Gohan laughed, still finding it amusing how there were two Trunks.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea if I didn't…"

"What are you doing here boy?" Trunks turned around to see Vegeta and a younger version of himself standing next to him with an arched brow.

'Ahh, too late…' Trunks sighed inwardly before smiling and nodded toward them. "Good to see you again… father… I came by to let everyone know how-"

"Save it, it doesn't matter _why _you're here." Vegeta said in a tone that was strange to the older Trunks… it was… gentle? "Come son." Vegeta mumbled. The older Trunks watched as his younger self studied him momentarily before trailing faithfully behind his father, back into the gravity chamber – no doubt training with him.

"Your mom went inside to call everyone together so you can tell us what happened." Gohan said.

"So this is the guy you told me about before…" Videl asked Gohan.

"Yeah, he came from the future to help us fight Cell and the androids…" The younger version of Trunks' mentor explained.

"Say… did you guys fight Majin Buu yet?" Trunks suddenly asked. Gohan's eyed widened and he whipped around to give Trunks a questioning stare. "I'll… take that as a yes." Trunks smiled sheepishly. He did not answer any of Gohan's questions, wanting everyone together first.

About two hours and a whole lot of handshakes and hugs later Trunks sat down with everyone and began his tale, telling them about his fight with the androids, discovering that Gohan had not died but had been recovering and watching over him, about how Buu came around and about how Gohan beat him… without telling them anything that would change their time-line of course. After the stories were told and swapped Trunks bid them all a fare well, getting back into his time-machine and waving at them before shooting off through the skies and disappearing through time.

With everything going smoothly once more, what awaited the future? They would all just have to wait and see; for now, there were still things to be done...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: If anyone questions me about Vegeta being able to smell the change in Bulma's scent and say that, that's BS well then you've _obviously _not seen the original Dragon Ball… Goku, a full Saiyan, used his nose to help him about all the time; he could track people – such as Bulma – by their scent alone. It is also shown that Goku could see at a much further distance than everyone else as well… I suppose you could say that the Saiyans five senses were much sharper than a human's… so don't question me got it!

Oh, about the last wish, don't ask me because I have no idea what it was... it took me the whole day, sitting and thinking... I couldn't think of anything! So I just left it up to you readers to figure it out for yourselves lol. Read and REVIEW!


	20. Epilogue

Mirai Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own the marriage ceremonial sayings.

**A/N**: Lots of goodies in this chapter! Pregnancies, a Tournament, etc… I hope you enjoy it!! Forgive me if this chapter is a tad bit rushed, it's an epilogue and it's wrapping up a few things… don't worry though, it's not the end end… it's the end of this story yes but… well, read the bottom author's note when you're done!

By the way, as another gift I decided to make this my longest chapter yet so you better enjoy!!!! However, I'm very disappointed for the lack of respect this story got - if you liked it than you should have at least had the courtesy to say so... I had planned to put this chapter off for longer but decided it wouldn't be very fair to those who ARE respectful... so, being the benevolent author I am, here the last chapter ahead of schedule.

**Makai Alexa**: Thank you, aren't I just full of surprises? lol yeah the second wish is always a tough one eh? :P

**Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**: Lol thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much :D I think you'll like what I have planned after this story too... muahahaha....

**Sonic-richard**: Tell me something... What is it with you people thinking my stories are over many chapters before they actually are? Is the story really that bad that you want it over and done with quickly?! lol j/k ...and as for your question - Yes.

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you! I hope you like the new and last chapter :P

**Shinen no Hikari**: Uub is the reincarnation of the evil Majin Buu. In DBZ, after Buu is destroyed, Goku asks him to be reincarnated as a good person, so they may battle again. King Yemma overhears the request and complies with it. But since Gohan was the one to destroy Buu, and Goku never fought Buu - and Gohan or anyone else who had to deal with the demon wouldn't ever dream of seeing the creature again - Uub does not exist in my fic… Sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine months after the death of Buu and the renewal of the Earth and its people it marked a special day for Gohan and Videl… that day, would be the day their baby girl would be born. The moment Videl had shot up from bed and cried out in alarm Gohan had already jumped up, gotten them dressed and was flying them to the hospital faster than you could say "baby on board".

It helped that Goku and Vegeta could sense the new Ki in Videl's belly rise, signaling that it was time, so they were able to wake their own families, call friends, and meet Gohan and Videl not that much after. Once Gohan had landed he walked up to the front desk and told them what was happening, he almost had to bark for them to get moving when they just sat there in surprised silence – how often do you see a man come out of no where carrying his pregnant wife with ease while she's just sitting there in her husband's arms with a tolerant look?

"PUSH!" The doctor ordered from somewhere between Videl's legs.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FIVE HOURS?!" Videl screamed, wondering if she should have taken her mother-in-law's advice and taken a blunt instrument with her… but then again, Gohan was so fast in attending her that she didn't even have time to blinked before they where flying toward the hospital. But MAN this little sucker did NOT want to be born!

"I can almost see the head, just take deep breaths and push more!" The doctor insisted, nervous that she might actually kick him in the jaw like he knew she wanted to.

"If you tell me to push one more time I'm going to RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Videl snarled viciously. In Gohan's mind, he imagined Videl going Super-Saiyan right about now, but as it were he sat quietly next to her, though inwardly in a state of anxiety, clutching Videl's hand with a serious expression.

"Please Videl… don't yell at the doctor, he's only trying to help…" Gohan said, trying to sound as soothing as possible without having his wife turn her wrath toward him; he frowned in concern at her pained expression instead.

"If he wants to help than he should hurry up and do his job!" Videl growled and groan in pain as her body contracted with great force once again..

"But he-"

"I SEE IT! I have a hold of the head! Just a little more! That's it!!" The doctor cried excitedly.

"AUGHH!!" Videl arched back and sighed when she heard the cry and felt immense relief.

"Congratulations Mrs. Son, it's a girl." The doctor said happily, also relieved that it was finally over. "Mr. Son - would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked gently. Gohan glanced at his wife momentarily before kissing her forehead and walking over to the doctor. Once the job was down, the doctor handed the baby over to the nurse to get it cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, soon after she returned to the parents with the baby.

"Oh… she's beautiful…" Videl cooed as she eagerly accepted her baby, wrapping her arms around her daughter securely. Gohan wiped tears from his eyes and knelt down next to them, affectionately running a big hand gently over the peach-fuzz of his daughter's head.

"I'm a father…" he whispered to himself in disbelief, kissing his daughter's tiny head before smiling tearfully at his very content looking wife. "Thank you…" he choked out. Videl smiled fondly at him and accepted a kiss from him enthusiastically before turning back to their daughter who gurgled in baby-talk, demanding attention.

"Hello Pan, welcome to Earth…" Videl cooed. Baby Pan looked up at her mom with great big eyes and then at her father, both parents smiled lovingly at her and she giggled and gurgled happily at the attention she got from them.

"Amazing! Just born and she's already with her eyes open and laughing! This is rarely heard of…" The doctor said nearby. Videl was also curious about this and glanced over at her distracted husband who was looking at their child with such wonder that it made it seem like he had never seen a baby before.

'Maybe… it's because Pan is part Saiyan? Maybe they're born different? We are different species – humans and Saiyans… that could be why…' Videl reasoned, smiling when Pan yawned and curled up to her mother, holding on to her father's finger. Videl felt cold and ached for her baby in her arms when the nurse had taken her. 'Bloody procedures…' Videl thought bitterly and smiled when her husband kissed her temple reassuringly.

Some time after Videl was transferred to a room with a real bed to relax and was given her freshly bathed and registered baby once more, their friends and family flocked inside cheering and congratulating her. "Wow! Man! Gohan… a father!" Krillin grinned from ear to ear. Gohan smiled proudly, puffing his chest.

"How's it feel son?" Goku asked, hugging Chichi close to her while happy tears still fell down her eyes.

"Well… I'll tell you in a week." Gohan responded with a laugh, the statement making the others laugh as well.

"Yeah… wait until she wakes you up every two hours at night!" Bulma commented, giving Trunks a teasing look, glad for her son and husband who supported her weight from her own pregnancy – though she was only a cpuple months pregnant. Gohan sighed happily, not at all caring that he wasn't going to be able to get much sleep for the next couple years and looked down at his girls.

"She's so precious…" Chichi said – also glad for her husband's support - as she was also about a few months pregnant herself - as he walked them over to Gohan and Videl with her baby.

"Yes… she is beautiful isn't she?" Videl agreed, kissing her daughter's soft head again. "Trunks, would you like to hold her? It could be practice for when you get your brother or sister…" Videl offered with a knowing smile, knowing that Trunks would care for Pan just like a brother anyway – since Gohan was like a father to him. Trunks glanced to his mother who smiled and nodded, leaning on Vegeta for support. Vegeta grunted in annoyance but that did not stop him from placing an arm firmly but still gently around his mate to further secure her, this action made Bulma's heart skip a beat or two – maybe he was finally actually acknowledging his feelings for her?

"Thank you, I'd love to!" Trunks said happily, walking over to accept the offered baby carefully.

"Watch her head…" Gohan said, walking over to stand next to him while Videl looked on affectionately. Trunks smiled as he held baby Pan in his arms.

"She is kinda cute…" He admitted fondly as little Pan giggled and waved her tiny fists around joyfully. "Oof… she packs quite a punch!" Trunks laughed when Pan's little hand accidentally struck his chest.

"'Not surprising that her power-level is higher than Kakarot's was at birth." Vegeta commented gruffly. 'Though it's nowhere near as high as mine was!' he thought proudly.

"Maybe she'll grow up to be stronger than her mother and father!" Yamcha chimed in. While everyone laughed at that Gohan went over and placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder, looking down at him proudly. It was a touching scene to say the least and they all, the group, save for maybe Vegeta and Piccolo, wished it would never end.

Not long after, after Videl and Gohan eased into parenthood, it would mark another happy day as Chichi and Bulma had their babies on the same day. The day was frantic and crazy to say the least as Goku and Vegeta were almost at their throats with unstable nerves, having to deal with their wives in labor and chaos of friends and family preparing and rushing from one way to another. It was a little confusing at first, family and friends being torn between going to one room to another to visit the women.

That day Bra, the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta was born, sporting her mother's blue hair and father's fiery temper –even as a newborn. Also being born that day, though a bit early, was Goten, the youngest son of Chichi and Goku, looking like a split-image of his father, even his big, goofy grin that he wielded just hours after birth. The families took a week to stay at home and settle with their new babies. Trunks took the responsibility of big brother readily, holding his baby sister and even getting a smile out of her.

When Vegeta held Bra for the first time it was almost sad that no one had a camera to see the totally out of character expression on the usually stoic or angry man. Bra caught her father's finger and giggled, Vegeta's tough demeanor had melted a fraction and he smirked at the child, which was as close to a smile as was expected from him. From that day forward everyone knew that Bra would be the one to temper Vegeta's inner demons… perhaps the Saiyan Prince's new disposition would transfer over to Trunks as well? Only time could tell.

After a week had passed, wherein much shopping and planning was made, Gohan decided it was time to search for a way to earn money without having to depend on Videl's rich father… he decided in the end, that the best way to do this, and train his body as the same time, would be to enter the resurrected World's Martial Arts Tournament… even if that meant he would have to fight his father-in-law… who he wasn't too sure if he would actually be much of a challenge anyway.

The day of the tournament had arrived quicker than expected but it was not like anyone was complaining! All around people gathered, eager and excited to see their champion defeat the competition again and see who could possibly want to challenge his title. It was all very exciting and Gohan was more than thrilled when all his friends had decided to accompany him and his family.

Gohan smiled, greeting his friends enthusiastically after he had waited for them, making funny faces at his daughter so she would laugh while they had waited. When everyone had arrived he went over and signed his name, surprised when Goku and Vegeta followed suit. "Hey, you guys aren't going to compete?" Gohan asked, turning toward the other Z-Fighters.

"Well… Gohan… to tell you the truth, we all know that you'll destroy us if we even attempt to fight you." Tien laughed. Gohan blushed and shrugged sheepishly.

"What can I say? I don't know my own strength…" Gohan said and grinned almost insolently.

"Pfft… yeah RIGHT." Krillin laughed, soon the group of friends and family were laughing along with him. After the preliminaries, in which Vegeta almost got disqualified for _almost _killing someone, the matches were paired off. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta beat everyone they had to fight against with excruciating ease, working their way up to the top while Hercule Satan squirmed uncomfortably from where he sat watching, knowing he would have to fight one of them in the end…

Soon it was only four people left standing. While Goku had been paired off to fight someone who actually managed to advance far and beat him just as easily as the others, he sat and watched as Gohan fought Vegeta… he knew his son would win but that meant he would have to fight him with everything he had at the end. 'Good thing I learned a new trick when I was in the otherworld… won't _he _be surprised…' Goku thought, smiling a triangular – cat-like – smile as he watched the match excitedly.

The second the announcer announced the match to begin Vegeta had all but rammed himself into Gohan, intending on pushing him off the ring… he successfully managed to surprise Gohan enough to have him stagger back while blocking more punches from the Saiyan Prince, but he did not fall like Vegeta intended. Vegeta's fists were caught by Gohan quicker than the Saiyan Prince could even throw at him. Gohan smirked as Vegeta struggled to free himself. "Stop… mocking me… boy!" Vegeta growled, trying to step forward further to move Gohan off the ring, who was tantalizingly close the edge… unfortunately for him, Gohan wouldn't budge.

"Sorry." Gohan said without being the least bit, unable to keep the mirth from his voice.

"LET GO!" Vegeta snarled, gritting his teeth and glaring up at the taller man. How dare he mess with him like that! He was the Saiyan Prince – he was supposed to be respected and feared!

"Have it your way!" Gohan laughed and, still holding onto Vegeta, lifted the smaller Saiyan up and over the ring, showing an impressive feat of acrobatics as he bent backwards, shoving Vegeta over head and down onto the grassy floor before finally releasing him. Vegeta fell to the ground with a thud and a shocked expression.

"Wow… that's got to be anti-climatic for him…" Krillin commented from the stalls.

"Do you think Goku's going to have a tough time?" Tien asked, leaning forward to catch a glimpse at Vegeta's priceless expression.

"Not sure… Goku told me he had a plan…" Krillin admitted.

"Hmm…" Roshi murmured, eyeing his former pupil critically – Goku didn't look the least bit worried… what did he have up his sleeve?

"YOU CHEAP BASTARD!" Vegeta yelled, balling his fists and trying to burn holes into Gohan's laughing face with his eyes.

"Ah lighten up Vegeta, we can have a rematch when we all go home, I promise." Gohan said in between bouts of laughter. With Vegeta down there was another fight before whoever won it would fight the champion – Hercule. Now that Vegeta was out of the way the last two to fight were Gohan versus Goku. As they were announced people were on the edge of their seats – everyone recognized Goku to be the former champion before Hercule and were excited about who would win... The thought of the former champion challenging the current was very exciting, but the thought of a "rookie" "out of nowhere" even though the crowd knew that Gohan was the son of Goku, since it was announced, challenging Hercule was possibly even more exciting.

"Ready son?" Goku asked, rolling his shoulder and stretching. Gohan was so excited and eager to fight he paced in his spot, looking like a caged tiger.

"Man I wouldn't want to be either of them right now…" Krillin muttered. Piccolo, who was nearby, seemed to grunt in agreement, receiving a shocked look from those in hearing range.

"Give it everything you've got dad!" Gohan said, cracking his knuckles and practically bouncing on his heels.

"Absolutely!" Goku said, crouching down, waiting eagerly for the fight to be called. Gohan stood in position as well, readying for his father's attack – as soon as the match was announced a go he didn't have to wait long… "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Goku let out a cry as he shot like a rocket toward his still smirking son.

"UGH!" Gohan shot his arms out to catch his father's fists and was pushed back several meters by the force. "Not bad!" Gohan grunted, clutched his father's arms with the hands that where blocking and, receiving a sound of alarm from his father, jumped up and spun with him several times before flinging him into the air with tremendous force.

Goku flew back seconds later, a look of sheer amusement splattered all over his face as he landed before his son. 'This is incredible! He's so powerful! I could feel it in his very hands!' Goku thought as he launched another attack, sending punch after punch at his son who blocked every one.

"Whoa… incredible! Goku can't touch him!" Piccolo muttered. Gohan suddenly pulled away and punched the air.

"What'd he do that f-" but before Krillin could finish his question they saw Goku fly back again from the force. Goku stopped himself from falling onto the grass and flipped back into the ring. Goku once again flew at his son; Gohan shot up his arm to block a particularly strong punch and raised an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something dad…" Gohan realized excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" Goku grunted, successfully blocking a ridiculously fast barrage of punches and kicks. Soon the two began to float up in the air; it was shocking enough when Goku just kept flying back into the ring, refusing to be knocked off, but now they _were_ flying!

'J-Just tricks… they're using fancy wiring! That's all!!' Hercule thought, clutching the arms of his luxurious seat fearfully.

"Are you alright Hercule sir? You're looking a bit ill…" One of Hercule's attendants asked worriedly.

"Uhh… yeah! That's it! It's just a stomach ache! I can beat those guys with both my arms tied behind my back!" Hercule said, puffing his chest.

"That's incredible! Should we tell the announcer so that you can prepare for that? I believe we have some rope left from one of your-"

"N-NO! …Uh… I mean, that's alright! I um… want to give them an um, honest fight! Yeah…" Hercule said, slouching further in his seat and swallowing nervously. Back at the fight Gohan and Goku were in a lock, much like Gohan and Vegeta were but this time, Gohan knew better than to try the same trick again.

"Y-You're going… to have to give me everything you've got... if you want to beat me!" Gohan grunted, grinning excitedly.

"Are... you… sure?" Goku teased, grinning right back.

"Yeah! Show me… what you've learned to do! I know you have some new trick…" Gohan managed to push Goku forward, even though neither were powered-up, it was still rather easy for Gohan, it was clear however, that Goku was a lot stronger than Buu had been before going Super. Gohan wanted to see what his father could do before he finished him…

"If you say so!" Goku pushed back, getting into position. Gohan straightened and gazed curiously at his father. With a mighty yell that shook the arena and lifted the tiles up Goku forced the whirling maelstrom of power within him to awaken. Gohan stood rooted to his spot as the others behind them struggled to stay in their seats as Goku's power created torrential winds.

"So he WAS holding back something!" Tien muttered in amazement.

"Kakarot… that bastard… surpassing me again!" Vegeta snarled under his breath.

Gohan's eyes widened and he smiled even wider. When the power seeped back into the Saiyan, Goku stood as a Super-Saiyan three. "This good enough son?" Goku asked with a smirk - his voice gruff with power. Gohan gave his dad his own smirk showing the clear resemblance between father and son. As the tiles fell back down Gohan cocked his head to the side and smiled mysteriously.

"Let's see how much we… match?" Gohan teased, bracing himself to release his power.

"OH! Gohan's going to show his new ability! Wait until you see this, it's awesome!!!" Krillin said excitedly. The group turned their attention to Gohan who seemed to be concentrating to release his power without destroying the arena. As the winds suddenly picked up and formed a mini tornado around Gohan they watched as he and the arena began to quake. A deep hum emitted from Gohan as he kept himself under control, letting his new power out slowly so that he did not harm anyone.

The others, including the spectators, cried out in surprise when the forces, much stronger than the ones from Goku's transformation, hammered on them until they were forced to cover their eyes from a strong white light that began to surround Gohan. Gohan yelled in an effort to contain the beast that threatened to break free as his hair lengthened and spiked further before sparking like it had before, only this time instead of going from gold to platinum it went directly to the latter.

"HAHH!" Gohan let out a final cry, forcing the tiles to lift once more, almost making them crack as the white lightning surged around him. Soon his radical transformation was complete and he allowed the tiles to fall one by one as he stood gazing almost smugly at his astonished father. Goku looked into the now bright gold eyes of his son and grinned from ear to ear; seeing Gohan in his new form up close was even better than from Baba's crystal ball – he looked absolutely amazing!

"Wow…" Yamcha managed to mutter while those else who hadn't seen Gohan's new form gawked speechlessly. "W-What is he?" He asked in astonishment.

"He called it a Mystic Super Saiyan… and I'm pretty sure he can go up in ascensions like that just like a normal Super Saiyan too… though I doubt he'd need to." Trunks informed him.

"U-Unbelievable…" Piccolo muttered.

"I think I'm in trouble son!" Goku laughed, lifting up as he and his son circled each other in the air.

"Sorry dad, but I plan on winning!" Gohan said, disappearing from sight. Goku shifted his eyes quickly around him, trying to spot his opponent and smirked, closing his eyes and letting his other senses take over. Goku jerked in surprise when he felt his son _everywhere_.

"Here I am!" Gohan suddenly appeared behind Goku and kicked him with just enough force to stagger him but not hurt him. Goku grinned and whipped around with super-Human speed, sending his foot toward his son… unfortunately, Gohan caught his father's foot and rammed him down, sending him crashing into the ring. Goku fell with an "Oof" before being forced to roll away as Gohan flew head first toward his dad like a missile, punching several holes into the ring.

"Jeez! Are you trying to kill me?" Goku asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry dad!" Gohan laugh, flying at Goku; said Saiyan was not quick enough to block a punch that sent him flying into the wall under the seats of the spectators. People gasped and cried out in alarm, jumping out of the way as Goku almost flew through the arena, luckily Goku did not touch the ground, for his feet were above his head as Goku lay sprawled and dizzy.

"Nice… punch… son!" Goku flew back, wavering a bit as he landed. Gohan shifted into another fighting position, smiling at his father's praise.

"Ready when you are." Gohan declared, waiting for his father to get his bearings. Goku shook his head to clear it from cobwebs and shot back at his son.

'I should end this quick, I don't want hurt him more than I have to…' Gohan thought as Goku reached him; Gohan turned to the side, blocking Goku's punch and sending his own fist into his dad's side, making him fly into the stalls once more, on the other side. Once again people yelped and jumped out of the way… this time however, Goku did not get up.

"…" Gohan blinked in shock, 'Crap… I think I hit him too hard…' He thought in a panic as people went over to see the damage done.

"The winner – by knockout – GOHAN SON!" The announcer cried. Trunks and Piccolo went over to Goku's fallen form and picked him up, setting him down on the grass bellow and giving him a Senzu-Bean; Piccolo almost had to shove it down the Saiyan's throat before Goku finally woke up enough to take the bean himself.

"Oww…." Goku muttered after the bean took effect. "Remind me never to get Gohan upset for any reason…" Goku chuckled and dusted himself off as he stood, ignoring the gasps and other shocked reactions from the spectators. Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo walked to the waiting hall as Gohan stepped off the ring. There would be a short intermission before Gohan would face the champion.

"Sorry dad!" Gohan said with concern as he walked over to join his friends who gathered.

"No! Don't be! I'm proud of you son!" Goku said, patting his son on the shoulder. Gohan smiled back and nodded, accepting congratulations from friends and family. "Say son... I was kind of wondering..." Goku trailed off and scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Yeah?" Gohan placed his attention on his father, rather than all the media and the new fans he had now somehow acquired trying to get his attention.

"With all the fighting you've been doing, why hasn't your wedding ring been bent out of shape or blown to smithereens yet?"

"Hey yeah that's right, we were wondering about that too..." Trunks said, receiving nods of agreements from the others around.

"Well..." Gohan scratched the back of _his _head this time, once again clearly showing the father-son resemblance between him and Goku, and shrugged. "I asked Supreme Kai for a favor... he turned our wedding rings into platinum-plated Cacheen!" He said with a wide grin.

"Hah! No kidding..." Goku grinned right back while the others, who didn't exactly know about the strongest metal in the universe, shrugged.

After the Saiyans had eaten a huge mountain of food they all bid Gohan a "good-luck" on his last match – knowing he would win by a long shot anyway. The fight against Hercule was almost laughable; Gohan had powered down and stood still while Hercule boasted about being able to beat Gohan with his eyes closed, when the fight actually begun Gohan continued to stand still, letting Hercule throw the first punch… which broke his hand…

Gohan took pity on Hercule and knocked him out quickly, not wanting to upset Videl by actually fighting and accidentally pummeling her father into a bloody pulp. The reaction of the spectators was complete and utter mute shock. All around him, except for his friends and family, people gawked disbelievingly as Hercule twitched from his spot on the grass outside the ring, completely unconscious. "T-The winner – and new Champion – GOHAN SON!!!!" The announcer called after recovering. Soon the whole arena erupted with wild cheers and cries of excitement. Gohan smiled almost shyly and waved at them before walking off the stage, walking toward his friends and family and politely declining to speak to the press who tried to swarm him.

"Um… I hope you're not angry with me?" Gohan asked Videl tentatively. Videl smirked as she bounced baby Pan in her arms.

"Are you kidding? As much as I love my father, I had always been a little tired of my dad's bragging and boasting… it was about time someone stronger than him came along." She said, kissing her husbands cheek. After Gohan had accepted the money he had won and reluctantly accepted to have his picture taken and signed a few autographs he, his family, and his friends walked off, agreeing to meet at Capsule Corps again for a celebrations.

"Do you think this is the end of all our problems?" Trunks asked Gohan, pulling him aside as everyone made their way to Capsule Corps. Gohan frowned in thought and shook his head.

"No… I don't think so, maybe for a while but there is always trouble… but don't worry, we're strong, the Earth has a powerful group of defenders to keep it safe." Gohan said, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder like he had before and smiled proudly, letting Trunks know the he included him as one of the "powerful defenders of the Earth."

"I guess…" Trunks admitted, smiling at Gohan as he went back to join the rest. 'But we all know you're the real guardian of the Earth now…' He thought, gazing up at the sky with a grin. 'Bad guys, I feel sorry for you if you plan on messing with _this _planet!!' he thought with amusement and followed the others soon after. Deep in space, as if hearing Trunks' thoughts, an enormous Army had begun to muster and gather… remnants of Freeza's once proud, elite group of Saiyan mercenaries… who were sore when they had heard the death of their employer and lord… now they were seeking blood – revenge. Their destination? Their target? …Earth.

The End?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Yup, that's right… I've had a lot of fun writing this but it had to end somewhere! Don't worry, I had planned to make Fated a trilogy… wait for the next sequel! Fated is a bit more angsty and Gohan/Videl orientated whereas Mirai Majin Buu is more Z-Fighters and Gohan kicking ass orientated… NEXT and last sequel will be a more epic one… I think… since Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta team up to stop the invasion… but will they be able to? MAN! I can't wait to start working on it! I think you will all enjoy it!!


End file.
